The Doctor's Daughter: (Series 1)
by Empire'sRocketGoblinwriter
Summary: Jenny hasn't seen much of the universe yet. She plans to though aboard the TARDIS with her dad, the Doctor. First she has to find him with a faulty vortex manipulator, a Slitheen named Hurom, and a gray skinned amnesiac human who goes by the name Lauren, all the while dodging her newly made enemies as well as a few of her father's. Watch as Jenny makes her own legacy.
1. Gang War

**Hello, Empire'sRocketGoblinwriter here, and I just wanted to say thanks for reading this fanfic. I hope you all enjoy this story as it has many great twists. If you like it, please leave a review as that'd be great motivation to my writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gang War**

Kylos, one of the most criminally activate planets in the world. At least at that time. Jenny had no idea what it was like before…or after. But she planned on it. Jenny had always been interested in time travel, mainly because her father was also a time traveler. In fact, he was a lord of time itself. And if she could get the final piece of her homemade vortex manipulator, she'd be able to be with him soon. With any luck, the final piece would be on Kylos. To get the piece, she had to make a deal with the devil on this planet, Curron Varadanian, a Saturnyn. Jenny had to kidnap Hurom Slitheen, heir to the Slitheen crime family, the Slitheens being Raxacoricofallapatorians.

"Please don't do this, I can make it worth your wild," the big fat green monster with bug eyes and long claws said.

"Sorry, buddy," Jenny said, dragging the reluctant Slitheen in a container with one hand and moving her blonde hair away from her face with her other one, "But it's the only way I can get what I want." As Jenny finally got him to the meeting point and let go of the container holding the Slitheen, she let out a deep breath and sat down. Jenny, by all accounts, was beautiful. She had blonde hair, blue eyes. She always wore her long black boots and replaced her pants with tight blue jeans. She also switched out of her dark green t-shirt she had for a long time. While she wore it, she hated the color. Instead, she opted for a blue t-shirt with an unbuttoned, long-sleeved brown jacket. She also found a black newsboy cap that she enjoyed wearing. To the naked eye, she looked human, despite being a Time Lord herself, albeit one created to fight in a war.

But with the Doctor's help, she overcame her urges to kill, and helped him end the war. Unfortunately, her leading commander, Cobb, wanted to kill the Doctor after the war had come to an end. Why he wanted to, she never personally found out. So, Jenny, in a selfless sacrifice, got in the way of Cobb shooting the Doctor, killing her. When she came back to life through unknown reasons, her father was gone. Now she had two questions, and they both led back to the Doctor. Where was he, and how did she come back from the dead or did she even die?

As she was sitting down, she was thinking everything through her head. _"Do I have everything I need? MultiTech? Check. Well, I guess that is all I need. So, I guess I'm good."_ It was then that a small hovercraft landed in the alley with four aliens of the same species getting out. It appeared that one was a driver, two were bodyguards, and the final one was their leader. All four of them had fish like heads, and a humanoid like body. Three of them also had lobster like lower bodies, except for the fourth one, which was their leader, Curron Varadanian. Replacing his lower body were robotic limbs that resembled that of a spider. "I see you brought the Slitheen," Varadanian said.

"Yep, just as I promised," Jenny said, "Now, do you have the energy seeker?" Curron opened a compartment in his robotic torso and pulled a small metallic chip out.

"This is very interesting, girl, that someone would want a piece of technology like this."

"It's Jenny, not girl."

"Apologies. Anyways, Jenny, I was doing research on you, when I stumbled onto where you were born, or made."

"I'm assuming this is the part where you betray me because you found out where I'm from."

"Let's just say the Doctor and I have had history." Curron then looked down at his robotic legs. Jenny smiled at that.

"What's funny about this?!" Curron asked. Jenny then pulled out a small object that looked like a pocket knife with the blade not yet extended. She then pointed it at Curron, with her arm extended confidently.

"Well, it's the fact that my family keeps screwing you over." Jenny then pressed a button on her device, which extended a magnet. Curron then had his chip taken from him as it went to the device Jenny held. "Like it?" Jenny asked as Curron and his thugs were astounded by such a simple piece of technology. She was now messing with it, completely ignoring the fact that the thugs were getting their weapons primed. "It was a primitive tool when I discovered it. But it was a weapon, a screwdriver, and so much more. It's called a Swiss Army Knife. Used in the earlier years on Earth. I was so fascinated by it; I made a more modern version with more modern tools. It's got six slots. Would you like to see two more?"

"You little-."

"Great. That's just wonderful," Jenny interrupted as she pressed another button. It released smoke pellets, and soon, Jenny and the Slitheen were out of sight from Curron and his gang. Jenny then grabbed onto the Slitheen's container and aimed her device, which she had dubbed MultiTech, up high at a roof. As she pressed another button that activated a grappling hook, Jenny went up high along with the Slitheen, who was light due to the container's anti-gravity components on the inside, and the fact that the device weighed only twenty pounds.

As the smoke cleared, Curron looked up to see Jenny and the Slitheen. "Do you know who you just made a fool of, girl?" he asked angrily.

"First off, it's not girl, it's Jenny. Secondly, yes, I do. Curron Varadanian, Saturnyn crime lord of Kylos. The most powerful crime family here, tied only with the Slitheen. Lost his legs to the Doctor, and his chance at full control over the planet to his daughter; which is me. We're making history today, don't you think?"

"You're about to be history, girl!" Curron said as he was given a missile launcher to shoot. Jenny's eyes widened as she started to run, pulling the captured Slitheen with her. The explosion missed, but damaged part of the roof of the house.

Jenny did fall down due to the impact of the explosion and looked at Hurom Slitheen, who was fairly young. "Now, Hurom, I know you're mad at me for trapping you in this container and selling you to your family's arch-rivals, but I'm going to let you go, and you need to do me a favor. It's a really big but simple favor."

"And what's that?"

"Run for your life!" Jenny then opened the container and Hurom crawled out. "This way," Jenny said. The two were headed for where the hole on the house complex was.

"Shouldn't we be headed away from Curron?"

"Probably."

"Then why aren't we going the other way."

"Mainly because we're five stories up and the fall would kill us." Hurom was quiet after that. The two then jumped into the hole, and landed on the floor right below them, leaving just four stories left. "See that wasn't so bad." The floor then began to crack. "Oh…Well this is wonderful."

"What is?" Hurom asked.

"Three, two, one." The floor then fell beneath them and they fell to the next floor. Jenny was hurt a little, while Hurom was just fine.

"Having trouble getting up?" Hurom asked.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

"No," Hurom said as he got up and looked down at Jenny, "You took me hostage and embarrassed the name of Slitheen. I'm gonna kill you."

"You were never going to get sold to Curron," Jenny said as she was stepped on by the heavy brute.

"Regardless. I have a name to protect."

"What name? Slitheen? You don't have to be a criminal."

"With a name like this? Who'd give me another chance?" Hurom said reluctantly as he pushed harder on Jenny. She yelled in pain.

"Hurom, you don't have to," Jenny paused, "DUCK!"

"Duck?" Hurom asked.

"I'm going to regret this," Jenny said as she bit the filthy Slitheen's foot. Hurom let go of the pressure he put on Jenny. Enough for her to roll around, and force Hurom to fall on the ground just as two Saturnyns fired their weapons at Hurom. Jenny then pulled out her MultiTech and pressed another button, sending a small electric beam at the two Saturnyns, knocking them out.

"You saved me," Hurom said.

"Yeah, well I wasn't going to let them kill you. That was the whole point of this exercise. No one dies. Not because of me. That's what my dad taught me, and I want him to teach me more. But for that to happen, I have to find him, and I need this to do so." Jenny pulled out the chip. Jenny and Hurom heard the two henchmen waking up. "Hurom, can you trust me? Because I need you to trust me."

"You saved my life when I was killing you. I guess you can have it for now."

"Get up and jump," Jenny said as she crawled on top of Hurom.

"What?"

"Do it. Hopefully enough of the structure's damaged, that your fat self can simply break the floor over and over."

"Hey!" One of the henchmen yelled, as they started to wake up.

"DO IT!" Jenny yelled. Hurom complied and, as predicted by Jenny, they went down a floor. "Oh, this is wonderful. Amazingly wonderful. Do it again," Jenny said, smiling that her plan worked. Hurom did it again. "Ok, I think we're good."

"Are you kidding, this is great," Hurom said, having fun. He did it two more times until he landed in the basement. Jenny then fell off of Hurom, laughing.

"That was fun, Hurom."

"Yeah, it kind of was," Hurom said laughing too. He stopped suddenly. "I'm still mad at you."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Ok, if that's what you want to believe," Jenny said playfully as she got up and was heading upstairs to the first floor.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to House Slitheen. I'm taking you back home."

"After everything I did? You still want to take me home?"

"I owe it to you at least. Are you coming?" Skeptical at first, the Slitheen eventually started following Jenny.

* * *

As the two started walking towards Slitheen territory, Hurom looked at Jenny for a moment.

"What's wrong, Hurom? Hmm, I quite like that. What's wrong, Hurom. Catchy."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Willing to throw yourself into an all-out gang war on one of the most criminally infested planets in the universe?"

"Have you ever had a family member who you'd do anything to see one more time?"

"No. I'm a Slitheen. I'm related to nothing but criminals. I, in all honesty hate most of them. I'm not like them. I could be so much more, but the name Slitheen couldn't get you any legal jobs, and if I ever head back to my home planet, it's the death penalty."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I've always been the black sheep. The one who will become heir of Slitheen and I haven't even killed anyone."

"It proves you're a better person than the rest of your family."

"What's your family like?"

"Well, I only have got my Dad," Jenny said, "And I've only seen him once."

"And you're doing all of this just to find him?"

"I guess I am."

"Why?"

"Different story for a different day." Soon, the two were at Slitheen's manner. It was then that Borog Slitheen came out, the father of Hurom and current leader of the Slitheen crime family.

"Hurom, oh, thank the stars you're alright. What happened?" Hurom looked back at Jenny for a moment before lying to his father.

"Curron's gang, they kidnapped me, but this, uh, human, I think she is, saved my life."

"Time Lord actually," Jenny said extending her arm, "The name's Jenny, how do you do, Sir?" The Slitheen shook her arm. "Quiet well, my dear. Please, step into my palace. You deserve a reward for saving my son."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly. I am in a hurry."

"Nonsense. With a time vortex on your wrist, what could you afford to lose? You can do anything at any time. So, won't you join us for dinner at least?"

Hurom looked at Jenny, partially wanting her to stay so he could understand more of this situation. Jenny looked at Hurom, and made her decision.

"I suppose I could stay for a while…"

"Excellent, now please enter our humble abode. Hurom, make her feel at home." Hurom nodded. "Enjoy your stay at Slitheen Manor," Borog said to Jenny in the kindest voice, before switching to a much more quiet and angry voice, "Time Lord."

* * *

**Next time on the Doctor's Daughter.**

* * *

"**So, you say you're a Time Lord?" Borog said at dinner. Jenny nodded. "Strange, seeing how all of them, but one, are extinct."**

"**What?" Jenny asked.**

* * *

"**Oh, and by the way, that girl kidnapped your son to begin with," said Curron on a screen in front of Borog.**

* * *

"**Run!" Huron told Jenny as they went through the sewers.**

* * *

"**No more games," said Borog, "It's time to activate it." Borog then turned to a grey and metallic humanoid figure. "I will find my son and the Time Lord with the Slitheen's ultimate weapon. Activate the droid!"**

* * *

**Next time: Last of the Time Lords  
**


	2. Last of the Time Lords

**Chapter 2: Last of the Time Lords**

* * *

The food that was served seemed absolutely disgusting to Jenny. In fact, some of it was still moving. Hurom was eating rather slowly, while the rest of the Slitheen family was chowing down, especially Borog. Hurom looked at Jenny's full plate.

"Are you not going to eat that?" Hurom asked.

"No," Jenny said politely, "I just typically eat this food when it's dead…and cooked. Don't get me wrong, Afrotan Steak is my favorite, just not alive."

"Father, can we cook Jenny's food?"

"Of course, I'll get my best men on it." Soon, a few men came in and took her food away. Jenny looked up to see Borog stare at her.

"Is-is something wrong, Sir?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I am kind of shocked that you're here."

"Why?"

"Because, Jenny, of what you are." The food was brought back fully cooked, and so Jenny started to multitask, by eating and listening. "So, you say you're a Time Lord," Borog said, "Strange seeing how all of them, but one, are extinct."

Jenny looked up at Borog.

"What?"

"The last of the Time Lords supposedly in my company. Well, we'll soon know for sure, the food you just ate is designed to poison your circulatory system, unless you have two hearts."

"Doesn't everyone have two hearts?" Jenny asked getting up. Borog shook his head.

"If you survive, I'll explain everything to you." Jenny wasn't taking any chances as she got up and backed into a Slitheen soldier, who appeared to be human. Only his face was visible as the rest of his body was covered in a rusty-green-colored armor. Jenny, who used her soldier training often, elbowed the soldier in the guts, took his large blaster and knocked the soldier out with it by hitting him in the head with the weapon and then aimed it at Borog. The rest of the human soldiers aimed their weapons at Jenny. "Well, you're certainly not dying; I'll tell you that, Time Lord, or Lady, or whatever the females are called."

"Why is this happening? Is this what I get for saving your son?"

"No, it's what you get for being the same species as the Doctor."

"What'd he ever do to you?"

"What'd he do? You don't know what the Doctor, last of the Time Lords, did to my family?"

"Surprise me," Jenny said intimatingly as she aimed the gun at her head.

"Tell me, Jenny, what do you know about the Time Lords?"

"Father, don't," Hurom pitched in.

"SILENCE, HUROM! I am talking," Borog yelled as he slapped Hurom across the face. Borog then looked up at Jenny. "But, I am a man of my word. What do you want to know, girl?"

"It's not girl, it's Jenny."

"Well, Jenny, do you want this chance or not?"

"Tell me everything you know about the Doctor and the Time Lords."

"As you wish," Borog said, "The Time Lords were masters of, well as you can imagine, time and space. A beautiful race; peaceful too, except for a few individuals or on a few instances. In the end of one's life, people show you who they really are. There was a war with the Time Lords. Fought against the Daleks."

"The what?"

"If you're a Time Lord, how do you not know what a Dalek is?"

"You're answering my questions," Jenny said as she raised the gun a little to intimidate Borog. Borog's eyes widened for a moment before he gave a nasty smile.

"You really do know nothing of them. Then this is going to be a treat."

"What is?"

"Do you know what happened to your people?" Borog asked getting up slowly, "They're dead, all but one. The one who killed them all."

"No," Jenny said, "I don't believe you."

"Oh, and you know who the one is, now, don't you? THE DOCTOR! THE ONCOMING STORM!" Borog slammed his fist into the table, effectively breaking it. "He tried to redeem himself. Never used a gun since, at least as far as I know. He destroyed half of the Slitheen family through cunning and manipulation, though. HALF! Forced us onto this planet. The last of the Time Lords, oh, but won't he be just ticked off when he finds out that I, Borog of the Slitheen, kill the last Time Lady, destroying any chance for the Time Lords return."

"I sure as hell wouldn't sleep with him if that's what you're implying!"

"Not even to save your race?"

"He's my Dad."

"Then this is even better than I hoped for," Borog said, "Jenny, the Doctor's Daughter, at my mercy."

"You're at my mercy. I have the gun."

"Which has been disabled, thanks to my scientists in the other room, monitoring the situation." Jenny then attempted to shoot the gun at the wall, which proved to be ineffective. "And just like the Doctor, you weren't even going to shoot me."

"FATHER, STOP!" Hurom yelled, "This isn't right."

"Who are you to tell me, Borog Slitheen, any orders? Why, I saved you from certain death from Curron."

"No, you didn't; Jenny did. And I will not let you do this to her. Doctor's Daughter or not, she saved my life, and you will not kill her."

"What authority do you have to give such an order, you pathetic excuse for a son?"

"Father, there's something I've always wanted to tell you. I'm not like you, and I never will be. I don't want to lead a bunch of criminals."

"What more could you do?"

"He could travel the universe," Jenny said out loud, "With me, I mean." The two turned to him; Borog, out of disgust, and Hurom, out of surprise of her kindness.

"You know what," Borog said, "Go, Hurom, travel with her, but if you do, I disown you." Hurom looked at Jenny for a moment and Jenny looked at him. For an ugly piece of work, you could see that Hurom was thinking long and hard about this.

"No tricks?" Hurom asked.

"No," Jenny said, smiling, "I don't want to get in the way of your relationship with your dad, though."

"But no tricks?"

"No tricks."

"Then I'm going with her."

"Are you sure," Borog asked, trying his best to hold his temper in.

"Yes, because, you lie. So, far, she hasn't. After what'd I told you, you'd have me killed, and find another way to have an heir to the throne."

"Perhaps you're not as daft as you appear, boy. Still, guards take them."

"Actually, this is where we leave," Jenny said as she grabbed onto Hurom's giant hand. As Jenny pressed a few buttons, and she closed her eyes ready to go and find the Doctor with a renegade member of the Slitheen family. _"Yep," _she thought_, "Sounds just as crazy as I thought."_

"Um, Jenny," Hurom said, "Nothing happened."

"What?" Jenny asked. She looked down at her vortex manipulator and realized what was happening. "Well, that's just wonderful."

"What?"

"You know that chip I stole from Curron? Yeah, it's still downloading into my vortex manipulator. We aren't going anywhere."

"Isn't that the truth," Curron said on a large screen on the wall.

"Curron," Jenny said, "Sorry, about you not getting your hands on Hurom."

"Oh, that's quite alright. Considering you're surrounded by Borog's and my own army, Hurom won't be a problem much longer."

"Your army?" Hurom asked, confused.

"Didn't I tell you, son? Curron and I have been in league with each other for ages. If one person doesn't like me, then they go to Curron and vice-verse."

"Are you telling me that this entire gang war, which has lasted half a century, has been a fake?" Hurom asked, disgusted.

"Yep, sums it up," Curron said, "Oh, and by the way, that girl kidnapped your son to begin with."

"What?"

"All to get that microchip."

"WHAT!?"

"Borog, I know I'm not in charge there, but I suggest destroying her would be the most successful thing to do right about now."

"No, I need her body in tact or more importantly, her vortex manipulator. Because after what you just told me, and what I already know, I do believe she can simply fast travel onto the TARDIS once the download is completed."

"TARDIS? The Doctor's TARDIS?"

"Yep. This is a great day, Curron. This is the day that we kill the last of the Time Lords." At that, Jenny used her MultiTech, sending out more smoke pellets.

"Hurom, I have no idea where anything is. You live here, you're gonna have to be my eyes as the smoke clears. Ok?"

"Ok. Run!" Hurom and Jenny were now avoiding the armored human's, Borog, and Curron, the latter having the greatest vision due to not actually being there and being on the screen.

"There she is; there's the girl!" Curron said as the smoke started to clear.

"Hold on, Hurom; I've got to take care of this." Jenny then turned to a soldier, knocked him out in a similar fashion she did with the first one, grabbed his gun and aimed it at Curron's giant screen. "For the last time, you fish-faced freak. It is not girl, do you got it? I am Jenny, daughter of the Doctor, who's also the Last of the Time Lords; I was born on Messaline, and I am NOT JUST A GIRL! GOT IT?"

"Uh," Curron said, being intimidated by her anger.

"Great," Jenny said in the fakest sweet voice ever, "That's just wonderful." Jenny then switched back to her casual voice for her last words to the criminal mastermind, "See you in hell, Curron." Jenny then shot the television and headed back to Hurom.

"Remind me to never make you mad," Hurom said, as he guided her through the palace hall on the way out.

"Trust me, I won't have to remind you," Jenny said seriously.

"_Well, that's dark,"_ Hurom thought. And soon the two were out of House Slitheen.

"Come on," Jenny said, "We've got out of here and plan our next move." And so the two started to run as fast as they could into the alley ways of Kylos.

* * *

"Fine, then," Borog said as he walked down to the basement of his palace. It was where all of his scientists worked; it was also home to Steral Slitheen, leader of the mind controlled humans, who acted as both soldier and scientist.

"It is time, Steral. I assume you saw what happened up stairs through the camera?"

"I did, but I'm sure my men can find them for you."

"No; think about it. All our research to control these humans came from this creature. The droid, like the human's, is also under our control, so I don't see why not."

"So I finally get to see our legendary human enslaver," Curron said appearing on another screen in the basement.

"Yes, Curron. It is time." Borog then pressed a button and a door opened revealing what's inside.

"By the Gods, Borog," Curron said, "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do," Borog responded as he pressed a few buttons on a keypad beside the creature. "No more games. It's time to activate it. I will find my son and the Time Lord with the Slitheen's ultimate weapon. Activate the droid!" Borog then pressed a final button and the creature came marching out. The hands, feet, head, and chest were gray; besides that, though, it was silver. The head was awfully wide due to what appeared to be a helmet was on top of it. A strange black antenna extended from one side of the helmet and connected to the other side of the helmet.

"Droid?" Curron said, "You think that's a droid?"

"Yes, what else could it be?"

"You idiot, that's not a droid. That's a Cyberman!"

* * *

**Next time on the Doctor's Daughter**

* * *

"**How long do we have until the vortex manipulator works?" Hurom asked.**

"**Seven hours," Jenny said**

"**Great, seven hours of hiding?"**

"**It could be, or, seven hours of fun."**

* * *

"**Cyberman, who do you obey?" Borog asked**

"**I obey Borog," the Cybermen said in a deep, heavy voice.**

"**Excellent."**

* * *

"**What are you doing?" Curron asked curled up as his robotic human soldiers surrounded him with the Cyberman in the middle of the group.**

"**Turning this area into a cyber-conversion plant. The humans you and Borog owned are now under my control."**

"**I thought you said you obeyed Borog."**

"**That was a lie in order escape the Slitheen, and mass produce the Cybermen. Kylos belongs to the Cybermen now."**

* * *

"**You are a Time Lord," a Cybermen said to Jenny with his gun aimed at her, "You are a threat to the Cybermen. You shall be killed effective immediately." Jenny's eyes widened at the Cyberman's statement, especially seeing how she was backed into a corner all by herself.**

* * *

**Next time: Reboot of the Cybermen**


	3. Reboot of the Cybermen

**I hope I described the Cybermen properly. I was going for what they looked like before the classic episode Silver Nemesis. I plan on incorporating a lot of the Cybermen though. Also, I would like to apologize if I get anything that messes up the Doctor Who timeline. This is supposed to be accurate, but I don't have a lot of knowledge on the comics or any of the missing episodes, and I'm still more of an expert on the new series above all else.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reboot of the Cybermen**

"What are you talking about, Curron?" Borog said, "The Cybermen look nothing like this. I've seen a Cyberman for myself. They look for more advanced."

"Which model did you see?" Curron asked.

"Models?"

"You idiot. Ever since they're home-planet was destroyed, the Cybermen have upgraded themselves constantly, and to ensure they don't go extinct, they always have a group of a previous model that was deactivated and hidden in case the modern model is destroyed."

"What modern model is there right now?"

"There isn't one; the Doctor destroyed the last model. I've seen five different forms of the Cybermen in my life, and that's one of them."

"So-so- so, you're saying," Borog said, now with fear in his voice, "That this is a Cyberman?"

"The information you have about me being a Cyberman is correct," the Cyberman responded in a deep, heavy voice.

"Get the guns ready," Borog said to his men, the latter who were raising their guns.

"Don't try anything funny, Cyberman," Borog said, pulling out his own alien pistol, "I can easily kill you on my own."

"This is correct, my master, but why would I want to attempt anything humorous. The word 'humor' and all associated words are not in my vocabulary."

"Master?" Borog said confidently before sneering at Curron, "See, I told you I could control this robot, even if it is a Cyberman. Speaking of which, Cyberman, who do you obey?"

"I obey Borog," the Cyberman responded.

"Excellent. Now, I have a task for you. I need you to go and kill the last of the Time Ladies!"

"As you command Lord Borog; I will need a squad of Cybermen to assist me in my search."

"I am afraid there are no more Cybermen. You were the last one that was operational."

"Then I will need a squad of your humans to hunt down this 'Time Lady'."

"As you wish, guards, accompany the Cyberman."

"We obey," one human responded. Soon, four human guards, who were completely enslaved to Borog, followed the Cyberman outside.

* * *

"The one known as Borog considers himself wise," the Cyberman said, "The illogical Raxacoricofallapatorian believes that I was under his control. He was foolish to use Cybermen technology on humans for the purpose of his illegal activities. These humans are already almost completely converted; all they need are a few upgrades." The Cyberman then turned to the back of the human's heads and began messing with certain wires and controls. The humans were now thrashing in pain before they all stood still.

The human's armor was transforming. Their helmet's soon enclosed their entire head, and a Cyberman face appeared where the once human face stood. The antenna like hand bar that was seen from the original Cyberman, copied itself to these green copies, and these green copies somehow changed to a shade of Cyberman gray.

"Cybermen, who do you obey?"

"We obey you, Cyber-Controller. What do you command?"

"The criminal house of Slitheen and the criminal house of Varadanian have created a new breed of Cybermen, using their own technologies. For now, we obey Slitheen, and eliminate this 'Time Lady.' Data of Time Lady not found in memory banks, the closest thing is a 'Time Lord.' The arch-enemy of the Cybermen is a Time Lord. We must find her. We must kill the time traveler as soon as they are located. This 'Time Lady' must be a threat if House Slitheen would activate me. One Cyberman will go and hunt for the 'Time Lady,' while the rest of us will go to the house of Varadanian and begin upgrading more units."

"We obey," the Cybermen said as three out of four followed their respective commander, while the forth ventured out on its own.

* * *

Jenny and Hurom were looking at the vortex manipulator. Jenny cursed at herself for a moment, before turning to Hurom, smiling.

"So, how long do we have until the vortex manipulator works?" Hurom asked.

"About seven hours," Jenny said mildly stressed.

"Great, so, seven hours of hiding?"

"Or, or, seven hours of fun."

"Fun? My father and Curron are going to be hunting us down, and you want to have fun?"

"Oh, come off it. Surely there's a place in this city where we can lay low and have some fun."

"Well, there's the park, I suppose."

"See, the park; that's great. Come on." Jenny then started running without Hurom. It then occurred to Jenny; she had no idea where she was going. "Hey, Hurom, where am I going?" Jenny looked around and couldn't find Hurom anywhere. "Hurom!"

"AH!" came the yell of what seemed to be like a frightened young girl. Jenny then saw the source of the yell, and, of all things, it was Hurom, running faster than she could have ever expected. "Run, Jenny, run!"

"Why?" Jenny asked as Hurom passed her.

"That!" Jenny looked behind her again and saw a Cyberman walking towards her. "Halt, in the name of the Cyber-Controller," the Cyberman yelled at the disowned Slitheen.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Jenny asked. The Cyberman stopped and looked at Jenny. The Cyberman's eyes then turned blue and started to scan Jenny.

"You contain trace elements of Time Lord DNA. You are a Time Lord. There is only one Time Lord left in existence. You are the Doctor."

"No I'm not. I'm his daughter." The Cyberman then walked closer to Jenny, forcing her into a corner.

"Irrelevant. Then you are the Time Lady. You are still an enemy of the Cybermen. You shall be killed effective immediately." Jenny was now stuck in the corner, with the Cyberman raising his gun at her head.

"Stop right there!" Hurom yelled as he pushed the Cyberman away. Hurom grabbed the gun and used it to kill the Cyberman.

"Hurom, what the hell did you just do?"

"Saved your life."

"You just killed someone. Have you not been listening, I can't travel with someone who takes lives that easily. Why did you have to kill him?"

"One, he was going to kill you. Two, he was a robot, and three, he works for my father!"

"Wait? So, he was a robot?" Jenny asked, her glare calming down.

"Yes. I promise."

"How do you know for sure though?"

"He was a Cyberman."

"What's a Cyberman?"

"You don't know who the Cybermen are?" Hurom said.

"Let's just say I haven't traveled as much as I have wanted to."

"Ok. So, you want to know who the Cybermen are. They were once a lot like humans. On the planet of Mondas, Earth's twin planet."

"And Earth is where humans originally came from, right?"

"Yes," Hurom said before getting back to the story, "Though they were a lot like humans, there was a major difference with them. Though human's lives seemed to be extending longer, Mondasians lives seemed to be getting shorter. They needed to survive. So, they started replacing their limbs and other organs with cybernetics. Since they couldn't breed anymore, they wanted to find a way to make more. Humans, and any species extremely similar, seemed like valid candidates. The Doctor stopped them though, time and time again."

"My Dad?"

"Yes."

"See, I told you he was heroic."

"Do you know what happened to Mondas? How the Cybermen were first beaten?"

"No."

"It blew up. I don't know how but he was involved. How's your hero now? He sent half of our family on Earth, several years later, to bits and pieces in the 2000's. The Doctor is not the man you think he is. As of right now, you're much better than him."

"You're wrong. You'll see how wrong you are soon. When we see him, he'll explain everything. He's never killed anyone. Ever. He couldn't find it in his hearts to even try."

"Well, we'll see. So, what do we do now?"

"Well, if your daddy's sending robotic assassins after us; I say we have some fun with his criminal operations."

"Like how?"

"Take out Curron's place of operations, and let a real gang leader start a real gang war. That'll show him."

"But won't that kill people? Starting a legit gang war?"

"My Dad said to never kill anyone, which I'm not. He said nothing about manipulating other people into doing it for you."

"Then why did you berate me when you thought the Cyberman was real then?"

"Because you're my friend. You're better than them, and I don't like to be proven wrong," Jenny said smiling before readjusting her newsboy cap. "Shall we get going?"

"Fine. Yeah," Hurom said as the two of them headed towards Curron's building.

* * *

Soon, the two arrived and hid behind a box of crates, looking for guards.

"Ok; so what's the plan?"

"We go in there. Blow the place up, and watch the fireworks."

"Really? That actually sounds like fun."

"Yeah, but first, we have to get everybody out of there."

"And there it goes."

"Oh, come on, Hurom. It should be relatively easy. First thing's first, we need to distract the gate guards."

"What gate guards?"

"Wha-what gate guards? Hurom, if there's one thing I know, its military tactics and the knowledge of forts. I can guarantee you that there's going to be two gate guards." When Jenny turned around to show Hurom the guards, she was proven wrong. "That's odd."

"It's just a lack of guards. What's odd about that?"

"The door's wide open. Someone who wasn't invited is already inside."

"Are we going in?"

"Why not? Sure. Who knows, maybe these fellas are on our side." The two then stealthily ran into the building, or at least Jenny went in stealthily; Hurom was clearly having trouble. _"Mental note. Get Hurom a perception filter."_ Suddenly the two heard noises. It sounded as if Curron and a Cyberman were having an argument.

"You will submit," the Cyber-Controller said to Curron, "All of your forces will be submitted to me and then you will die."

"You're insane. Please, don't kill me."

"You are incorrect Curron Varadanian. Cybermen do not believe in sanity or insanity."

"Well, beliefs or not, I thought you obeyed Borog."

"That was a lie to escape the Slitheen, and mass produce the Cybermen by invading the weaker party. Because of your weakness, Kylos belongs to the Cybermen now. You're services are no longer rendered. You will die now." The Cyber-Controller raised up his gun.

"Wait! I do have a logical bargaining chip."

"What is that?" the Cyber-Controller asked with his gun steady at Curron's head.

"There were Cybermen models far beyond your date and age. They could convert any living organic matter. They're extinct now, but if you could somehow download their data. All things could become Cybermen."

"This information is critical in my scheme for the return of the Cybermen. What do you ask in return, Curron Varadanian?"

"Only two small favors, really. To live is the most important, and to have no mental modifications done if I'm to be Cyber-converted…at least until the entire universe are turned into completely converted Cybermen. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes we do, Curron Varadanian." The Cyber-Controller then went to Curron's giant computer and started typing.

"What are you doing?"

"Turning this place, as well as House Slitheen, into a Cyber-Conversion plant via radio towers. The humans you and Borog owned are now under my control."

"This is really bad isn't it, Jenny?" Hurom asked.

"Yeah. It really is. We have to stop them. If this Cyberman manages to make more humans into Cybermen, Kylos' fate is sealed, and if he can do all organic matter, the universe could be in trouble."

"This information, Time Lady, is false," the Cyber-Controller said, "The Cybermen are here to end all strife by silencing emotions."

"Wha-what? Can he hear us?" Hurom asked, "We've been whispering this whole time."

"My audio receptors are superior to your ears. As is my intelligence." Two Cybermen with guns then appeared behind Hurom and Jenny.

"You will raise your hands up in surrender," the Cyberman said calmly.

"Oh, this is just wonderful," Jenny said.

"Take them to prison cell 489," Curron said, "I've got a cannibalistic, meat-hungry Jarston in there. He'll also…delete them from the equation."

"Delete? Databanks are corrupt. Memory is not showing knowledge on 'delete' but records indicate it should be in my memory-banks. What does it mean, Curron Varadanian?"

"To kill, murder, destroy, eradicate, remove from the equation, or exterminate."

"Very well then, Curron Varadanian, then you shall be deleted as well."

"What? But you promised me-."

"All promises to this point since my reboot have been designated as lies. You will be deleted." The Cyber-Controller then shot Curron Varadanian in the chest where his heart would be.

"AHHHHH!" Curron yelled as he fell down to the floor, deleted.

"Take them to the prison cell that Curron Varadanian requested before his death."

"We obey." The Cybermen then took the two prisoners to Cell 489.

"We're going to be fine, Hurom," Jenny said, trying her best to comfort the panicking Raxacoricofallapatorian. Hurom gave an unsure smile as they were tossed into Prison Cell 489.

"You will be in Prison Cell 489 until the end of your days," one of the two Cybermen said in their deep, dark, emotionless voices. The two Cybermen then closed the doors and returned to their original stations.

"What is a Jarston?" Jenny asked as she pulled out her MultiTech.

"It's a feline-reptilian predator. Why?"

"If it's something that wants to eat me, I'm not going to have a problem killing it, if it isn't sentient."

"You really have some big loopholes in this whole 'no killing' thing," Hurom said. Jenny then pressed a button on her MultiTech, showing a nice, sharp blade. The two could see into the shadows. A pair of red eyes was gleaming at them. It was then that the red eyes were visible with the rest of the creature as it jumped towards Jenny.

* * *

**Next time on the Doctor's Daughter**

* * *

"**This shall be my ascension," the Cyber-Controller said, "I present the first Kylos model of the Cybermen's dreadnaught class: the Cyberking."**

* * *

"**The names Lauren," said a girl with a bow and arrow, half shaved head, and gray skin.**

* * *

"**Upgrade in progress," said a mysterious Cyberman in the shadows.**

* * *

**Next time: Fortress of Silver**


	4. Fortress of Silver

**Chapter 4: Fortress of Silver**

As Jenny was prepared for the fight of her short life, Jenny first pushed the beast off of her, ready for the Jarston to jump back up at her. However, the beast was already dead. "Well, that was easy," Jenny said.

"Jenny," Hurom said, "The Jarston was already dead."

"That's why it was easy, then. Now for the hard part. Convincing whatever killed it to come out of the shadows."

"You don't need a lot of convincing; I'll just stay on this side and you stay on yours," came a female voice.

"Fair enough," Jenny said as she turned to the door and attempted to pick the lock with her knife, "You know, Hurom, there's something I don't understand. Why would Curron have such an advanced palace yet use an extraordinarily simple lock?"

"I can answer that," the girl in the shadows said again, "The Jarston is supposed to eat you so quickly that you don't have a chance to survive."

"Oh. Then how did you manage to kill it?"

"The guards are stupid and didn't register this as a weapon because, like the door, it's not advanced enough, despite this bow and arrow being so advanced it can more than likely pierce their hides."

"What did you use?" Hurom asked. An arrow then flew and hit the wall just an inch away from Hurom. "Oh. A bow and arrow. Lovely."

"Well thanks for doing the hard stuff for us, friend," Jenny said, "What did you do to get in here anyway?"

"I don't remember. Anything."

"Anything? Well, you're breathing, aren't you?"

"I mean I don't remember anything besides basics. I can talk, breathe, and fight. Curron brought me here. I don't remember why."

"You know how to fight?" Jenny asked, intrigued, "We could use your help in saving the universe from the Cybermen."

"The Cybermen? What's a Cybermen?"

"I think when its singular, its called just a Cyberman," Hurom corrected her.

"Whatever. Still, I don't care. Whatever the Cybermen are doing, they can gladly do it."

"Friend, what species are you?" Jenny asked.

"A human. Why?"

"You'll be turned into a Cyberman if we don't destroy them. They plan to transform any human or creature that is anatomically similar into a Cyberman."

"Why are you asking for my help? I could very well be a dangerous criminal."

"But you don't remember that," Jenny said, "So, I'll make a deal with you. If you come with us, then we could help you get your memory back, and in return, you don't kill us when you do get it back. My Dad, his name's the Doctor. He helps people with stuff like this all the time," Jenny said before lowering her voice to where no one could hear her, "I bet."

"The Doctor? Doctor Who?" the girl asked slowly stepping out of the shadows.

"Well it's a funny stor-," Jenny stopped in midsentence to look at this person. As far as any human went, she was beautiful, yet looked like she had been through so much torture and pain. Her hair was buzzed on one half, while the other had dark red hair flowing to her upper back. She had an athletic build, blue eyes, and generous…assets, but her most unique feature is that her skin was gray.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just most humans aren't that color."

"I thought all humans were this shade."

"None that I've seen, Friend."

"And it's not Friend. The name's Lauren."

"Lauren what?"

"I haven't thought of a last name yet. I can't remember anything, remember. All I know is what species I am. And because of you, I'm not even sure of that."

"If it's any consolation, Lauren," Jenny said, "I am sorry." The door finally opened. "But we're in a hurry and this is a limited time offer. Are you going to come with us?"

"Please say yes," Hurom said, "It'd be less awkward if there were three of us." Jenny held out her hand. It took almost a minute of Lauren pondering but she eventually grabbed it and followed Jenny and Hurom out.

"Great, now come on. We have to get out of here." The three were soon running out of the prison section and heading up towards the main part of Curron's fortress once again.

* * *

Curron's eyes opened with life quickly returning to them as well as anger. His specially modified nanogenes had done their job. His heart, after being destroyed by the blaster, was now completely cybernetic.

"We're going to play these games are we? The Cybermen should be more aware that I am unkillable. With these modified nanogenes, I have become immortal. I should have done this years ago to myself."

"Halt. In the name of the Cyber-Leader," two Cybermen said with their guns aimed at Curron.

"I thought he was the Cyber-Controller?"

"He is to be designated Cyber-Controller after being upgraded, we merely addressed him until databanks were restored. You, however, shall be killed immedietly." The two Cybermen then started shooting at Curron and as the lasers went through; the nanogenes did their work and repaired him, as well as give Curron the most advanced Cybermen armor from the destroyed model.

"I don't think I'm dead my friend," Curron said darkly as his spider-like legs neared the two Cybermen, who were showing no fear.

"It would be logical to back up," one of the Cybermen said.

"Agreed." The two soon started backing up, shooting his weak flimsy spider-legs and one of his arms off. However, like magic, the legs came back, making them larger. His arm grew with a canon where his hand should have been. Curron then used his now incredibly fast spider-legs to stab the Cybermen.

"Now what was it you freaks always said before the Doctor ended your newest model?" Curron questioned as he aimed his gun at his upper body, almost obliterating it completely. It soon rebuilt and Curron took his other arm, also rebuilding itself, this time as a hand with intimidating claws. Besides his head and neck there was nothing organic about Curron Varadanian anymore. "Oh yes," the cyborg said in a voice similar to the extinct Cybermen, "Upgrade in progress." Curron then walked over to his trophy case, revealing he had an empty Cyberman helmet from the days of the Cyberiad. He then aimed the gun to his face, before switching the setting to singe. "Go big or go home. HA HA HA HA AHHHHHHHHHH!" Curron yelled as everything but his skull and brain were melted. Before the nanogenes could do their work, Curron put on the Cyberman helmet, thus fusing the helmet to his skin when the nanogenes did activate. "Upgrade completed," Curron said in a monotone voice, "Plan: successful. Activating phase 2 of plan."

* * *

"Begin the process," the Cyber-Leader who had been addressed as the Cyber-Controller said. Soon a large, but tall dome was put onto the unit's head, thus upgrading him.

"Bring me any and all humans on Kylos. They belong to us. They shall be like us."

"We obey," said a few Cybermen as they started leaving.

"What is the status of the Cyber-King?" the Cyber-Controller asked his newly dubbed Cyber-Leader.

"The Cyber-King merely waits to be awakened."

"Then I shall do it. This shall be my ascension," said the Cyber-Controller, "I present the first Kylos model of the Cybermen's dreadnaught class: the Cyberking."

"All hail the Cyberking," said the majority of the Cybermen.

"What's the Cyberking?" Lauren asked.

"Hurom, you know a lot about the Cybermen. Do you have any ideas?"

"I heard it was some ship they used back in the day. Rumor has it; Curron knew a lot more of the Cybermen then anyone else. He was always fascinated by him."

"This is correct," Cyber-Curron said behind the three as he aimed his gun at the three, "You will rise and head to the center stage otherwise I kill you all." Hurom looked at the legs and saw that they were Curron's.

"My God," Hurom said, "I think this was Curron."

"Correction: I _am_ Curron. I am Curron's upgraded form. Curron 2.0. Superior to all life and Cybermen. Emotion exists on a level that I control as does logic. They are both necessary when taking over the universe. Soon I shall lead this army of Cybermen and will convert the weak and pathetic human race." Cyber-Curron was talking loud enough to gain the attention of all of the Cybermen.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Cyber-Controller demanded.

"Revenge, Cyber-Controller," Cyber-Curron said as he led his three hostages to the middle of the room, "I cyber-converted myself with nanogene technology. This Cyberman technology is far superior to your own. I am dozens if not a hundred upgrades ahead of you. I am Curron Varadanian, and I seek your power and armies and ship. The Cyberking belongs to me as does the rest of the Cybermen."

"You have no control over them. I am a Cyber-Controller. Even Cybermen upgraded far beyond my time will not obey a lowly soldier when there is a Cyber-Controller in their presence especially if one is in a Cyberking, which upgrades him to a Cyber-Planner."

"Then you will be deleted." Cyber-Curron raised his weaponized hand and shot at the Cyber-Controller, who dodged the attack.

"Destroy them!" the Cyber-Controller yelled, "Destroy all who are not like us!"

"We obey," the Cybermen started raising their guns and shooting at their four opponents. As Jenny, Lauren, and Hurom hid behind some boxes, the group began to strategize.

"How are we going to beat all of them?" Lauren asked.

"Hurom," Jenny said, "Those Cybermen, are you sure they're not human?"

"If they are, they rely on the cyber-technologies to survive. Once their power is gone, they're brain dead." Jenny was quiet for a minute, thinking of what they should do.

"Lauren, how good are you with that bow?"

"Pretty good. I mean these are the best arrows and bow money can buy…I think."

"Since these weapons are modern and the Cybermen aren't, can you penetrate their armor?" Lauren quickly went above the box they were hiding behind and shot an arrow at one, killing it on the spot.

"Yep."

"Keep doing that. Hurom, this place is identical to your father's palace. Could you get over to the computer and blow this place up? I mean all places like this have a self-destruct sequence."

"It's possible, but what about Curron, the Cyber-Controller, and the Cyberking?"

"Leave them to me," Jenny said as she got up casually and started walking up the steps to the Cyberking's head.

"What are you doing?" Cyber-Curron yelled in anger, his emotion now taking a higher level.

"Stopping this thing from ever leaving this criminal fortress-slash-Cybermen factory."

"NO!" Cyber-Curron yelled as he walked past the rest of the Cybermen.

"Halt," the Cyber-Controller said as he blocked Jenny's path upwards, "You will not pass. For today you shall die."

"Before I go, can I say two things? One, I am impressed with how quickly you built this monstrosity. I mean it's beautiful. Dangerous, though, can't let it leave this place."

"And what is the other thing?" the Cyber-Controller's Cyber-Leader asked right behind her, trapping her on the stairs.

"I thought you fellows said 'deleted' like it was some sort of religious battle cry."

"We do occasionally."

"Just not as much as the newer models."

"Enough. This is irrelevant," the Cyber-Leader said.

"No it isn't," Jenny said casually, "It's a distraction."

"For what?" the Cyber-Leader said before a hand went through his back and out of his chest.

"For me," Cyber-Curron said, furious, "Now, the two of you shall now be deleted."

"See," Jenny said as she and the Cyber-Controller ran up the stairs, "Newer models."

* * *

As Lauren was finishing off the Cybermen, Hurom was finishing off the self-destruct sequence.

"_Ok. Now all I have to do is wait for Jenny or Lauren to give me the ok and then- BLOODY HELL!"_ Hurom freaked out as the Cyber-Leader fell from the stairs and pressed the activation button. "Hey guys the Cyber-Leader just activated the self-destruct sequence!"

"What?" Lauren asked as she shot the last Cyberman.

"Yeah, and, uh, what have we here?" Hurom asked as he picked up an old relic surrounded by glass. _"It's a perception filter. If the Doctor's in the past on Earth, I could really just freak everyone out. I should probably take this."_ Hurom grabbed the perception filter and went with Lauren towards the top of the Cyberking.

* * *

"You will die!" Cyber-Curron yelled. Suddenly the Cyber-Controller grabbed hold of Jenny by the neck with one arm and used his other one to aim his gun, which he used to successfully destroy Curron's spider-legs, and vicious mutated arms. However regular Cyberiad Cybermen arms and legs grew in place this time instead of more spider-legs and weaponized arms. It was now a battle between the most advanced Cyberman model with emotions, a classic model without emotions, and the daughter of the man who was thought to have destroyed both generations of Cybermen. At least for a moment it was. Jenny managed to escape the Cyber-Controller just as Cyber-Curron shot. The shot completely destroyed the Cyber-Controller's upper body, killing it.

"And now it's your turn," Cyber-Curron said.

"Excuse me," Lauren said as Hurom pushed Cyber-Curron off of the stairs, "Hurry," Lauren said, "Into the Cyberking!" As the group headed into the head, it formed a holographic shield.

* * *

"Do you think the shields will hold during the explosion?" Jenny asked.

"No. I made sure the blast would be powerful enough to where that wouldn't happen."

"Then it's over," Jenny said as she sat down, and closed her eyes. She then started to shed a few tears.

"It's not all bad, Jenny," Lauren said, "If we're going to die, at least we saved the universe from the Cybermen."

"No we didn't," Jenny said, "If we failed, the Doctor would have saved everything. He always does. And look at me, trying to be so much like him. I only knew him for part of a day." Cyber-Curron was now banging on the shields with all of his might trying to get in, and the shield was cracking.

"YOU ARE MINE, DAUGHTER OF THE DOCTOR!"

"And look at what my hopes and dreams did to us all. I tried to be more like him then I thought. I don't know you two that well, but all I know is that he took people with him to travel the stars. I did that. I'm not even real. I'm just a dumb clone from his DNA. I'm just a worthless shadow."

"That's not true," Hurom said, "You did all of this, and you discovered the truth that this gang war is nothing but a hoax. The Doctor was a beginner too once, and I'm pretty sure that when the Doctor went up against these Cybermen for the first time, he probably had a brush with death."

"And I literally just met you guys, and I really don't know anything about me or either of you, but I sure am glad I didn't die while staring at a dead Jarston in a prison cell. For that, thank you."

"You're right," Jenny said, "But there's nothing that can be done right now. Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but st-" Jenny stopped talking as her vortex manipulator went off. "Th-this is great! This is just wonderful. The vortex manipulator, it's working. I can leave whenever, and in just eighty seconds, it can take all three of us."

"Self-destruct in forty-five seconds," said a machine.

"I WILL TAKE YOU WITH ME!" Curron yelled outside, "DELETE! DELETE!"

"Go without us," Hurom said, "Go find your family."

"What?" Jenny asked, "No I'm not leaving you two."

"This isn't up for discussion," Lauren said, "I don't remember my family."

"And mine is dead to me or actually dead if the Cybermen got to them. GO!"

"I won't," Jenny yelled before Jenny's voice echoed back, "Actually, you will." Jenny then turned to look back at herself.

"What is this?" Curron asked while still trying to break the shield, "There are two daughters? Twins?"

"I suppose," the new Jenny said as she quickly went over to the original's vortex manipulator, "Watch what I do." This new Jenny messed with it for a second.

"What happened," Jenny asked.

"Listen, I'm you from several seconds into the future. You're about to do all of this. I'm taking Hurom and Lauren, and you're going back several seconds in the past to do the same. Do you understand?"

"Did you hear that Hurom and Lauren? I'm bloody brilliant!"

"Yep, I know. Take care, kiddo," the future Jenny said as she sent the original into the past, thus making the future Jenny the original once again _(I think (wibbly-wobbley timey-wimey…stuff))_.

"Ten seconds to detonation."

"Hurom, Lauren, get over here, quickly and touch the watch." The two hurried over and did as was instructed. Jenny then laughed and looked at Cyber-Curron who had just broken down the barrier.

"My family really does keep screwing you over, Curron." The three then vanished with the vortex manipulator taking them somewhere else.

"No," Curron said.

"Three."

"No!"

"Two."

"NO!"

"One."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Good bye." The entire building suddenly had an energy ball around itself before imploding back in, erasing everything that was in the building.

* * *

Jenny, Hurom, and Lauren soon all opened their eyes. Jenny immediately started looking for the TARDIS.

"Wh-where is it? Where are we?" Jenny looked down at her vortex manipulator. It said TARDIS's last landing.

"Oh, this is just great. Just wonderful," Jenny said, clearly angered.

"What's wrong?" Hurom asked.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked, clearly upset by the news, "I'll tell you what's wrong, but first let me congratulate you for just randomly finding a perception filter. Secondly, future me, when messing with my vortex manipulator, must have altered how close we can get to the TARDIS's traveling energy by mistake. We're three days behind the TARDIS energy. We can catch up with him though whenever his TARDIS stops TARDIS...ing and stuff. Luckily, my vortex manipulator shows how long his TARDIS has been at rest. If he's slow for seventy-two hours, we'll find him. Thirdly, and most importantly, use that perception filter, Hurom. Like now."

Hurom used it, turning into a skinny young man with brown hair in elegant clothing. Clearly, this was Curron's disguise and Hurom would have it change it later.

"And Lauren, that jacket you're wearing, put your hood up."

"Why?" Lauren asked as she did so.

"You know that whole human's aren't gray thing I was talking about? This is a time when they believe aliens, if anything, are magical monsters."

"When are we?"

"Lady and gentleman, we are on planet Earth, year 1835, on the coast of a country called Denmark."

* * *

**Next time on the Doctor's Daughter**

* * *

"**So, this is Earth?" Jenny said, "It's amazing. All of this, uh, sand. The waters and grass. I love it here."**

"**Who's that?" Lauren asked to a man running from the police.  
**

**"This isn't a Hans Christian Anderson," Jenny said, "This is THE Hans Christian Anderson!"**

* * *

**"****Now boys," a hideous woman said, "Mama Papal needs you two to gently persuade them to come to me. If everything goes right, they could be the key to the Doctor's undoing."**

* * *

**Next time: Dark Tidings  
**


	5. Dark Tidings

**Before we begin this new little arc, I'd like to say three things. One. Thanks for all of the follows and favorites. Two. This story, for the time being, is probably going to have two to six little chapters that make up an 'episode'. That'll probably change sometime in the future, but that's how it is for now. Three. Don't forget to review and thanks so much for the positive feedback.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dark Tidings**

"So, this is Earth?" Jenny asked excitedly, "It's amazing."

"What's so amazing about it?" Hurom asked, clearly upset by all the sand, "I mean, this perception filter gave me shoes, but this loose tan dirt is still annoying beyond belief."

"I think they call it, uh, sand," Jenny said, "And look at the waters and the grass. It's simply amazing, isn't it?" Jenny then took her shoes off, putting them in the sand. "This is amazing. I love this stuff."

"It is nice," Lauren said as she did the same by taking her sandals off. With the hood over her head, covering her face, she did look like a monk of some sort. Everyone, however, was enjoying the warm sunlight that touched their skins, even Hurom.

"So, now that we're here? Where should we go?" Hurom asked.

"Well, the Doctor was here," Jenny said, "So, if something exciting did happen, it probably would have, well, happened already. Still, since we have been given a unique opportunity, I don't see why we can't venture into that town over there."

Hurom and Lauren looked over before looking to Jenny. It was just a simple port town. Nothing to admire or gawk at. Jenny however was beyond excited. "Are we going, guys?" she asked as she started sprinting towards the town.

"Yeah, hold on, wait for us!" Hurom yelled.

"Hey, guys," Loren said, "I feel like we're being watched."

"It's probably just some ship from way out there," Hurom said, "I'm sure it's nothing."

* * *

"I'm sure it's nothing," said a mysterious woman in black robes in a mocking voice, "It's probably just some ship from way out there. Do these idiots just pop out of thin air? Time travelers. I hate them all."

This woman appeared to live in a small cottage that held two beds. One was a twin sized bed for her while the other one was for her two 'children'.

"Are my two babies ok? I know that that mean old Doctor managed to destroy the rest of your siblings, but you both are ok, aren't you?" The two didn't move. Forcing the woman to frown before she got a large smile. "Well, it's no matter. Because I just found a much safer way to get even with the Doctor, thanks to all of my leftover technology from the ship." With that the two individuals, who were fully grown, got out of bed. "Good to see that you're both out of bed, boys. Now, here's what has just happened. It couldn't get any better. Take a look. You see that girl?" the woman asked pointing at a mysterious looking orb, "That is the Daughter of the Doctor. What do we think of that, boys?"

Both pairs of hands started to glow. "Exactly, but let's take a look at this. She has a vortex manipulator and is trying to catch up with the TARDIS. While her companion, the skinny one, doesn't have any idea who she is. Almost completely amnesiac. Except she remembers how to kill." The two boys calmed down. "Now boys," the woman says, "Mama Papal needs you two to put on your heads and gently persuade them to come to me. If everything goes right, they could be the key to the Doctor's undoing." It was then that the boys started to talk. "Ma, you know you're going to have to say that all again, right?" one of the boys heads said, "I didn't hear a bloody word. Did you Bill?"

"Mark, you're a bloody idiot," Bill said, "We'll be given all this information in a second. Don't you understand that yet?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I have a bad memory. I get lost in day dreaming and can't remember much else."

"BOYS!" Mama Papal yelled as she pulled down her hood to reveal a horrible, hideously ugly face with white and gray hair, "Will you both please shut up?"

"Yes, Mama," the two boys said.

"Now, the only reason you two are still alive is because I love you, but you both sometimes get on my nerves beyond all reason."

"We're sorry Mama," Bill said, "Hey, where are the rest of the guys?" Mama Papal looked sorrowfully at her orb.

"According to my Mainframe seer, they're all dead thanks to the Doctor. But, also thanks to my Mainframe, which conveniently allows me to gather and study public, private, and personal information on others up to my original timeline, we have a chance at revenge. Now go. And remember, boys, be nice to our guests of impending doom. Ha, ha, ha!"

As the two went out Mark looked at Bill.

"You know, I don't mind when people laugh," Mark said, "but I think she practices that one just to sound evil. Seeing how she's our mother, she doesn't seem that evil, but it still seems a bit unhealthy."

"Shut up, Mark."

"And with my plan coming into fruition, the entire world will belong to me, and if that happens, I won't need this 'Lauren' girl," Mama Papal said evilly, "The Doctor will come to me like a worm writhing on a hook if I have control of his precious planet Earth."

* * *

"This place is amazing!" Jenny said as she saw everything in the Danish town. It was in all honesty just a few houses on the land while the pier appeared to be the market for everything everyone needed.

"I'm going to go buy something," Jenny said.

"With what money?" Lauren asked.

"Money?" Jenny asked, "The people this far back know what money is?"

"I think so," Hurom said, "Money comes in to civilizations pretty early. I'm pretty sure it's here now."

"I'll ask. Excuse me friend," Jenny said to a merchant who was selling what appeared to be cabbages, "Are those green round leaf things available for me to eat without giving you currency?" The merchant looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Undskyld, frue. Jeg kan ikke forstå et ord, du lige sagde," the merchant said.

"_Crap," _Jenny thought to herself_, "I forgot to put in primitive Earth languages in my vortex manipulator. Let me just fix that real quick."_ It was then that Jenny was messing with her watch-like device underneath the stall. In a minute, Jenny cleared her throat and was speaking perfect Danish.

"Terribly sorry about that," Jenny said to the merchant, "I forgot I'm in another country. I'm used to my basic language. Terribly sorry."

"Oh, it's fine, my friend, and welcome to Denmark. How is everything going for you so far? Where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm actually from, uh, America?" Jenny said, not entirely sure if America existed yet.

"The new world? You must have had quite the journey then."

"You could say that," Jenny said calming down, "Now I was wondering if I could use my foreign currency to purchase some fish and, uh, cabbage." Jenny was shocked that she now knew the word. _"Must be part of the vortex manipulator. I knew putting that add-on would come in handy."_

"But of course. Just let me see your money first." As Jenny pulled the money out, which was actually currency in the future, something amazing happened that not even Jenny had anticipated. The vortex manipulator glowed and touched the money, making it take the appearance of Danish currency. When Jenny gave the money, the merchant frowned in confusion before smiling again. "I guess you had a bit of our money lying around after all, didn't you?"

"Uh, I guess I did," Jenny said, clearly being caught off guard that it was Danish money as she took her fish and cabbage. She then ran back to Hurom and Lauren.

"Strangely dressed group," the merchant said, "Oh, well, Americans."

* * *

"Alright," Jenny said, "Did you see that?"

"Jenny?" Lauren asked, "Were you speaking primitive Earth language?"

"A dialect of it, yes. It's called Danish. I put it into the vortex manipulator. Fancy, isn't it? And you get these abilities too by simply touching it." Hurom and Lauren then touched the manipulator. "Oh, and I almost forgot, this thing did something even I didn't know about. It somehow changed my, well, change into local currency. Even I didn't know it did that. I'm more of a genius than I thought."

Lauren and Hurom rolled their eyes at that. "What? I am? I'm bloody clever. Guys? Gu-oomph."

"Sorry, terribly sorry," said a well-groomed and well-shaven middle aged man. He had light brown curly hair in the back, and was bald towards the front. Judging by his clothes, he seemed to be of upper class. However, he was running from what appeared to be the police.

"Out of the way, lass," one of the three police men said.

"Well, who's he?" Lauren asked Jenny as they all turned to look at the police chasing the man.

"I have no idea," Jenny said before smiling, "Let's go find out."

"What?" Hurom said, "He could be dangerous. The police are after him after all."

"I thought you'd be used to that, Hurom."

"Hey," Hurom said angrily, "It was never my fault. Never."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to strike a nerve, but can we go, please?" Jenny asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"It'd be boring without you two, and we have to waste time, and, and, oh, let's just go!" Jenny yelled as she grabbed both of them. Soon all three of them were running to the pier.

"Now, gentlemen," the well-dressed man said, "If anything, I only picked a fight with one of you. I demand as a citizen of Denmark that you stop this nonsense immediately."

"Not this time, Anderson," the leader of the small police force said, "After what you said to me."

"It was only the truth," Anderson said as he laid on the ground in a fetal position.

"You called me over-sensitive, and a bigot to violence."

"Doesn't that prove you are though if you attack him?" Jenny asked. The police man turned around, absolutely shocked that someone would say that to him yet again.

"And just who are you to make such a bold claim, girl?"

"The name's Jenny, and, this is just me wondering, are you the head policeman of this entire town?"

"Well, no," the policeman said uncomfortably, "That would b-."

"Did I ask who it was yet?" Jenny asked, trying to sound intimidating, lowering her newsboy cap as she looked at the man straight in the eyes.

"N-no, ma'am."

"Would you like to tell me?"

"Of course, ma'am, the one in charge is-."

"I wouldn't tell me though, because if you do, I'll be reporting all three of you, and you'll be kicked out of the force so quickly, I won't even be able to thank the captain for doing so. Do I make myself clear, good Sir?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am. Of course. I'm terribly sorry," he said as he stumbled around trying to get away from Jenny.

"He's right about everything he said about you," Jenny said harshly as they all ran away. She then looked back at the scared man who was lying down. "Are you ok, Mate?" Jenny asked as she helped the man back up.

"Of course, I'm ok, my dear child. This isn't the first time that I've gotten into trouble. Though, I do thank you for your assistance. Hans Christian Anderson, at your service."

"I'm Jenny, and these are my friends Hurom and Lauren."

"Hurom? Why, what kind of name is that?"

"He's, uh, a foreigner," Lauren said, her face still hidden.

"Ah, of course. Well, Jenny, I must be on my way. I have had my fair share of excitement for one week." As he started walking off, Jenny smiled. She was looking at her vortex manipulator and then back at him.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked.

"Lauren, I believe this man was with the Doctor earlier this week."

"What makes you say that?" Hurom asked.

"Because this isn't a Hans Christian Anderson. This is THE Hans Christian Anderson. When I was on my ship getting parts for this vortex manipulator, I read all of his stories. He made so many wonderful stories ranging from 'The Little Mermaid,' 'Thumbelina,' and 'The Ugly Duckling.' He just hasn't made them yet. Too early in his career."

"Why do you think he went with the Doctor on an adventure?" Lauren asked.

"It's a gut feeling. Think about it. He's the most famous person here…probably, he said he has had too much adventuring for the week, and the Doctor was here. It makes since, right?"

"I don't know," Lauren said, "Seems a little far-fetched."

"Well, the two of you can go be near-fetched then. I'm going to go talk to him, but seriously, enjoy the town and sight-seeing and stuff. I'll meet you all back here soon." It was then that Jenny ran off.

"Great, she left us," Hurom said, "Now what?"

"We could at least try to enjoy ourselves, or maybe get to know each other. I mean we haven't really had a lot of time to get to know each other, anyways."

"Alright, but, I'd rather sit down doing it," Hurom said

"So would I," Lauren said, "Let's do it away from the populace. I know we're disguised but I still can't help feel like we're being looked at." It was then the two went to the woods and saw everything, including Jenny talking to Anderson. "So, how did you get caught up in all of this?" Lauren asked.

"Me? I was the son to the leader of the Slitheen's. They're a powerful and large criminal family on Kylos. Believe it or not, she kidnapped me and was pretending to sell me to Curron so that she could get the last piece to her custom vortex manipulator."

"You're kidding," Lauren said.

"Nope. I even tried to kill her at first when I broke free, but when she saved me from Curron again, I became indebted to her, and soon, that became friendship. The first true friendship I had in years. My father didn't like her because she was a Time Lord."

"What's a Time Lord?"

"For the most part…murderers," Hurom said scornfully. He knew the Doctor had killed over half his family tree before. Of course, his family probably deserved it. He still couldn't find it in his heart to forgive the Doctor. Not yet at least. "What about you?"

"You know everything about me," Lauren said, "I don't know who or what I am anymore. I'm-."

"Lauren?" Hurom asked as he turned to face her. Two men had grabbed her and were carrying her away. "LAUREN!" Hurom yelled as he turned off his perception filter.

"The bloody hell! What's a Raxacoricofallapatorian doing here?" Mark asked.

"You might want to give her back," Hurom said angrily, hovering over both of her assailants.

"No," Bill said before knocking Lauren out, "I think we'll just take you out now. Mark, let's show him what we can do." It was then that Bill and Mark grabbed their heads and pulled them off their bodies. They're hands then began to glow.

"Now you're in trouble," Mark's head said before it was dropped carelessly on the floor, "Ow, hey, watch it." Hurom could feel the heat of their glowing hands. Bill's body attacked but missed, setting the tree right behind Hurom on fire.

"KILL HIM!" Bill yelled at his and Mark's bodies, "Make him suffer for getting in the way." The two bodies now had him cornered thanks to a three large trees.

* * *

**Next time on the Doctor's Daughter**

* * *

"**So you did know the Doctor?" Jenny asked amazed**

"**Yes, he was here just a few hours ago," Hans Christian Anderson said.**

* * *

"**Lauren's been taken!" Hurom said to Jenny.**

"**What?" Jenny asked.**

* * *

"**Where am I?" Lauren asked.**

"**With a friend," Mama Papal said, "With someone who can restore your memory. All you have to do for me is a small favor."**

* * *

"**This is all your fault, you know," Jenny said.**

"**My fault? You're the one who took her with us. You're the one who left her side. This is your fault all in an effort to learn more about Daddy!" Hurom said back.**

"**You're edging a side of me that you don't ever want to see, Hurom," Jenny said, with intense anger and intimidation in her eyes.**

* * *

"**They want to take my vengeance away from the Doctor? Which I rightly deserve?" Mama Papal asked, "I won't let them have it! Boys, get your dad up."**

* * *

"**Look out!" Lauren said as a man dressed in black with a cape charged at them on a black horse. The scariest thing however was that this man had a pumpkin for a head.**

"**I've come for your heads!" the Headless Horseman said in an echoed voice in front of Hurom, Jenny, Lauren, and Anderson, "All of them."**

* * *

**Next time: The Headless of Denmark**


	6. The Headless of Denmark

**Chapter 6: The Headless of Denmark**

"Mr. Anderson!" Jenny yelled as Hans Christian Anderson turned around.

"Yes, what is it?" Anderson said as he was opening the door to his small cottage.

"I have to ask you something. Something important."

"What could it possibly be, my child?" Anderson asked, motioning her to come in. Jenny closed the door.

"Do you know anything about a man called the Doctor?" Jenny asked. Anderson's eyes widened for a moment and he turned his head away from her.

"I'm sorry; you'll have to be more specific when you say Doctor. I mean, Doctor Who?" Anderson said, trying his best to look Jenny in the eyes. Jenny was easily looking through all of his lies however.

"The Doctor. He has no name. He travels in a mysterious blue box. He does the impossible. That Doctor." Anderson put his hands on his face and just screamed into them. "Are-are you alright?"

"No, no, no," Anderson said as he went to open the door, "I need you to get out. Now!"

"What? Why?"

"I've had enough adventures for one day. Can't you all just leave me in peace?"

"No," Jenny said firmly, "Not until you tell me what I want." Jenny looked at Anderson, and, more importantly, Anderson looked at Jenny. Her eyes. They had seen so much more than he had ever seen, but compared to the Doctor, she was a novice, like that friend of his. Yet, there seemed to be something familiar in her eyes. Something familiar that connected her to him. It was determination, and rage (though nowhere the same amount he had seen in the Doctor's eyes), and sadness. The sadness was becoming the predominant emotion. "Please. I just want to know what he did while he was here."

"Oh, very well, come on, and sit down," Anderson said, admitting defeat.

"So, you did know the Doctor?" Jenny asked excitedly.

"Yes. He was here just a few hours ago. You aren't one of his friends, are you? Well, I assume you are, but I mean, he didn't forget you, did he?"

"Sort of. I'm trying to find him again. I barely got to know him. What about you?"

"Me? Oh, well the Doctor came to me and I followed him. There were these mermaid like creatures that the Doctor saved from these headless men. It gave me a great idea for a book. I'm planning on calling it 'The Young Mermaid'."

"Why not 'The Little Mermaid'?" Jenny asked.

"I like that even better, but still, I don't know what else to put in the story."

"_I can't believe it,"_ Jenny thought_, "The Doctor helped inspire 'The Little Mermaid' More importantly, I named it."_ "What was he like?" Jenny asked, clearly very excited.

"Um, well he had brown hair, wore a bo-"

"No not that. Personality like what was he like?"

"Oh, well," Anderson started before he was interrupted again. Hurom, with his perception filter back on, busted into Anderson's house.

"What's wrong, Hurom?" Jenny asked happily.

"Lauren's been taken!" Hurom yelled.

"What?" Jenny asked, her mood changing quickly, "What do you mean taken."

"They were taken by two headless men. Well, they had their heads, but they took them off of their bodies."

"It can't be," Anderson said.

"What?" Jenny asked, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"He killed them all."

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked angrily, "Both of you, what are you talking about!"

"The Headless Men," Anderson said, "The Doctor destroyed them all. He must have. How many did you see, friend of Jenny?"

"Two."

"And you said that they had heads? Just not on them?"

"Yes."

"Then we mustn't waste any time," Anderson said, "I will help the two of you get your friend back, but after that, I'm done with it. If anymore 'friends' of the Doctor come, they're on their own."

"Let's just get going," Jenny said angrily as she pushed Hurom out of the way to the door_, "I made a promise to Lauren that she'd find out who she is,"_ Jenny thought angrily_, "I am not about to let some headless idiots make me break that promise. Whoever they are, they are going to regret ever touching her!"_

* * *

Lauren was finally starting to wake up. She didn't move however. She was far too clever to let anyone think that she was awake. She was going to wait until she could completely move again. Her captors were even stupid enough to leave her bows and arrows on. She could hear a woman talking.

"Oh, this is perfect. Brilliant might I say," said Mama Papal, "When this lovely little girl wakes up, I'll have her eating out of my palms. The Doctor will be mine."

"I wouldn't count on that," Lauren said as she jumped right up and reached for her bow. It wasn't there, however. "What?"

"Oh, my," Mama Papal said, "It seems you're just as hostile as I expected. Good thing I was prepared.

"But how?"

"Oh, those things? They were thrown at the bottom of the ocean. I mean, I know they were eons ahead of their time, but still. They could have killed me before I made my deal with you. I even gave you a token of appreciation." Mama Papal held up a mirror, which made Lauren gasp. She had regular colored skin, and shoulder length red hair.

"How did you do this?" Lauren asked.

"It wasn't hard," Mama Papal said, "I just had to read your thoughts and your memories to decide what you wanted most out of life. Seeing how there's just a few things, I gave you your most recent desires."

"You made me look human?" Lauren asked.

"Exactly."

"But how? Who are you? Where am I?"

"How? Well, you're clearly not from this time, so I'll you the truth. Science. I typically tell everyone its magic though. It's fitting with my looks," Mama Papal said, lowering her hood for Lauren to see.

"Why not use this technology on yourself?"

"Technology? Hah! I come from a planet where that stuff is shunned."

"Then what's that?" Lauren asked pointing at the mainframe.

"Oh, that? Well, I was the black sheep on my planet. The point is, child, I used chemicals to make you look like that. It cured you. You were poisoned. That's why you looked so…ugh."

"Who poisoned me?"

"I don't know. Probably the same person who made you lose your memory. As for where you are, you're with a friend; Mama Papal at your service, and because of me, you have someone who could restore your memory. All you have to do for me is a small favor. A trifle really."

"What's that?" Lauren asked.

"What I need is, well, this is going to sound horrible. You're head."

"My head?"

"Yes. You can keep it and reattach it, but my powers aren't what they were. I need to sever the one thing that can stop my magi-sorry, science, from working. The mind. You must listen only to your heart if this is to work."

"Then it won't work. I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Mama Papal yelled as Mark and Bill's headless bodies, "There is another form of payment I could accept."

"What's that?" Lauren asked intrigued.

"I like your jacket," she said. Lauren took it off and through her monk like jacket to her. "Now for a magic trick." In a moment there was an identical jacket and she gave them to her two boy's bodies. The two now looked like monks when they put the hoods over their head, which made it seem like they had heads.

"Mama," Bill's head asked next to Mark's, "How is that possible?"

"Oh, just a little bit of science. Nothing to it really."

"And what's the second thing?" Lauren asked cautiously.

"This is the big one. I need you to travel with the Doctor's Daughter, and when you do finally catch up to the Doctor. Kill him."

"You want me to kill the Doctor?" Lauren asked.

"Exactly," Mama Papal said extending her hand, "And you won't even remember you made the deal until you see the Doctor. That way, you'll have no guilty conscious."

Lauren looked at her hand.

"Do we have a deal, Sweetheart?" Mama Papal asked.

"No," Lauren said softly before raising her voice, "No, I won't do it."

"Won't you?"

"NO!" Lauren yelled, "You made me look like this so that I'd do all of this for you."

"Well, look at that, Boys. She caught on. Tell me, this, though, Child, do you know why you look like that? It's because I put a unique little serum into your system. Like a DNA alteration perception filter. All I can say is you weren't human, but you are now. Inside and out."

"You're lying. I am human. I was human. That's all I definitely was. That's all I remember. Stop lying! Stop lying!"

"What would I have to gain from lying to my new assassin."

"I didn't agree to it."

"Didn't you? I said you wouldn't remember making the deal, that doesn't mean you didn't agree to it."

"You're lying. You're messing with my head!"

"I could be. I very easily could be, but am I?"

"SHUT UP!" Lauren yelled as she grabbed one of the Headless Men. By pushing on a pressure point on the Monk, his hand started to glow and managed to throw a fire ball into the cabin, which caught on fire. Lauren then ran out of the house and into the woods. Mama Papal was now fuming mad.

"Mama, help us!" Mark's head yelled.

"Not now, boys," Mama Papal said while both panicking and using her Mainframe, "There has got to be one more survivor from the Doctor's genocide. There has to be. What's this?" The Mainframe was glowing as Mama Papal grew a dark and evil smile. "Oh, yes. Now, I've got them. They want to take my vengeance away from the Doctor? I won't let them have it! THEY'LL NEVER GET IT! TIME TO TAKE THIS ENTIRE WORLD BY FORCE!" Mama Papal yelled in fury before calming down and looking at her two headless sons', "Boys, Daddy somehow survived. Go wake him up." The sons nodded and ran outside.

"Mama," Mark said, "What about us?"

"Sorry, Boys," Mama Papal said as she pulled out the Mainframe, "Mama can't reach you through the fire. I love you, bye."

"What?" Bill asked infuriated as Mama Papal ran outside with the bodies of her boys, "After everything we did for you? You're leaving us?" The fire was growing stronger. "NOOOOO!" the boys yelled as the house came crumbling down on top of them.

* * *

Jenny was storming in front of Hurom and Anderson._ "I knew I shouldn't have trusted Hurom with simply watching Lauren. I told them to enjoy the town, and what do they do? They just wander off and go into the woods."_

"Jenny?" Hurom asked, "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? Oh, I'm wonderful," Jenny said angrily, "Just absolutely wonderful Hurom. This is all your fault, you know? You completely disobeyed my instructions."

"How is this my fault? And what do you mean by instructions?" Hurom asked in an upset tone, "You said to enjoy the sight-seeing and stuff."

"I also said to enjoy the town, which means stay in the damn town!" Jenny yelled, now facing Hurom. Hurom stared her down.

"I still don't see how it's my fault!" Hurom yelled back, "You weren't specific with your instructions. You the one who took her with us! You're the one who left her side, not me! If anything, this is your fault all in an effort to learn more about Daddy!" Hurom yelled back. Jenny's eyes widened with anger. She had never been so infuriated. How dare he even say that to her.

"You're edging a side of me that you don't ever want to see, Hurom," Jenny said calmly, without any subtleness in her rage, though.

"I knew I'd regret coming with you."

"Well, what do you want? Do you want to go back to Kylos? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!" Hurom and Jenny were now just staring each other down. Anderson was just standing there awkwardly, trying his hardest not to listen. This was an extraordinarily awkward conversation for him.

"No," Hurom said calming down, "I'm not going back. I'd rather stay here than go back."

"Then don't wander off again," Jenny said firmly, her anger leaving her as well, "I'm not going to lose Lauren because you two were stupid." The two still stared at each other, knowing that whoever looked away first would be admitting defeat. That all changed when they heard Lauren.

"HEY!" Lauren yelled. Jenny, Hurom, and Anderson all turned to see a girl who was dressed and looked similar to Lauren with a full head of shoulder length red-hair run to them.

"Who's that?" Hurom asked.

"Guys, we've got to run," Lauren said, "She's coming."

"Who's coming, Lauren?" Jenny asked.

"Lauren?" Hurom asked before whispering to Jenny so Anderson couldn't hear, "Lauren's gray, remember."

"Yes," Jenny said, agitated, "I remember, but look at her face, her body structure, and listen to her voice. That's Lauren. What happened to you?" Jenny asked as she turned to face Jenny. Lauren was extraordinarily impressed that Jenny realized it was her. She was prepared to explain herself completely though. Jenny, however, knew it was her. She had seen it more in her eyes than anything else. It was Lauren; however, Jenny needed to know how this person became Lauren.

"Some sort of witch woman did this to me."

"Why?" Jenny asked seriously.

"She read my mind. Knew what I wanted. She did it in hopes that I'd help her kill the Doctor." Lauren wasn't going to mention the possibility of agreeing to the deal without realizing it. Not yet at least.

"Did you agree to it?" Jenny asked.

"I-I don't think so," Lauren said, deciding to tell Jenny right away. She always seemed to know what to do. She could probably be made to help.

"What do you mean you think so?"

"I won't remember ever doing the deal until I see the Doctor. But I didn't. I couldn't." When this was all over, Jenny was going to yell at Lauren too, but now that this had come into play, she wasn't quite sure what to even say.

"It'll be ok," Jenny said hugging Lauren. While she was hugging her, Lauren began to cry. "I'm sorry," Jenny said, mimicking her father without even realizing it. That apology was for Lauren, who had been a victim. Jenny then looked up to Hurom, still hugging a sobbing Lauren, "I'm so sorry." Hurom nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm not," said Mama Papal coming out of nowhere with her two 'son's' dressed as monks, "I tried to be reasonable, but now I realize that I have no choice. This world will belong to me. I shall draw the Doctor out. Make him furious to know that I killed his daughter."

"What?" Anderson asked confused as he looked at Jenny, "You're his daughter?" Jenny nodded while she looked back at Mama Papal.

"Of course, I won't sully my hands for anyone but him. Luckily, I have my hubby to do it for her."

"Oh my God," Hurom said as he looked at the fat witch like woman.

"What?" Jenny asked quickly, "Wh-what is it?"

"She's not even human," Hurom said, "I know that species. She's a-."

"It doesn't matter to you," came a new voice. He came in on horseback. His entire outfit, which covered his entire body and had a cape, as well as his horse was pitch black. He swung a sword at them very quickly.

"Look out!" Lauren yelled as they all dodged.

"Oh my God," Anderson said, "It's real. I read about him in some American folklore by a writer several years ago. Oh, God."

"Who is he?"

"According to writer Washington Irving of America," Anderson said, "This perfectly describes the Headless Horseman."

"But he has a head," Lauren said.

"But it's a bloody pumpkin!" Anderson yelled.

"I have come for your heads," the Headless Horseman said in an echoed voice as he grabbed his pumpkin head off of him. The horse then went on its hind legs.

"Oh my God," Jenny said in amazement.

"All of them." The horse than got closer to the four as he prepared to attack once again.

* * *

**Next time on the Doctor's Daughter**

* * *

"**I will have my children again," Mama Papal said.**

* * *

**The Headless Monks and the Headless Horseman are attacking everyone on sight in the town.**

* * *

"**We have to stop her," Jenny said.**

* * *

"**I name you, Daughter of the Doctor," Mama Papal said furiously, "Completer of your father's work! The woman who completed our genocide!"**

* * *

"**NOOOOOOO!" Jenny yelled in a tone that sounded both sad and angry.**

* * *

**Next time: War of the Headless**


	7. War of the Headless

**Chapter 7: War of the Headless**

The Headless Horseman was again about to slash at the group when Jenny pulled out her MultiTech and used one of her six attachments. A small but long amount of fire came out of the MultiTech, scaring the Headless Horseman away for a moment. "Run!" Jenny yelled as the group started to make their escape.

"You can run," the Headless Horseman said, "But you cannot hide from me. All will die from my blade." The Headless Horseman then started chasing the group into the forest.

"How is it talking?" Lauren asked while she was running.

"My dear child," Hans Christian Anderson said to Lauren, "How is it alive? How are any of them alive?"

"These are all great questions," Jenny said, "But how about we keep running for a while before we question anything?"

"That's probably the best idea for right- AHHH!" Hurom yelled as they all fell into a small hole. Everyone but Jenny became unconscious. The Headless Horseman's horse however, couldn't fit, and the rider wouldn't go after them due to Jenny's MultiTech being pointed at him.

"It appears we're at a stalemate," the Headless Horseman said.

"No we're not," Jenny said calmly.

"You're trapped down there because of me, and I'm trapped up here because of you. How are we not at a stalemate?"

"Because I have a vortex manipulator and can go anywhere throughout time and space. I could just easily leave you all here in the dust, but that would affect the timeline, wouldn't it?" Jenny asked herself out loud, "If I leave, the witch woman's going to do something that could change the entire future, and not even the Doctor's here to stop it. So, I'll make a deal with you instead. You just answer any question I have, and in return I'll let you leave here unscratched."

"Ah ha, ha, ha, ha!" the Horseman laughed, "What could you possibly do to me?"

"Nothing at this exact second," Jenny said, "Why not at least humor me?"

"Very well," the Horseman said confidently.

"_That was extraordinarily easy," _Jenny thought,_ "He clearly fell far from the brain tree; of course, he doesn't have a brain."_ Jenny then cleared her voice before she started talking. "Right, first question. How are you talking?"

"Re-really? That's what you're going to ask before anything else?" the Horseman asked.

"Well, it's a good question," Jenny said, "I mean you have a removable pumpkin for a head."

"It's the pumpkin that allows me to talk," the Headless Horseman said as he removed the front of the pumpkin. Jenny's eyes widened at what she saw. It was the disembodied head of what appeared to be a robot.

"Ah a robot," Jenny said out loud in disbelief, "So, you're a cyborg?"

"What's a cyborg?" the Headless Horseman asked as he closed his pumpkin back and put it on his head, "This is what evolved humans look like in the future according to my mistress."

"And what's your mistress' name?" Jenny asked, "Is she the witch looking woman?"

"Her name is Mama Papal. She is my mistress. I was her first and most loyal soldier. The one not deemed her child but her spouse."

"And she's not human," Hurom said as he woke up along with the others, "She's a Carrionite in disguise. Their even more hideous looking creatures than that woman is. I thought they were extinct."

"But _she_ survived didn't she?" Jenny asked to everyone, "The last survivor of her species. Alone without a family and that makes her more dangerous than ever." Jenny sounded almost sad for Mama Papal for a moment before she changed her tone to happy, "And just one more question. Just for the heck of it. Are we speaking Danish right now?"

"Y-yes?" the Headless Horseman said, clearly confused by that, "Why would you even ask that?" Suddenly, Jenny, Lauren, Hurom, and Anderson all vanished. "What?"

"Why'd I ask that?" Jenny said as she slapped the butt of the horse to make it start running, "Oh, I was just curious. Trying to get to know you better." The horse then got stuck in the hole as well as one of the Headless Horseman's feet.

"What sorcery is this?"

"It's this," Jenny said pointing to her vortex manipulator, "It has the power to let me travel through all of time and space, or just twenty feet."

"AHHH!" the Headless Horseman yelled as he was getting his foot unstuck.

"And that's our cue to run!" Jenny said as the four of them started to run away.

It was then that Mama Papal came out of nowhere, clearly upset that the Headless Horseman had failed.

"Get out of there you idiot!" Mama Papal yelled as she pulled him out of the hole. The horse also managed to escape the hole, but ran off.

"What now mistress?" The Headless Horseman asked.

"I will have my children again," Mama Papal said furiously, her Mainframe in one of her hands, "Go find the others. They have gone into the town. Take all their heads. I'll have them all as my children. I'll take this whole planet!"

* * *

"What do we do now?" Anderson asked. It was then everyone heard screaming coming from the small town.

"_She's attacking the village,"_ Jenny thought. She was now infuriated beyond reason. The last of a species committing a genocide campaign. "We have to stop her," Jenny said, "I have to stop her, and I can guarantee you that no force on this planet is going to stop me with that goal!" Jenny than started running towards the screams of the town.

* * *

The Headless Monks and the Headless Horseman were already on the pier attacking the town. Two more had joined the ranks of the Headless Monks, gaining robes after their beheading. There was now only one person who wasn't hiding on the pier. It was the police officer that Jenny told off for trying to hurt Anderson.

"Please don't do it; I don't want to die!" the officer said.

"Give me that sword," Mama Papal said. She was furious that all of her plans were foiled. She would have to destroy the human race to get the Doctor's attention now.

"Please don't," the officer said in a fetal position.

"Papal," Jenny said loud, firm, and quickly. Mama Papal looked up to see Jenny, Anderson, Hurom, and Lauren standing on the other side of the pier. "Don't do it."

"Why not?" Mama Papal said, "Your father took everything away from me! My species. My new sons and daughters. I will have my revenge on him!"

"Why?"

"Wh-why?" Mama Papal asked infuriated, "After everything he's ever done to me. He deserves it."

"I'm willing to make a deal with you. Give up this revenge scheme, and let the headless finally die, and I'll take you home."

"But my planet was destroyed!"

"I can take you there centuries before it was destroyed;" Jenny said calmly, "The choice is yours."

"And what if I say no?"

Jenny laughed for a second. It was that laugh you get when everything goes wrong and you just laugh. You don't know why you do it, but you just do. That was Jenny's laugh right then.

"I've been traveling around the universe for nine months now. Most of the time, I was looking for parts for my vortex manipulator and I only just started searching for the Doctor. But I have learned something about him."

"And what's that?"

"The Doctor, if he was here instead of me, would offer you the same deal or something similar, and if you said no to his deal, he would kill you." Jenny said this almost emotionless, which shocked Mama Papal. "If you said no, you'd be dead. I've heard stories this whole time about how the Doctor is a good man. When I first met him, he never killed anyone. No one. Now I know why. He'll only kill those that can change this."

"What's this?" Mama Papal asked.

"The fate of a planet. The extinction of the human race. If you cut everyone's head off, it's game over for them. I wasn't part of any major time altering event. There was no need to stop my killer, but there is a need to stop you. I realize the Doctor kills people now, and if he had something to do with the end of your planet, I'm sorry. I'm sorry he killed your new family, but, Mama Papal, I'm asking you, I'm begging you, don't make me become like him. Not in that respect."

Mama Papal looked at Jenny for a moment then smiled a horrible grin. She gave one of her Headless Monks the Mainframe, and they all disappeared except her and the Headless Horseman. "Where'd they go?"

"I set it for random. I won in two aspects, Daughter of the Doctor. I sent them off. With my mainframe, the Papal Mainframe, they shall survive in a different time. I gave them instructions to assimilate anyone that they can. To make a religion out of simply killing your father."

"What's the other aspect of victory," Jenny said calmly.

"This. Tell your father who it was that made you become like him. Tell him Mama Papal says hello." It was then that Mama Papal cut off the police officers head, which turned him into a monk. She gave the monk the sword, and then he vanished into a different time with the other monks.

"NOOOOO!" Jenny yelled furiously as she started to run towards them, "You just made the biggest mistake of your entire life! You know why? The Doctor would take you out quickly. You two are the first I've ever taken. It's going to be a slow and long process, and because you disobeyed me, because you wanted me to be this, there is going to be a small part of me, a terribly, horrible small part, that's going to enjoy this!" Jenny yelled before calming down, now fighting back tears, "And for that, I'm sorry." Jenny then disappeared for half a second before popping up with eighteen more people. She then grabbed the Horseman and Papal's hands.

"Do it," Papal said.

"I hate you for this," Jenny said back.

"Then you'll never forget it." The three of them disappeared and reappeared in one of the houses. It must have been the same one that she got all of those people out of. "So, child, how are you going to end us? How are you going to truly be a part of your father's legacy?" Jenny was silent. She knew how as she pulled out her MultiTech and brought out the small flamethrower. The cabin was soon on fire as well as the Horseman. Mama Papal was surrounded by fire as was Jenny. She could leave though, but she wasn't just yet. She was going to punish herself by watching what she had done. Mama Papal laughed for a moment, and then her voice changed to anger. "I name you, Daughter of the Doctor, completer of your father's work! The woman who completed our genocide. Remember me, Girl. As the one who made you into him completely!" With that, Jenny prepared her vortex manipulator to get out of the burning building. She couldn't bear to watch anymore of it. She left right as the house foundation started to fall in. "There're two of them now," Mama Papal said, now realizing her mistake. It was her last mistake.

Jenny watched from the pier with the others as the building caved in on itself. The people she took from the burning building stared at her in amazement. One of the people, a little girl, hugged Jenny. "Thank you. For saving us that is." Jenny gave a slight smile at the little girl. She saved her. She saved countless generations of humans by stopping Mama Papal. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

"Jenny, come here," an older woman said. The little girl then ran over to her mom. Jenny's hearts broke at that. This little girl was so innocent, and yet she was so guilty for murder. Yet they shared the same name. "Thank you, so much for saving us, ma'am," the woman said, "What's your name?" Jenny couldn't say it. It bothered her so much that her and that innocent little girl shared the same name.

"I-I'm the Daughter," Jenny said weakly.

"The daughter of who?" someone else asked.

"The Doctor," she said firmly. Everyone was quiet. They were saved from another attack not even a day before by the Doctor. She now had their upmost respect.

"If there is anything we can do to help," a man said, "We're in your debt."

"If you see the Doctor. Tell him his daughter's looking for him." With that, Jenny put her hands in her pockets and walked away from the crowd, with only Anderson, Hurom, and Lauren following her.

* * *

"Why didn't you say you're name if you don't mind me asking?" Anderson asked when they returned to his house.

"I was a hundred percent at fault for taking someone's life," Jenny said, "When I found out that little girl was named Jenny, I couldn't say it. She's so innocent and I'm not. I don't want her to ever associate herself with me. Ever." Anderson nodded.

"Well, I can respect that," Anderson said, "I guess this is good bye." The two of them shook hands.

"Are you going to incorporate all of this into 'The Little Mermaid'?" Jenny asked.

"Some of it. I want it to be original. No Headless Horseman. No headless anything. That horrible witch though, I'll use, and you, my dear," Anderson turned to Lauren, "Gave me a great idea when you told me the real witch offered you a deal. The mermaid will be offered a deal by the witch where she loses her voice in order to get what she wants."

"What does she want?" Lauren asked, slightly honored and embarrassed that she helped inspire a book.

"Well, I guess we'll find that out. Thank you all. Jenny, I hope you find your father."

"I do to," Jenny said, as the three of them left the house and went outside.

"Should we get going?" Lauren asked. Jenny looked at them both for a minute.

"There's something I need to tell you both, first." Jenny then turned to look at Hurom. "Hurom, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you all to not wonder off, and when Lauren was kidnapped, I was so mad and blamed you. It was my fault, I'm sorry."

"Hey, the best of us make mistakes," Hurom said, "And, maybe we need to better our communication skills."

"Yeah, but you should run off. Have fun. That's the point of this whole thing. If I didn't want to run and have adventures, I'd still be on the same planet I was born on. I want to see more." Jenny's Vortex Manipulator went off. It was saying the TARDIS was going off again. It had only been there for three hours wherever it was. They'd have to wait for the TARDIS to make another trip again. Jenny sighed and then looked at Lauren. "I don't know if you made the deal to kill the Doctor or not. If I was told all of this and could get my memory back without knowing I was going to do it, I might do it too. But me and my Dad will stop you peacefully. I promise that."

"I'm sorry," Lauren said, "I don't think I did. I wouldn't do it. If I was offered the deal right now, I wouldn't do it."

"I know. I-," Jenny was suddenly interrupted by the vortex manipulator beeping. When Jenny looked down she smiled and laughed uncontrollably. "YES! Oh, this is great. This is just wonderful!"

"What?" Lauren asked.

"I misunderstood the vortex manipulator. We don't have to wait for the TARDIS to stay in one place for 72 hours; all we have to do is wait for it all to add up to 72 hours. That means, the TARDIS just has to land, and when all of that landing and none of that traveling adds up, we'll be able to get to him!"

"That's great!" Hurom said.

"That also means something else," Jenny said, "It means we don't have to follow his trail. When time's up, we can just go to him."

"So, what are we going to do while we wait?" Lauren asked. Jenny smiled for a moment.

"I have an idea. Both of you hold on to me." As the two did so, the three immediately vanished out of sight.

* * *

**Next time on the Doctor's Daughters**

* * *

"**Where are we now?" Lauren asked.**

"**51****st**** century," Jenny said, "Guys, we're at the Time Agency HQ."**

* * *

"**Freeze!" said a man with a gun accompanied by several other armed men.**

* * *

"**It's is extraordinarily illegal for a non-Time Agent to have a vortex manipulator, especially one so heavily modded. I'm placing you under arrest and confiscating all of your items," said the leader of the Time Agency.**

"**What?" Jenny asked, horribly confused and upset that this was happening.**

* * *

"**Who the hell are you?" one of the Time Agent guards said to a man dressed like him but with blue, deformed skin, as well a face with no eyes, mouth, or nose. There were also spikes coming out of his face.**

"**We are the children, the body, the mind, and the parent," said the blue man in a twisted and dark voice before an electrical current came out of him and killed the guard.**

* * *

**Next time: The Time Agency**


	8. The Time Agency

**Whelp, like I said, if there needed to be any author notes, I'd put them only on the first chapter of the story arc. This chapter's really exciting to me because it's my first completely homemade villain and monster. Now, Jenny, Hurom, and Lauren go to the Time Agency HQ, which is a giant ship. This giant ship is going to hold two relatively small arcs back-to-back. Anyways, thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. More are always appreciated. Enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Time Agency**

"Hello," said a woman clerk to a mysterious looking alien, "Welcome to the Time Agency. How may I help you?"

"He's dying," the alien said.

"Who's dying?" the woman said.

"Please, ma'am there's no time. If he dies, I die, my sibling, children, and parents die. I need your help. We need your help."

"Should I get an ag-?"

"HELP US, PLEASE!" the alien said, clearly upset and worried.

"Alright, I'm coming." The two of them then ran into a bathroom where no one else was. "What's wrong? Who's dying?"

"You," the mysterious alien said. He was a glowing form of blue with spikes sticking out of his face. He had no other facial features though.

"Wh-what?" the woman asked, clearly terrified.

"For all of us to live, you must die," the alien's facial spikes then began to shoot out electrical currents, which electrocuted and killed the woman, who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Jenny, Lauren, and Hurom then appeared in the middle of the Time Agency. It was actually a giant spaceship flying in the middle of space connected to four smaller ships that could separate from the main ship.

"So," Lauren said casually, looking around at the extraordinarily huge ship, "Where exactly are we?" Jenny looked back at Hurom and Lauren and gave a huge grin.

"Well, we're in the 51st Century," Jenny said excitedly, "And as for where we are, well, we're at the Time Agency HQ."

"WHAT?" Hurom asked, clearly shocked that this was happening before whispering into a lower voice to whisper to Jenny, "Jenny, I'm a criminal. This is not a smart move."

"Oh, sure it is," Jenny said, "Look, after fighting Mama Papal and realizing she could have altered events in the timeline if I didn't stop her, I realized something. I don't know anything when it comes to meddling with time travel, but they do. The Time Agency, the only place in the universe that I know of that could have the Laws of Time written somewhere." Jenny looked off into the distance for a minute. She was staring out a window straight into space. It was so beautiful.

"Well, I still think it's a bad idea," Hurom said. Jenny's eyes caught something though. It sounded almost as if he wasn't using his disguise anymore. When Jenny turned around, she realized she was right.

"Hurom," Jenny said, "If you're considered a criminal here than why aren't you using your perception filter?"

"But I am," Hurom said. Jenny put her hand on her face for a moment before motioning Hurom to look down. "I didn't turn it off. I swear."

"Just raise your arms up," Lauren said as she did what she told the others to do.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"Three. Two. One."

"Freeze!" said a man with a gun accompanied by several other armed soldiers. Lauren looked at Jenny in a way that was saying I told you so. All Jenny was doing though was smiling as she looked at one of the gunmen who came over to her.

"Hello," Jenny said cheerfully.

"You're under arrest," said the armed man, "Anything you say can and will be used against you."

"But how could the word 'parlay' be used against me?"

"What?"

"Well, we're on a ship, right? I request parlay with your captain or leading officer or whoever is in charge around here."

"Parlay? Parlay hasn't been used in years."

"Well for me, it was a very common term about fifteen minutes ago. Surely there's something I can say that will let me go and see him. You seem like a fair and honorable man, Mr. Uh?"

"Colonel James P. Stewart."

"Well, Colonel, parlay?"

"I shouldn't."

"You're a Time Agent correct?"

"No, ma'am. I just work security here and send people out on their missions."

"Well, you surely know about Time Agent stuff. What if I told you I know about the Doctor? The TARDIS? Is any of this registering with you by any chance?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," the Colonel said, "You can come with me. Your friends will be placed in holding."

"Can you two take care of yourselves?" Jenny asked looking back at them. The two of them nodded. "Alright, Colonel, I'll come along. Can I ask you one thing first?"

"I suppose."

"Can I lower my arms?"

"I suppose, just don't try anything funny. Follow me," the Colonel said.

* * *

"You will follow us, Slitheen," one of the guards said.

"What about the girl?" another guard asked. The first guard pulled something out and scanned Lauren.

"She's innocent. Ma'am, you're allowed to freely move across our ship, but please do not leave."

"Okay," Lauren said nervously as she looked at Hurom being dragged off. _"Alright, I'm not going to just stand here and do nothing. Surely there's something that I can do to while I'm waiting."_ It was then that she saw a man with blue skin without any facial features besides spikes coming out of his face.

"Can you help me?" the man said, coming towards Lauren.

"If you can help me," Lauren asked.

"Please, I need your help more," the man said in an echoed voice.

"Really, I just time traveled here from the year 1835 on planet Earth and my two friends just got arrested."

"From Earth? You're with the Time Agents?"

"No. A friend of mine simply has a vortex manipulator. That's all."

"Where is your friend?" the man asked more menacingly.

"I'd rather not say. Did you say you needed help?"

"Where is your friend? TELL US!?"

"Us?" Lauren asked. It was then that she bumped into two men that looked identical to the first man. The only thing different was that they had on different clothes.

"We are the children, the mind, the body, and the parent. You will tell us where the vortex manipulator is or he will feast."

"What are you going on about?" Lauren asked.

"Hey, who the hell are you guys?" a guard asked as a four-man group of them came forward.

"We are the children, the mind, the body, and the parent. We must return. He must die," the three blue men said in unison. Summoning the electricity from their spikes and attacking the guards, all but one guard and Lauren fell over dead. It was then that both the guard and Lauren began to run away.

"Follow them!" one of them asked.

"But what about us?" another asked.

"This is true," said the original, "We must try our hardest to multi-task. So that the parent and child can become one." The three then went their separate ways.

* * *

"Admiral Briggins?" the Colonel said, "This one requested parlay." Briggins looked up at the two of them. He looked at the Colonel for a moment, who was still in uniform minus his helmet. The Colonel had brown hair and brown eyes, as well as a well shaven beard. Briggins was the opposite. He had dirty blonde hair, seemed to be about just as old as the colonel, which was middle aged, and had a completely shaven face, minus a small mustache.

"Colonel," Briggins said impatiently, "We got rid of parlay centuries ago. My law is final."

"But, Sir," the Colonel said, "She knows the Doctor."

"What?" Briggins said momentarily shocked, "Then I want you out. The girl can come in." As Jenny sat down, Briggins began to walk around her. It was as if he was inspecting her.

"Hi," Jenny said, "My name's Jenny. I'm sure this is all one big misunderstanding."

"So," Briggins said, ignoring everything Jenny just said, "The last Time Lord. How do you know him?"

"I met him once," Jenny said cautiously, mildly shocked that he just ignored her, "Found him fascinating, and I decided to go ahead and track him down."

"Scans detect you are telling only half the truth," Briggins said as he held a machine pointed towards her. Briggins eyes then widened in shock as the machine revealed something else. "You're not human are you? You have a binary vascular system. Fascinating. And, yet, somehow, you're 25% human."

This got Jenny's attention. She looked up at Briggins for a moment.

"What?" Jenny asked, shocked at this revelation.

"And 75% Time Lord. Now that is intriguing."

"What do you mean 25% human? I thought I was full blooded."

"Who are the parents?" he asked.

"I was created with the Doctor's DNA."

"And that explains everything to me," Briggins said in a very cocky manner, "So, you tried to be like the Doctor. More than likely to prove you're more than some sorry excuse of a clone." Jenny shifted in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with how Briggins was talking, "Time travel and helping people. It's small minded. So, why did you come here?"

"It's my turn to ask a question," Jenny said angrily, "How am I 25% human? I was made from the DNA exclusively from the Doctor."

"Well, was where you came from utilized by humans? Because that would have a large impact on your DNA. It would have to contain human."

Jenny nodded. _"I'm part human,"_ Jenny thought to herself. She thought she might have been until she came back to life. After that, there was no doubt in her mind. Until now, that is. It was then that Briggins grabbed Jenny's wrist and pulled off her vortex manipulator.

"HEY!" Jenny yelled as she tried to get it back. She was really not enjoying Briggins that much.

"What have we hear?" Briggins said, "You know, it is extraordinarily illegal for a non-Time Agent to have a vortex manipulator, especially one so heavily modded. I'm placing you under arrest and confiscating all of your items."

"What?" Jenny asked as Briggins took her MultiTech as well, "You can't do this."

"Can't I? You're clearly using it to find the Doctor, and without the Time Lords government, the Time Agents are the rulers of time and space. The Doctor is disobeying our laws, and for that, he will pay. The TARDIS and all Time Traveling devices now belong exclusively to the Time Agents," Briggins smiled nastily as he pressed a button. "Jaccobs," Briggins said into an intercom, "Remove her at once." On the other side of the intercom, however, there was nothing but the sound of bullets being fired.

"Jaccobs?"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Sir," the Colonel said coming back in, "There are things out here that are killing our men and agents out here. What do we do?"

"How about you shoot them, you idiot?" Briggins yelled.

"But, Sir, it's doesn't matter. Each time one of us is killed, a new one comes out of nowhere. And, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" one of the faceless spiked creatures came into the room after killing the Colonel.

"Admiral Briggins!" the being said, "Why?"

"Wh-why what?" Briggins said his mannerisms changing from an all-powerful egotistical jerk to a sniveling coward.

"Why did you make me us?"

"What are you?"

"We are the children, the mind, the body, and the parent."

* * *

This was said by every single blue faceless spiked person on the ship, which was about thirty now. There were even some nearing Lauren, who was using a key from a dead guard to open Hurom's cell door.

"Come on, hurry up," Hurom said.

"Got it!" Lauren said as she opened the door, went inside, and tried to close it. One of the creatures however, stopped her from closing the door and three of them entered. Hurom and Lauren ran another twenty feet away from the aliens until the prison wall stopped them. They were cornered, just like Jenny and Briggins.

* * *

"And now, we shall become I. We shall be heard once more as one! I shall awaken!" the faceless alien yelled while looking at Briggins, with static in its spikes starting up.

* * *

**To be continued in 'Legacy of Time'…**

* * *

**Secondary Author's Note: Yeah, there are just too many spoilers for me to put a 'Next Time' for this one. Anyways, reviews! And trying to be consistent with the show, I'll have a 'Previously' next chapter like they would.  
**


	9. Legacy of Time

**Previously on the Doctor's Daughter in 'The Time Agency'**

* * *

"**He's dying," a faceless blue alien with spikes replacing any and all facial details said.**

"**Who's dying?" a woman responded, trying to help.**

"**You," the mysterious alien said. He was a glowing form of blue with spikes sticking out of his face. He had no other facial features though. He then killed the receptionist, who was screaming in pain as she died.**

* * *

"**Where exactly are we?" Lauren asked.**

"**51****st**** century," Jenny replied, "Time Agency HQ."**

"**I'm a criminal," Hurom whispered to Jenny, "This is not a smart move."**

"**Look," Jenny said, "The Time Agency is the only place in the universe that I know of that could have the Laws of Time written somewhere."**

* * *

"**Freeze!" yelled an armed soldier accompanied by several more, "Anything you say can and will be used against you."**

"**But can the word 'parlay' be used against me, Mr. Uh?"**

"**Colonel James P. Stewart. Come with me, your friends will be placed in holding."**

* * *

"**Can you help me?" the blue spiked man asked Lauren.**

"**If you can help me. I just time traveled here from the year 1835 on planet Earth and my two friends just got arrested."**

"**Where is your friend?" The monster asked as two more appeared and killed some of the guards.**

* * *

"**Admiral Briggins," the Colonel said to a middle aged, well shaven man, "This one requested parlay."**

"**75% Time Lord and 25% human," he said to Jenny, "Intriguing."**

"**What?"**

"**What have we here?" Briggins said, swiping her vortex manipulator and MultiTech, "I'm placing you under arrest and confiscating all of your items."**

"**You can't," Jenny protested.**

"**Without the Time Lords government, the Time Agents are the rulers of time and space. The Doctor is disobeying our laws, and for that, he will pay."**

* * *

"**AHHHHHH!" the Colonel yelled as one of the aliens electrocuted him to death.**

"**What are you?" a terrified Briggins said.**

"**We are the children, the body, the mind, and the parent," said the army of aliens that were slowly overtaking the HQ all at once. They had Hurom and Lauren cornered in one part and Jenny and Briggins in the other. "And now, we shall become I. We shall be heard once more as one! I shall awaken!" the faceless alien yelled while looking at Briggins, with static in its spikes starting up.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Legacy of Time**

* * *

"Please, I don't want to die," Briggins begged, "I'm too young this time."

"This time?" Jenny asked. It was then that she grabbed her MultiTech from Briggins and aimed it at the creature. "All right, first things first. My name's Jenny and I'll be your interrogator for the evening. Now, who are you and what do you want?" The creature tilted its head out of curiosity of Jenny.

"You do not fear me?"

"It's only certain death I'm facing. You've been no stranger to me for a fair amount of time."

"Then kill her instead!" Briggins begged.

"Shut up," Jenny said rudely, feeling satisfied that Briggins obeyed her this time.

"What I am is an Electro-orbatorian, and what I want is this man." The Electro-orbatorian said. Jenny then took her vortex manipulator back from Briggins, who now seemed slightly less afraid after what the creature had just stated. She typed in the species name to see what would come up.

"It says you evolved about two billion years ago from simple electrons," Jenny said while reading. She then looked up at the creature and stared at it for a moment with sorrow, "It also says that your species went extinct several hundred years ago."

"In the forty-ninth century," the Electro-orbatorian said.

* * *

"What are they talking about?" Lauren asked. All of the Electro-orbatorians were saying the exact same thing, including the three that had Hurom and Lauren trapped.

"I think they have some sort of psychic mental connection," Hurom said.

"What does that mean? They were talking different a second ago."

"It means," Hurom said, "Someone's controlling them and can make them work as separate beings, but it takes a lot of effort. It also means someone has their full undivided attention."

Hurom and Lauren looked at each other. Lauren shook her head.

"This place is full of important people," Lauren said.

"This place also has Jenny."

"I hate it when you're right," Lauren said as she got up. Hurom's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?"

"She has their attention. They won't mind us." Hurom looked as Lauren ran out of the room, quickly followed suit, and closed the prison door on the three Electro-orbatorians.

* * *

"Yes," Jenny said, "That's exactly what is says. Now, are you an evolved more humanoid form of the Electro-orbatorians? Because according to this, your people were huge. Big as mountains. And a peaceful race."

"We had to adapt."

"We?" Jenny said, "I like that word 'we'. It means there're more of you, which means that you're not extinct."

"There is only me until my freedom."

"Dude!" Jenny said, getting impatient, "What's with the riddles? I like riddles. I really do, but I've only been at this for a short time, and I really haven't gotten much sleep to comprehend riddles that well. I mean do you know how uncomfortable it is to sleep in the middle of time traveling. True it makes you more awake than ever in a matter of a minute, if you can get past the discomfort and actually fall asleep. I only fell asleep for two seconds, which counts as a nice three hours, but still." Jenny had a blank look on her face for a moment before turning around to Briggins.

"I'm sorry, what was I talking about?" Jenny had managed to say as she saw Briggins point an advanced alien gun at the Electro-orbatorian. The creature then pushed Jenny out of the way and used his own electrical powers to shoot at Briggins. It turned out to be a draw, with the Electro-orbatorian flying onto the Colonel's body before disappearing, and the skeleton of Briggins. Jenny's eyes widened at what just happened before glaring at the skeleton of Briggins. "That was your own fault," Jenny said to the skeleton as the skull fell off. "How were you leader of this ship?" Jenny asked as she held Briggins skull for a moment. It was then that something fell off the back of his skull. "A microchip?" Jenny asked herself as she looked at it. It was then that two amazing things happened at the same time. The first was a miracle. Jenny witnessed Colonel James P. Stewart rising up from where he was lying dead. He was taking a big breath before looking at Jenny in total shock. Immediately right after that, the entire ship began to shake with something inside the ship yelling. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" After that, calmness returned to the ship. The inhabitants, however, were still panicking.

"Miss Jenny," the Colonel asked, "What just happened?"

"Well," Jenny said looking up for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts, "An Electro-orbatorian came in, killed you, talked to me, killed the Admiral while being killed by the Admiral, landed on your corpse, and brought you back to life."

"Oh my," the Colonel said.

"I know; brilliant, isn't it?"

"What's brilliant about it? The Admiral's dead and reports were saying there were more of them out there."

"Right now?"

"Anyone, status report."

"Colonel, Sir," one of the soldiers replied into a walkie-talkie, "The creatures are standing still, but they're changing colors. From a light blue to a dark red."

"Get away from them, soldier," the Colonel said.

"Yes, Sir, and what about the Admiral?"

"Dead."

"Understood. Pulling everyone out. Wait, one of them's saying something."

"What are they saying?" the Colonel asked.

"Sir, is there a girl named Jenny with you?"

"Yes," Jenny said taking the microphone from the Colonel, "This is her. Put the Electro-orbatorian on the other side."

"Jenny the Interrogator, is that you?"

"Yeah. Am I speaking to the same person?"

"Yes." Jenny stopped talking to the creature for a moment to turn to the Colonel.

"It's a hive mind whatever it is. That's why it's been referring itself to us."

"Jenny!" Hurom and Lauren said as they saw her. Jenny put up her index finger, telling them to wait a moment.

"So, Mr. Electro-orbatorian, how can I help you?"

"All of the answers are in the Central Power Station. Meet me there. I beg of you. We beg of you."

"Why can't you tell me now?" Jenny asked seriously.

"Not enough time. Stay away from the red ones. The red ones are not us. They're him."

"I thought you were him."

"There are two hims. Red vs. Blue. The killer vs. the one who lets them die."

"What does that mean?"

"Hurry! Leave us."

"What?" the soldier asked on the other side.

"RUN!" the creature yelled.

"I'm not dying for this!" the soldier yelled as he dropped the walkie-talkie and ran.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jenny said, "We have to get to the Central Power Station."

"I'm afraid you won't make it," came Briggins voice from the walkie-talkie.

"Briggins?" the Colonel asked. Jenny's eyes lit up.

"Jenny," Hurom asked, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Oh, I'm starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Granted, it's all of the corner pieces, but its pieces."

"What?" Lauren asked.

"Shh," Jenny said, "Talking later. Listening now."

"The Central Power Station is guarded by me. I won't let you get there."

"But the chip in your communicator says you're in the guest section."

"I suppose I am. There's also at least three of me in the prison, and two of me right in front of my room." The four then turned to look at two of the faceless spiked men, now glowing a dark-lava colored red. "Colonel, you're fired."

"Mind control?" Jenny asked curiously, "What's with mind control? Isn't that a little bit, I don't know, dark, for a well-respected Admiral to just take over the mind of a species."

"What?" the Colonel asked, "Are you saying that this has been Admiral Briggins the whole time."

"No," Jenny said, "Just when they turned red. For three reasons. The voices and personality and colors of the creatures are different. And the fact that if part one of my theory is wrong, Briggins would be too stupid to come up with a plan this complicated."

"WHAT?" the two red beings spoke.

"And he wouldn't have gotten offended if it wasn't him."

"This is meaningless!" the red beings spoke, "It doesn't matter that you found out my dirty little secret. You'll all be dead in a matter of seconds." The beings began to create electricity from their spikes.

"No, we won't," Jenny said as she grabbed Lauren and the Colonel and told Lauren to grab hold of Hurom. She then punched in coordinates for the vortex manipulator and they all fast traveled to the Central Power Station.

* * *

"Did we just use the vortex manipulator?" the Colonel asked.

"Yes, but just to travel through space, not time," Jenny said, "Colonel, when was the last time you've ever been down here?"

"Never. Only the Admiral and accompanying maintenance workers are allowed access here."

"Well, it's time to find out why," Jenny said before turning to Lauren, "Flip the switch right beside you, Lauren." As Lauren did so, a light came on. The light was bright enough to show what was powering the ship. A giant blue creature, full of spikes and with a mouth and eyes sat before them.

"What the hell is that?" the Colonel asked.

"That, Colonel," Jenny said, "Is an original Electro-orbatorian."

"No, I figured. I meant that," the Colonel said pointing to what was descending from the giant's head. It was a human skeleton in decaying old clothes. Its head and the Electro-orbatorian's were both connected by a large and thick wire.

"I think," Jenny said nervously, "That this is Admiral Briggins."

"Th-that's impossible," the Colonel said, "We saw the blue creatures kill him."

"And now we are the red ones," said one of the red Electro-orbatorians. It was the only one in the room.

Jenny's eyes widened for a moment before she smiled.

"Oh, Great and Powerful Briggins. Could you give me one minute to put two more pieces together and then an extra minute to explain what's going on here?"

"Why should I?"

"I'm the closest anyone's gotten to figuring your master plan out. Don't you want to see if I can or not? Because if I can, then someone else could to. You'd have to become more secretive. Maybe even close down the Time Agency. May I?"

"Very well," the red Briggins said. He needed this. Jenny needed to be wrong, because if a half-baked clone could figure it out, anyone could discover his plans.

Jenny pulled out her vortex manipulator and was looking at the biology section of an Electro-orbatorian. Then she scanned the skeleton connected to the Electro-orbatorian. _"And that's every single piece,"_ Jenny thought before clearing her throat. "I'm ready for my theory."

"Then go ahead," Red-Briggins said.

"A male Electro-orbatorian after 'doing the dance' one time in his natural life can then asexually give birth for the rest of his life. Which is what he's doing with all of those mini-me's running around out there. He's creating these mini-blue versions, and typically they'd be considered his children. They'd have a different brain, typically, except he's not typical. He's connected to your original body." Hurom, Lauren, and the Colonel all looked at each other in concern after she said that.

"Whenever you die you go back into this skeleton which also gives you control of this beautiful creature. The chip I found on your body in your office is identical to the one on this body, and after scanning them, I've found that they both rely on electrons." Briggins was sweating, because so far, Jenny was correct. "Which is what these creatures primarily are in the noggin. So, you put a chip that dominates over his mind, which is virtually all electrons. But you can't ever conquer a mind completely. He formulated a plan that would have taken me weeks to think off. And seeing how he was 99.9999% controlled, I'd say formulating a plan since the 48th century isn't so bad. Cause that's how long you've been doing this, Briggins. Three and a half centuries. Four or five generations of yourself becoming the leader of the Time Agency. From its start to now."

"Is this true, Sir?" the Colonel asked.

"You wouldn't have survived without me," Briggins said darkly, "I made this place to be my home. Like a nest for a phoenix."

"And here's the genius part coming from Briggins at least," Jenny said, "Before you died, which was almost always of natural causes, you wrote a note giving your successor all the power to run this station. Even though the successor is you hatching from one of his eggs. What you didn't expect though was three things. One, that the Electro-orbatorian would gain enough control to transfer his brain into one miniature version of himself, and then make everyone else brain dead by draining them of their electrons, allowing him to make more of himself, thus creating a hive mind. A hive mind that he could take back and give everyone their electrons back if he was in control. Two, you didn't expect you could gain control of every single version of him, and this came as an initial shocker this round following your unscheduled death. Well, all except one. The original. Who's behind you."

"What?' Briggins asked as he turned around to face his red counterpart. "Keep away from me!" Briggins yelled backing up.

"And three," Jenny said seriously as Briggins backed into Jenny, "Me. You see, you made a few mistakes with this last one. You tried to kill me and the Electro-orbatorian in the office and he saved me. You've been dead for centuries and are hanging on by, quite literally, a wire. And, to make it all worse you have no idea how to give these electrons back to their owners, who are all dead until then. So, Admiral Briggins, I regret to inform you that you need to die."

"No!" Briggins yelled as he ran to a computer, "Do it, and it's lost forever."

"What is?"

"The Laws of Time. An unbreakable, unchangeable code that separates this ship into three parts will occur and the vortex manipulator could only get you to the bottom half."

"What's wrong with the bottom half? I can reach the top."

"It has the prisoners who broke the Laws of Time itself. You'd have to get through them, all freed. Can you do it?" Jenny looked at Briggins for a moment, completely serious. Then she casually shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmm, yeah." Jenny then pulled as hard as she could on the wire, separating it from Briggins original skull.

"NOOOOOO!" Briggins yelled in fury as he pulled off his last act and pressed the button. He soon vanished without a trace.

"Is that it?" Lauren asked, "I mean, it's over."

"Almost," Jenny said as she turned to the Electro-orbatorian. It finally started to move. "Hey, there."

"Thank you, Jenny the Interrogator," the creature said, "I am finally one. My mind no longer spread. The human's electrons have been sent back and my children are no longer me. You have saved my species, I am forever in your debt."

"There's no need," Jenny said kindly, "Just rebuild your species. I'll check in in about a century. Deal?"

"Very well. Perhaps then, I can make it up to you."

"Maybe so," Jenny said, hoping he wouldn't, "Colonel, will you take care of everyone? They need a leader."

"Me?" the Colonel asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I mean you're the most likely to get promoted around here. I can see it now, Admiral James P. Stewart. It's catchy."

"That it is, but I think I'll leave the whole space travel. Go on the land. Maybe become a brigadier or a general."

"Brigadier James P. Stewart. Now, that's really catchy," Jenny said, "But until that day, Colonel, we've got to go."

"For the ship?"

"Yeah. We'll bring the book back though. I promise."

"Jenny," Lauren said, "Seeing how we can travel through space AND time. Could we get some sleep first while we're here?"

Jenny laughed for a moment. She forgot to ever tell Lauren or Hurom of how much sleep they can get in a few seconds in the vortex, but a bed would be more comfortable to even her.

"Yeah," Jenny said, "Let's go to sleep." Jenny then looked out there, knowing that right at that moment, because of time travel, she was on there right then. _"Soon I'll find you, Dad, but I need this first."_

* * *

**Next time on the Doctor's Daughter**

* * *

"**Whelp, wish us luck, Colonel," Jenny said.**

"**Actually," the Colonel replied, "I'm going to come with you."**

* * *

"**This ship, it's playing tricks with us," Lauren said, "All of our worst nightmares come true."**

* * *

"**Dad?" Hurom asked frightened.**

"**FAILURE!" Borog yelled as he attacked his son.**

* * *

"**Papal," Lauren said, angry.**

"**You know you made the deal."**

* * *

"**It is time, Colonel," said an Ood, "Time for your sins to be repaid."**

* * *

"**Dad?" Jenny asked, clearly excited beyond all belief.**

"**Jenny?" the tenth doctor said as he hugged Jenny.**

* * *

"**You have to believe me when I tell you, I'm not real," the Doctor said holding onto Jenny tightly, "Excluding all of you, there was only one prisoner on here. I'm his nightmare."**

"**Who?" Jenny asked.**

"**EXTERMINATE!" came the voice of a Dalek.**

"**Him."**

* * *

"**I-I thought you were going to be ashamed of me and that you were my worst nightmare because of that," Jenny said crying.**

"**That, Jenny, would be me," said an old and mysterious man hidden in the shadows, standing right beside the Dalek.**

"**Oh my God," Jenny said, getting cold all over herself.**

"**Say my name, Traitor," the man said.**

"**No," Jenny said, not believing who was there, "You're not here."  
**

**"SAY IT!"**

**"NO!"**

* * *

**Next time: Ship of Terror**


	10. Ship of Terror

**Nothing really important to say for this story arc besides the fact I consider this and the last two chapters separate story arcs. And just so you all know, James P. Stewart is related to the Brigadier. I mean for the name, even a common one like Stewart, to survive all that time. To me that seems pretty cool.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Ship of Terror**

Everything was destroyed. There were only two soldiers left in the ship, and excluding the killer, three prisoners. All of them were human excluding the killer. How all of this happened he didn't know.

"What do we do?" a female prisoner asked, "If the killer doesn't get us, then the gas will. It'll make us go mad."

"I know!" one of the guards yelled, "Just give me a second to thi-AHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's here," the woman said. "I won't let it kill me! I won't!" The woman started to run. Run as fast as she could. It wouldn't kill her. The others were doomed, but she'd survive if it killed her. That thing. It scared her to death. She had never been scared of anything that much in her entire life. It was then that she bumped into it yet again. It had an eye stalk, had gold with bumps. It had a gun on its left and some sort of suction plunger on its right.

"Please don't kill me," the woman begged.

"EXTERMINATE!" the creature yelled.

"What are you?" the woman asked fearfully, "Why do you want to kill us all so much?"

"I. AM. A. DAAAALEK. YOU ARE INFERIOR. YOU MUST BE DESTROOOOYED!"

"WAIT!" came the voice of another Dalek. It appeared out of the shadows. "DO NOT EXTERMINATE HER! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR. OBEY! OBEY!" The woman was now terrified. There were two of them.

"WHY?" the first Dalek asked, "SCANS INDICATE THAT YOU ARE OF THE SAME AUTHORITY LEVEL AS I AM. EXPLAIN HOW YOU HAVE AUTHORITY OVER ME! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

"I AM DALEK CAAN FROM THE CULT OF SKARO, AND YOU ARE NOT REAL." The first Dalek backed up at Dalek Caan's words, allowing the girl to run away. The first Dalek was about to exterminate her, when Dalek Caan shouted, "STOP!"

The Dalek obeyed, which confused the Dalek. "WHY DID I OBEY?! WE ARE ON THE SAME LEVEL! SCANS INDICATE THE BATTLE ARMOR OF A SOLDIER!"

"NO, I AM NOT," Dalek Caan continued, "REMEMBER WHO THE CULT OF SKARO IS. REMEMBER EVERYTHING IN THE NAME OF THE DALEKS! REMEMBER! REMEMBER!"

"I," the Dalek said slowly, "REMEMBER. HOW DO I REMEMBER?"

"THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW," said another Dalek, "BUT WE MUST NOT EXTERMINATE ANY OF THE HUMANS ACCORDING TO DALEK CAAN."

"WHY?" the first Dalek asked.

"TO EXIST, YOU MUSN'T KILL THE HUMAN'S," Dalek Caan said, "WE MUST WORK TOGETHER TO DEFEAT THE NIGHTMARE OF THE DALEKS."

"Who? Me?" said a man from behind the Daleks.

"IT'S HIM! THE ONCOMING STORM! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Dalek Caan fired his lasers, which the Doctor deflected easily with the palm of his hands. The lasers caused a fire, showing that it was without a doubt the Doctor once the light shined on him. The one that Dalek Caan knew. He had on a long brown coat, as well as a nice brown suit and tie. He also looked extremely angry. "ERROR! ERROR! WEAPONS INEFFECTIVE! EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT CAN NOT ESCAPE SHIP'S PARAMETER'S." The Doctor then started walking closer to the five Daleks, including Caan, who were completely frightened. "IRRELEVANT! MOVING TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SHIP! EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT!" The other Daleks followed suit, while the Doctor just watched them all disappear. He then put his hands into his pockets and proceeded to walk into the shadows, away from the fire.

* * *

Jenny's eyes opened out of pure excitement; today was the day that she'd be able to go and get the Laws of Time. "Hurom," Jenny said.

"Five more minutes, Father."

"Did you just call me Father?" Jenny asked annoyed that Hurom could confuse her voice with that of his father's. _"Well, he is sleeping,"_ Jenny thought for a moment before shrugging_, "But always have wanted a reason to do this just because."_ Jenny then tried her hardest to pull a sheet from under Hurom so that he'd fall out of bed. "Come on," Jenny said, not realizing that the sheet was starting to rip to do Hurom weighing so much. It wasn't that he was fat; it was just that Raxacoricofallapatorians were naturally very heavy. Soon, the sheet ripped in half, which created a sound that woke Hurom up. Jenny, who had been pulling with all of her might tripped backwards and fell onto Lauren, who was also startled at being woke up.

"Morning, folks," Jenny said as she got off of Lauren, "Whelp, we've got a big day ahead of us. So, I suggest we get going."

"Without saying good bye?" the Colonel asked.

"Oh, no," Jenny lied. In all honesty, she doubted if she'd ever see the Colonel again. It wasn't anything against him; she just planned to do a lot of traveling, which didn't involve him.

"Good, because I wanted to make a request of you."

"No time for requests, Colonel. Very busy. Very, very busy," Jenny said as she got Lauren and Hurom up, "Whelp, wish us luck, Colonel."

"Actually," the Colonel replied, "I'm going to come with you."

"No, you're not," Jenny said cheerfully.

"You have no other way to get on board that ship." Jenny then pointed to her vortex manipulator and set the coordinates for the ship. As she pressed the button to transport her, nothing happened.

"Colonel," she asked suspiciously, "What did you do?"

"You have my word that it was not the Time Agency's doing, nor was it mine," the Colonel said.

"Then who's was it?" Jenny asked.

"Follow me," the Colonel said, taking the three to a video surveillance room, "You see these ten cameras here? These nine watch over the prison, while this one watches over the Laws of Time." The Laws of Time was nothing like Jenny had expected. She had, in all honesty, expected it to be a book. It wasn't anything like that. It was just a flashing light hovering in the middle of the room. It was sort of anti-climactic for her.

"Now," the Colonel said, bringing her attention back to the other cameras, "I want you to take a look at the security footage." He replayed it from the start. Right when Briggins released the prisoners and separated the ship. In about two hours, the majority of the prisoners and guards fell over dead from nothing.

"What's happening to them?" Lauren asked appalled.

"We used fear gas. Anyone who makes contact with it can see, touch, smell, hear, and even taste their worst nightmare with perfect accuracy. Anyone who is infected can react to other people's nightmares too if they're infected. For these soldiers and time traveling renegades, it seems they have mostly murderous nightmares."

"How many survivors are left?" Jenny asked seriously.

"Scanners indicate five living life forms. Four of them human."

"What's the fifth?" Hurom asked. The Colonel then touched the screen for a moment, bring up the last prisoner: Dalek Caan. Hurom gasped as he saw what it was.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"It's a Dalek," Hurom and the Colonel said at the same time.

"Wh-what's a Dalek?" Lauren asked to anyone. Jenny then turned to Hurom.

"I remember your dad mentioning them. Said my Dad was involved in some war with them."

"And he survived?" the Colonel asked, "That's one tough man, then. I didn't think anyone but the Doctor could handle these creatures."

"That's the thing, though," Jenny said, "I was created from his DNA. I'm the Doctor's Daughter."

"My God," the Colonel said, "And you know nothing about the Daleks?"

"No."

"They're the most evil things in the universe. They have threatened it all, over and over again. Now, your father, and some of his companions, have traveled the universe through time and space constantly going up against them. The only Dalek we have has managed to block all transports to that ship excluding the main transport system on this ship." The Colonel pulled up pictures of the various Doctor's going up against various incarnations of the Daleks and even Davros.

"Who's that man?" Jenny asked, pointing to a picture of the Seventh Doctor and Davros.

"That's Davros, creator of the Daleks. He made sure that they had only one emotion, though. Hate. Some say, though, that they have fear. Of him. The Doctor."

"No, I meant that man," Jenny then pointed to the Seventh Doctor directly.

"You haven't met this Doctor?" the Colonel asked.

"No. I only met him for a day, and he looked way younger than this. Is this what he looks like when he gets older?"

"How about this one?" the Colonel asked pulling up the one she was familiar with.

"That's my Dad," she said happily.

"Jenny," the Colonel said, "There's something I have to tell you about your father when we get back."

"Why can't you tell me now?" Jenny asked. The Colonel, in his most serious face, bent down to be face-to-face with Jenny. He also turned his head to look at Lauren and Hurom. "In that place. There is no hope. No love. No compassion. There is a gas that was set up. Gas masks can't save you, nor can full protective clothing. The second we get in there, we're infected. I know where the power to turn the gas off is. Hurom, Lauren, the two of you need to look for survivors. Jenny, you need to find the Laws of Time. It is very important that you get up there before that Dalek figures out how to get to the next level of the ship."

"Why?"

"This Dalek, at his own moment and time, is the only Dalek in existence. However, several galaxies away, the Daleks are thriving better than ever. This one, Dalek Caan, is Time Locked."

"What's that?"

"It's hard to explain without the Laws of Time. The point is, if he gets into it, he also can see this entire computer system, including that of the Dalek Empire, creating a paradox."

"What does a paradox do?"

"Various things, but one like this, could destroy all of reality itself." Jenny looked at the Colonel in disbelief for a moment.

"Well, we'd better get going then," Jenny said. Five minutes later, it was primed and ready to go.

"Now, it's going to take us five minutes until we experience our worst fears, but we can experience everyone else's immediately," the Colonel said, "It'll also take us to different parts of the ship, all closer to our goals. Are we ready?" Everyone nodded. The Colonel then pressed the button, sending them to the other ship.

* * *

Hurom and Lauren were both very unlucky. Daleks were the first thing that they could see.

"Crap," Hurom thought as he opened one of the prison doors and hid inside. On the other side of the ship, Lauren was stealthily sneaking around them whenever she could.

* * *

The Colonel was the luckiest out of the three, though, as he wound up in the control room that maintained the fear gas.

"YES!" the Colonel said as he celebrated. It was then that he heard Dalek Caan and a Fear Gas Dalek talking.

"You are alone?" the fear gas Dalek asked, almost saddened.

"Correct," Dalek Caan said, "And once I turn off the gas, in an hour, I will be alone again."

"Then save us, Dalek Caan."

"How?"

"NEW INFORMATION COMING IN! THE LAWS OF TIME ARE RIGHT ABOVE US! YOU COULD FREE THE DALEKS FROM THE TIME WAR!"

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! THERE WOULD HAVE TO BE NEW INHABITANTS ON BOARD FOR NEW INFORMATION TO COME IN!"

"THIS IS CORRECT! FOUR NEW INHABITANTS! WARNING ONE OF THEM CONTAINS THE DNA OF THE DOCTOR!"

"THE REAL DOCTOR IS HERE? EXTERMINATE HIM! FREE ME FROM MY NIGHTMARES!"

"I OBEY! SEEK, LOCATE, EXTERMINATE!" Both Daleks then left the room, allowing the Colonel to continue his work.

"Would you like some assistance, Sir?" an Ood asked the Colonel.

"Sven?" the Colonel asked. It was the name he had given his Ood before it went insane with a red eyed disease.

"You abandoned me, Sir," the Ood said as his eyes turned red, "I was sick. It was almost over, Sir. You killed me, Sir."

"I didn't want to. I didn't know what else to do!"

"You could have saved me, Sir. Like I could save you."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem sick, Sir. It is time, Colonel," Sven said as he walked closer, "Time for your sins to be repaid."

"No! STAY BACK! NOOO!"

* * *

Hurom watched as the Dalek left. He then got out of the cell and closed it, when he turned around, he saw the last person he expected to on this ship.

"Dad?" Hurom asked his father, Borog.

"Failure," Borog said, "You traveled with her, embraced the humans. Take your place with the Slitheen."

"No," Hurom said defiantly.

"What was that failure?"

"I said no."

"FAILURE!" Borog yelled as he tried to strangle his son. It was then that all of Hurom's hatred for Borog also took over, and quickly reversed what was happening to his father. As Borog gasped for air, Hurom opened prison door and was preparing to throw him into the cell when Borog pulled something out.

"We'd both die," Hurom said as he looked at his vinegar gun.

"I'm not the real Borog."

"I hate you just like him," Hurom said as he pushed Borog back and into some electrical circuits.

"AHHHH!" Borog yelled as he exploded. And without a host, the vinegar gun laid there, useless.

"Oh thank Gods," Hurom said as he ran to find some victims.

* * *

"No," Lauren said as she stopped in her tracks, "Not you, not now. The Colonel said you're not real. This ship, it's playing tricks with us. All of our worst nightmares come true."

"Really?" a woman with a familiar voice asked, "I'm your worst nightmare? Flattering."

"You're not real, Papal."

"Oh, sweet child, I don't have to be real. You see I don't have anything against you."

"Then why are you my worst nightmare?"

"Because I know and you know that you made that deal."

"No I didn't," Lauren said nervously, "I know I didn't."

"And the Doctor's blood will literally be on your hands and splatter across his daughter's face. Who knows what other deals you made? Maybe you made a few more for some for power. Maybe you'll take out both Time Lords, and that Slitheen."

"Shut up," Lauren said.

"Oh, and I've seen your past. So beautiful. Carnage everywhere, of course."

"You're lying!" Lauren yelled, breaking into a cold sweat.

"Doing anything you could to get ahead in life." Lauren couldn't take anymore. Her heart was beating so fast. Too fast. It was killing her. "All fear the Time Lord, the killer of his own kind, but what you did, is just as bad." Lauren couldn't take it anymore. She passed out. Had she not done it a second sooner, she would have had a heart attack and possibly died.

* * *

Jenny was heading to the elevator door that would lead her to the Laws of Time. She stopped in her tracks though when she saw someone. "Dad?" Jenny asked herself. There he was standing there, clear as day. He turned around and his mouth opened.

"Jenny?" the 10th Doctor asked in confusion.

"DAD!" Jenny yelled as she ran towards him and hugged him, "You-you're here."

"Jenny, how are you alive?" the Doctor asked with a big smile on his face.

"I was brought back to life somehow. I've been trying all this time to find you."

"How long is all of this time?"

"Almost a year."

"Jenny," the Doctor said with a tear running down his face, "You're alive."

"I missed you, Dad," Jenny said.

"And I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

"You thought I was dead. I might have well been. I forgive you, though. I'm just so glad to see you."

"Jenny," the Doctor said, "You have to believe me when I tell you this; I'm not real."

"What?" Jenny asked confused. Her eyes widened in realization, "I'm not afraid of you. YOU ARE NOT MY NIGHTMARE! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU ARE NOT MY NIGHTMARE!"

"No, of course not. You see, excluding a few people that Briggins put here because they bothered him, there was only one real prisoner. I'm his nightmare."

"Whose?"

"EXTERMINATE!" Dalek Caan yelled as the other Fear Daleks came behind him.

"Him," the Doctor said. Dalek Caan was getting ready to kill Jenny when the Doctor got up for a moment and spoke to Caan.

"You really want to do that?" the Doctor asked.

"YOU. ARE. THE. REAL. DOC-TOR. SCANS INDICATE A REAL TIME LORD WITH YOUR DNA IS HERE."

"Oh, yes," the Doctor said, pointing to Jenny, "My daughter."

"THE DOC-TOR HAS A SPAAAAWN?"

"Yep, and we both know how this gas works. I'm not going to be hunting you anymore as long as her and her memories of me are still alive. But if you touch her, I'll become the nightmare itself. Everything you missed in the Time War and I swear by the Gates of Elysium you'll feel the pain of every single participant at once. For all of eternity."

"YOU LIE!"

"Do you want to risk it?" the Doctor said coldly.

"DALEKS RE-TREAT!" Dalek Caan said as he and the others went back into the shadows. The Doctor then turned back to Jenny and went back to hug her.

"I-I thought you were going to be ashamed of me and that you were my worst nightmare because of that," Jenny said tearfully.

"No, not me; never," the Doctor said in his usual perky usual voice.

* * *

"WE MUST STRATEGIZE! STRATEGIZE!" Dalek Caan yelled back to his forces.

"I couldn't agree more," said a man in his late middle age in the shadows. He looked worn but tough. It was clear he had seen his fair share of war. Years, obviously. He was unshaven and dirty.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" a Dalek yelled.

"I am her worst nightmare, and with this button, I can make the five passengers fear something else, erasing the Daleks permanently."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Dalek Caan asked.

"To get to the Laws of Time."

"WHY?"

"Because," the man said, "So does she."

* * *

"Jenny," the Doctor asked, "I have to ask you two things. One, we knew each for a day. How do you know me so well?"

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked confused.

"This fear gas, it builds off the knowledge someone has on their worst nightmare. If someone else is affected by it and has knowledge to that nightmare, it gives it to the nightmare, making it more realistic. All I remembered before you came on the ship was hating the Daleks. Now I know everything. From my first memories at birth to where I was just a minute ago." Where this Doctor's mind was just a moment ago was right before he met and had a very tragic adventure with the astronauts on Mars.

"I don't know hardly anything about you," Jenny said remorsefully.

"It's okay," the Doctor said, realizing Jenny had no idea, "Second question. Have you seen your worst nightmare and what is it?"

"I-I don't know. I haven't seen it yet."

"That, Jenny, would be me," the late middle-aged man said. Jenny's eyes widened at who it was.

"Oh my God. No, no, no, no, no, no," Jenny said. She couldn't help but keep saying no. She couldn't think of any other words. And that one word was just getting louder.

"Jenny, he's not real! Do you hear me? He's not real!"

"You stay out of this!" the man said before shooting him through one of his hearts. The Doctor fell over, lying on the ground, dying.

"No," Jenny said turning to the Doctor, "I saved you from him. This isn't happening. THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

"Say my name, Traitor," the man said.

"No," Jenny said, her eyes having tears of sorrow. When she looked up though, they turned to rage. "You're not real."

"SAY IT!"

"NO!" The man primed the pistol again and aimed it at the Doctor's other heart.

"Say it or fake Daddy dies," the man said, talking to Jenny as if she were stupid for not making the obvious choice.

"Cobb," Jenny said, remembering her first encounter with him after the Doctor. After he had escaped Messaline and done the horrors to the Space Cruise Liner, _The Savior_; all to draw her out. "I tried to save you."

Cobb then started laughing psychotically.

"I know," Cobb said, "And here I am, haunting you from beyond the grave. Repeating our very, very first encounter as enemies on our home planet. Except the way I wanted to see it."

"THIS IS A GLORIOUS DAY FOR THE DALEKS!" Caan yelled, being so excited that the Doctor was dying, he forgot he wasn't real, "THE END OF THE TIME LORDS!"

"He's not real, you idiot," Jenny said viciously to Dalek Caan. Caan then moved closer to Jenny.

"THEN. I. WILL. SETTLE. FOR. THE. END. OF. THE. TIME-LADIES! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Dalek Caan yelled as Cobb laughed in victory while Jenny sat beside her dying father who was only a figment of her and Caan's imagination. Jenny truly was on the Ship of Terror. And as far as she was considering, she would never leave it alive.

* * *

**To be continued on The Laws of Time…**

**Author's secondary note: Like last time, I'll put a 'previously' for the next chapter. Unless people express to me they don't like that, I'll be doing that for these intense chapters that have a to be continued.  
**


	11. The Laws of Time

**Previously on the Doctor's Daughter...**

* * *

**"EXTERMINATE!" a Dalek yelled at a woman that it was preparing to kill.**

**"WAIT!" another Dalek yelled, "DO NOT EXTERMINATE HER! I AM DALEK CAAN, AND YOU ARE NOT REAL!"**

* * *

**"IT'S HIM!" Dalek Caan yelled at the 10th Doctor, "THE ONCOMING STORM! EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT!"**

* * *

**"Whelp, wish us luck Colonel," Jenny said.**

**"Actually, I'm coming with you," the Colonel replied.**

* * *

**"What's happening to them?" Lauren asked as people were dropping dead on security cameras.**

**"We used fear gas in case of a prisoner breakout. Anyone who makes contact experiences their worst nightmare with perfect accuracy. Anyone who's infected can react to other people's nightmares too."**

* * *

**"FAILURE!" Borog yelled at Hurom, trying to kill him.**

* * *

**"You know you made the deal," Mama Papal said to Lauren.**

**"SHUT UP!" Lauren said with her hands over her ears.**

* * *

**"You abandoned me, Sir," an Ood said to the Colonel.  
**

**"No! STAY BACK!" the Colonel yelled after turning off the fear gas.**

* * *

**"And within an hour of the fear gas's de-act-iv-ation," Caan said to a fake Dalek, "I will be alone."**

* * *

**"THE REAL DOCTOR IS HERE!" Dalek Caan yelled.**

* * *

**"Dad?" Jenny asked, seeing him.  
**

**"Jenny?" the Doctor said, "You have to believe me when I tell you, I'm not real."**

* * *

**"SCANS INDICATE A TIME LORD WITH YOUR DNA IS HERE?" Caan said.  
**

**"Oh, yes," the Doctor responded, "My daughter."**

**"THEN. I. WILL. SETTLE. FOR. THE. END. OF. THE. TIME. LADIES."**

* * *

**"No!" Jenny yelled as her father was shot through the heart by Jenny's worst nightmare.**

**"Say my name, Traitor," the nightmare said.**

**"No," Jenny responded.**

**"SAY IT!" the nightmare yelled louder.**

**"Cobb."**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Laws of Time**

Jenny was now cornered by the Daleks and Cobb, while lying next to her dying father. Jenny started to cry. "THE FEMALE IS DISPLAYING SIGNS OF SORROW!" a Dalek said, "SHE HAS GIVEN UP! ENCOUNTERS WITH THE HUMANS AND TIME LORDS SHOW THAT THIS IS WHEN THEY TYP-IC-AL-LY GIVE UP!"

"YOUR PREVIOUS BLONDE HAIRED COMPANION WAS FAR SUPERIOR TO THIS ONE," Dalek Sec said to the Doctor, "IT IS A SHAME THAT SHE IS NO LONGER WITH US."

"Error," a Dalek whispered as quietly as it could to Cobb, "Are you sure it's a good idea to an-ger the Doc-tor like this?"

"Completely," Cobb said

"Why?"

"I know the future. The Doctor and the Daughter are destined to win."

"How you know the future? Explain!" the Dalek demanded quietly.

"Because, I have his memories."

"What?"

"His memories of me."

"How?"

"That, I don't exactly know."

"If they survive, what we're doing is futile. Why are we doing it?"

"To make them suffer."

Even though he wasn't real, this wasn't how the Doctor intended to go out. He had wanted to talk to Jenny for a little while. Tell her how proud he was, but now here he sat. Dying. Then the strangest thing happened. He was starting to glow.

"WHAT?" Caan asked.

"What?" Jenny also asked.

"Hwhat?" the Doctor asked, almost as confused as the others. He understood what was happening. He was regenerating. _"This shouldn't be possible. No one on this ship knows who I am past this stage of my life. Even if I have regenerated, everyone's lack of knowledge on it should have just ended me. Unless,"_ the Doctor thought as he looked at Jenny and mouthed the word run, _"This was planned."_ Jenny was obeying her imaginary father's last wishes and started to run away.

"STOP!" Caan yelled angrily as he started to follow Jenny. It was then that this fake Doctor, who should not have regenerated, did. It also included the fear gas that he was made of; and it completely covered Dalek Caan. It affected the Dalek's mind greatly. He was in so much pain. Incomprehensible pain. Even the part of his battle armor that hid the mutant melted away, and his dome flew off. When the regeneration stopped the Doctor stood up, took his tie off and through it at Caan, who was still in shock. The Doctor then checked one of the pockets the 10th Doctor didn't even know he had and put on a bow tie. _"A plan by me,"_ thought the 11th Doctor, who now had memories far beyond what he previously did. They went past Amy and Rory disappearing to the Weeping Angels, and so much more. The 11th Doctor's plan worked. This was, in a way, interfering with his own timeline. But the Doctor needed this to happen to Caan; otherwise the whole universe would be altered. This universe could end.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Dalek Caan asked. Jenny was watching from far down the corridor. She was wondering the exact same thing. Who was this strange looking man?

"I'll give you two guesses," the Doctor said confidently.

"SCANS INDICATE HE IS THE DOC-TOR!" one of the Daleks said. It's voice sounded different to Dalek Caan though. He turned around to see that standing in place of his golden Daleks with blue eye stalks were much larger brightly colored red Daleks with yellow eye stalks.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Caan yelled as he turned back to the Doctor, "EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

"Well, you see it's rather complicated," the Doctor said, "The main point is that I'm as real as possible without actually being here, and that means you, Dalek Caan, had better do something for me."

"WHAT IS THAT?" Caan asked as the Doctor lowered himself to look the Kaled mutant right in the eye.

"Run." Caan's impulsive fears took over, and decided it best to retreat.

"EMERGENCY TEMPERAL SHIFT!" Caan yelled as he took the red Daleks and Cobb with him. The Doctor, who was now properly fixing his bow tie, turned to Jenny.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked.

"It's me," the Doctor said.

"Who's you? Who're you? Where's the Doctor? What did you do with my Dad?"

"Jenny, I am the Doctor."

"No, you're not. The Doctor looks nothing like you."

"Jenny," the Doctor said, "When Time Lords die, we get this special ability. We regenerate. Totally different look, different personality, but we have the same memories."

"Prove it," Jenny said, not believing a word he was saying, "I died and I didn't change."

"Well, you were dead. The source simply brought you back to life. Plus, you're 25% human."

"How do you know that?" Jenny asked, "I just found that out."

"Jenny," the Doctor said, "Do you remember what I said to you right before you died on Messaline?" Jenny's eyes widened in shock as she nodded.

"Say it. I'll believe you if you say it."

"You're my daughter, and we've only just got started. You're going to be great," the Doctor said. Jenny was starting to get teary-eyed, "No, you're more than great. You're going to be amazing." Jenny was now crying. "And then I held you, dead, in my arms. I gently laid you on the floor and aimed a gun at Cobb's head. I didn't kill him. I didn't kill him to make him an example of what that world should have be. A world of peace."

"And then you left before I woke up," Jenny said crying.

"If I knew," the Doctor said before being hugged by Jenny.

"Dad," Jenny said, crying. The two hugged for a long moment until they heard a scream. One of Hurom's screams.

"That's my friend," Jenny said alarmed as she and the Doctor started to run towards Hurom.

"Crap, crap, crap," Hurom yelled running away from his mutated father. Borog had come back as a partially converted Cyberman with Curron's legs. It was everything that Hurom had feared on Kylos. The worst part was Borog was still holding his vinegar gun, which could explode the calcium based being at any moment. It was then that he ran into Jenny and the Doctor.

"What's wrong, Hurom?" Jenny asked.

"Cyber-Curron Dad with a vinegar gun!" Hurom yelled frightened.

"What?" Jenny asked as she looked around the corner to see it was exactly what he had said. It had a classic Cyberman face, Curron's robotic spider-legs, and the rest belonged to Borog.

"FAILURE! FAILURE!" Borog kept yelling as he ran closer. He was now on the ceiling. It was then the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Hmm, forgot to put in my new one inside the mental chip," the Doctor said examining the tenth Doctor's screwdriver.

"What?" Jenny asked confused. The Doctor then used the sonic screwdriver to short circuit the legs, forcing Cyber-Spider-Borog to fall of the roof, knocking him out.

"Come on!" Hurom yelled as he motioned for everyone else to follow him, "Come on let's get out of here."

* * *

"I AM CON-FUSED AS TO WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Caan said, "SOMEONE WILL EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

"Allow me," Cobb said, "The Doctor's mind is here, but it's not going to be affected by the gas."

"HOW SO?" one of the red Daleks said, "AND WHY ARE WE NOW SUPERIOR AS FAR AS PURITY TO DALEK CAAN?"

"Because the Doctor lives to that point to where he witnesses pure Daleks."

"PURE DALEKS?!" Dalek Caan asked, "THEN I SAVE THE DALEK RACE!"

"Listen to me," Cobb said, "The reason the Doctor's memories are here is because one of his daughter's friends holds all of the Doctor's memories inside a chip."

"WHAT?" Dalek Caan asked.

"This man, his name is Colonel James P. Stewart. The Doctor came to him last night and convinced him to put the chip in his brain. It doesn't affect the man, it works as a USB drive."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?"

"Because, I was a part of your plan in all of this."

"EXPLAIN WHO YOU ARE?"

"I am former General Cobb. The Davros to the Doctor's Daughter. Killer of hope. The Fallen. The Doctor for the Daleks, and if you want these pure Daleks to survive, then you will follow every order I give you. Do you obey?" Cobb said the last sentence calmly. Without anger or hate. It was so un-Dalek. But since Cobb knew how to bring about the future of the Daleks, what choice did Caan have.

"I OBEY," Caan said in mild defeat.

* * *

"So," Hurom asked Jenny, "Who's this guy."

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said as they were all running towards the elevator to take them to the Laws of Time.

"As in your Dad?" Hurom asked confused to Jenny.

"Mostly," Jenny said, "He's actually a figment of the Dalek's imagination. He's the Dalek's worst fear." Hurom stopped for a second to ponder all of this.

"Lovely."

"I know," Jenny said, "It's just wonderful. Simply wonderful."

It was then that they ran into the Colonel. He was checking up on a waking Lauren. Beside them were a deceased Sven and Mama Papal.

"They're not real, Doctor," the Colonel said while showing the Doctor his gun, "I had no choice."

"Well, technically, you did have a choice," the Doctor said, "But since they aren't real, I don't really care."

"Wh-who is this?" Lauren asked finally getting up.

"This, Lauren," Jenny said, "Is the Doctor. Do you feel like killing him?"

"Wh-what do you mean does she feel like killing me? What did I do wrong?" the Doctor asked all offended.

"It's a long story," Jenny said.

"No, I don't," Lauren said relieved. It was then that Mama Papal and Sven started waking up.

"But-but I shot them cold."

"It doesn't matter," the Doctor said, "They'll keep coming to life until they kill the original host."

"But you regenerated," Jenny said, "You only do that if you're going to die."

"It's something we do when we're dying no matter what. Unless we somehow get extra regenerations, albeit through luck or the now almost extinct Time Lords, it's a forced change."

"How many regenerations do Time Lords first have?"

"Twelve. I have two more after this one."

"If we don't get out of here, you might not get to use them!" Hurom yelled as he pointed at the Daleks, Cobb, and the Cyber-Spider-Borog all coming down the hall.

"Alright," the Doctor said, "In a time like this, where your worst fears in the universe come to life, there's only one clever thing to do. It's the smartest thing to do."

"What is it?" Lauren asked.

"I haven't thought of it yet," said the Doctor, "I thought that by talking it out, I could come up with a plan. An unbeatable plan. It's almost at the tip of my tongue."

"EXTERMINATE!" one of the Daleks yelled as the nightmares and Caan grew closer.

"No, that's not it," the Doctor said.

"How about run?" Jenny asked.

"Better, but still don't like it."

"NOW!" Jenny yelled as everyone including the Doctor ran.

"Well, I guess it is technically a plan," the Doctor said as they ran to the elevator.

"Oh, no," Lauren said as they tried opening the elevator, "It's locked."

"Locked, shmocked," the Doctor said, "Here, move out of the way." The Doctor then used his sonic screwdriver to open the elevator. And the group got inside and headed up. "See, now it's just a simple wait."

* * *

"What do we do?" Mama Papal asked, "I want Lauren's head."

"Patience my nightmarish friends," Cobb said, "The gas is gone. In a matter of five minutes, we'll all cease to exist."

"THEN WHAT DO WE DO?" Caan asked.

"Blow open the door." Caan did as he was told. It was then that Cobb got on top of Caan. "Now," Cobb said, "The rest of you, stay down here and die. Caan, elevate."

"I OBEY!" Caan yelled as he rose up the elevator shaft with Cobb on him.

"You aren't leaving us so easily!" Cyber-Spider-Borog yelled.

"Blow up the shaft," Cobb told Caan. Again Caan did as he was told, blocking the entrance to the Laws of Time for the others to follow.

* * *

"So, this is it?" Jenny asked the Colonel and the Doctor.

"Yes," the Doctor said, "Now hurry up and touch it."

"Why?"

"That's how you gain all of your knowledge on the Laws of Time," the Doctor said, "Jenny, it's going to hurt you more than anyone else in existence."

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"You're a Time Lord. One of the few things that can activate the full force of that little light. With the original Untempered Schism destroyed on Gallifrey, all of that knowledge had to go somewhere. Only those who are of the same species that were involved in the great Time War can activate it's full knowledge."

"You never told me this, Doctor," the Colonel whispered to him, "You could be putting her in danger. Didn't you say your people went mad looking into it sometimes? And you had to stare at it for much longer than a few seconds. That much I know from the Time Agent Academy."

"I know," the Doctor said, "But she'll make it. I know she will." Jenny then touched the light and screamed in pain. Her eyes started to glow as bright as the sun.

"I-I-I-I-I," Jenny said.

"You what?" Lauren asked, trying to calm her down. She was about to put her hand on Jenny's shoulder to comfort her, when Jenny turned around, looking fearful.

"Don't touch me!" Jenny yelled, panicking, "You could die. I can see everything. Every major event on every planet in all of time and space. Everything there is, could have been, and could be. I can see all of it. I understand it. I understand it all. It's so beautiful, but it's so disgusting and horrific."

"Understand what?" Hurom asked, worried for Jenny. The Doctor just stood there staring at Jenny. No one was meant to take in the Untempered Schism this fast. It was supposed to take hours, not one minute.

"Fixed points and where and when they all are. Time Locks. Knowledge of the existence of parallel worlds. Knowledge beyond everything. I know what happened to Gallifrey. What happened in all of the Time Wars." Jenny, who was now hovering off the ground, looked at her father in tears, "Why did it have to happen? Why did it come to that?"

The Doctor looked down away from Jenny when she asked him that. He knew she was talking about what he did during the Moment in the Last Great Time War.

"I see everything big, but I can't see individuals lives, or look into our futures. Why?"

"You can't look into your own timeline, and typically that includes your friend's timelines as well," the Doctor said, his voice starting to become echoed, "To be safe, you can rarely look into the detailed personal lives of individuals."

"What's happening to your voice?" Jenny asked as she lowered on the ground and as her eyes turned to normal; she was extremely weak from the transfer. But she had survived it with her sanity intact.

"I'm only a figment of Caan's imagination, right now," the Doctor said, "The Colonel turned off the gas. I'm going away."

"Will I- will I ever see you again?" Jenny asked crying.

"Of course you will. I'm not ruining your future by saying that, because I just feel it in my hearts that we will. And so do you, don't you?" Jenny nodded.

"How much longer do we have?"

"Two minutes."

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Caan yelled as he entered with a fading Cobb, "I AM HERE TO SAVE THE DAAAA-LEKS!"

"I'll stop you," Jenny said, crawling to get in Caan's way. It was then that all of this knowledge Jenny had just obtained came into play, and her eyes widened in realization. This was a fixed moment in time.

"OUT OF MY WAY! I MUST SAVE THE DALEKS!" Dalek Caan, with his casing destroyed, got closer to the Laws of Time and turned to look at Cobb. "ALL I MUST DO TO SAVE THE DALEKS IS TOUCH IT?" Cobb nodded. When Caan used his tentacles to touch the light, he had a completely different reaction to it than Jenny. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Caan yelled, "I'M DYING A THOUSAND FOLD! NO, THAT'S THEM! THEM! THEM! NYE-HA-HA-HA!"

"Who's them?" Jenny asked.

"THE ONES THE DALEKS KILLED, HAVEN'T KILLED BUT COULD. THE ONES THAT I'VE KILLED. I CAN SEE THE POSSIBLE END OF ALL OF REALITY! NYE-HA-HA-HA-HA! IT BURNS, WONDERFULLY BURNS! A DANCE ON THE FIRES OF MY OWN EXTERMINATION!" Caan yelled psychotically. He felt as if we was dancing, yet dying, thousands of times in a row. It was beautiful.

"Jenny," the Doctor said. Jenny turned to see his fading silhouette. "Good bye." The Doctor, Cobb, and all of the nightmares then disappeared. It was a good thing too, because all of the nightmares had found and cornered the three prisoners and the guard. They were all terrified beyond belief.

"NOOOO!" Jenny yelled, crying, and trying to hug where her dad was. For a moment, she thought she had felt something hugging back, but it was gone.

"I KNOW WHAT I MUST DO! TO SAVE ALL OF REALITY, I MUST HELP THREATEN IT! THE DALEKS WILL SADLY SURVIVE! IT CANNOT BE HELPED! THEY ARE ETERNAL WITH THE DOCTOR! NYE-HE-HA-HA!"

"You're a monster," Jenny said with rage in her voice and tears in her eyes, "A horrible monster!"

"I KNOW!" Caan said calmly, still connected to the Untempered Schism, "BUT I CAN MAKE UP FOR IT! LOCKING ONTO SIGNAL!" Caan locked onto the signal. It was four beats straight in a row. Almost like a drum. "SIGNAL LOCKED! THE TIME LOCK TO THE LAST GREAT TIME WAR IS UNLOCKED! EMERGENCY TEMPERAL SHIFT!" Caan then vanished along with the Untempered Schism, and with it silence fell into the room.

"That's it?" Jenny asked, "It's over? It-it can't be over. That can't be it." The Colonel looked at his own personal vortex manipulator.

"We can leave here via vortex manipulator," the Colonel said, "Let's go." He gathered all of them, including a mentally distraught Jenny, and headed back to the ship. When they got there, he sent soldiers to go and collect the survivors on the prison ship.

* * *

"I-I can't believe it," Jenny said, a few hours later when it was just her and the Colonel. The Colonel told her of how the Doctor came to him last night, and had given him a memory chip that contained all of the Doctor's memories, which were locked to a certain point until he regenerated. After the regeneration, all of the Doctor's memories were up to date. The Doctor told the Colonel to put it under his tongue and destroy it once they got back, which he did. After that, though, the Colonel decided to tell Jenny what had happened.

"Jenny," the Colonel said, "I had never met the Doctor before. Someone had to tell him that I could be trusted." Jenny's eyes lit up with hope. "Do you trust me, Jenny?" the Colonel asked. Jenny nodded. "Then odds are you told him to trust me." Jenny smiled.

"So you think I'll really meet him?"

"I'd say," the Colonel said, "You just did. But yes, you'll meet him again. I can feel it. In here," the Colonel pointed to his heart. Jenny then hugged the Colonel.

"Thank you, if there's any way I can make it up to you," Jenny said.

"I'm only a call away with this device," the Colonel said looking at both of their vortex manipulators, "If I think of something, I'll call you." Jenny smiled as she headed out to her sleeping quarters.

"Are we going to head out?" Hurom asked. Jenny looked at her vortex manipulator. It was at 60 hours. Jenny then looked to the stars for a moment before turning to answer Hurom's question.

"Nah," Jenny said casually, "Let's get some sleep first. We've got all the time in the world, and we've had a rough night. Let's just get some sleep." She wouldn't have said that before this event. She would have wanted to keep going. She still did. She just needed a night to review everything in her head. She'd start running again tomorrow. Besides, what else would she want to do? She had been inspired by the Untempered Schism to keep on running until she found her father and beyond.

* * *

**Next time on the Doctor's Daughter**

* * *

"**Where are we now?" Lauren asked.**

"**London, England, 2015," Jenny replied.**

* * *

"**Presenting famous industrialist John Lumic," said a young TV announcer, "Creator of Cybus Industries!"**

* * *

"**People in Cybus Industries are just disappearing," a man said to Jenny, "Just zap."**

* * *

"**It can't be," Jenny replied looking out a window as she saw a small army of familiar creatures heading towards Cybus Industries.**

* * *

"**You are John Lumic. You will save us. You will remember," said a creepy and distorted electronic voice. The creatures then started walking towards John Lumic.**

"**Remember what?" Lumic asked as he moved his wheelchair backwards. His fear was evident in his voice.**

"**Who you were."**

* * *

**Next Time: Return to the Age of Steel**


	12. Return to the Age of Steel

**So here we go from 'Exterminate' to 'Delete'. It's time for the return of the Cybermen. This is probably going to be one of my longest stories in the first series as it sees the return of the first monsters to plague Jenny and the gang.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Return to the Age of Steel**

It was the same day as any at Cybus Industries. The workers were in the giant plant with converter belts, all in an effort to make new earpods. Cybus Industries was originally a small and local company in Great Britain. That is until Henry Van Statten, owner of GeoComTex, mysteriously disappeared a few years ago. Now Cybus Industries was the leading electronics company all over the world. Their most famous item, however, was their original creation, the earpod.

Bob Markett and Sam Hueser were both working inside Great Britain's main Cybus Industries factory, specifically London, England.

"So, Sam," Bob, a slightly overweight man with light brown hair and eyes said to his friend. "How are the kids doing?"

"The children you speak of are at maximum health," Sam responded. Sam was of African American descent and was in great shape. He was about the same height as Bob, which was around five foot ten. Bob was clearly thrown off by the answer to his question.

"Sam, are you okay?" Bob asked slightly worried.

"Okay? Okay indicates a lack of stress. I am okay. I am healthy. I will soon be beyond healthy as will everyone in this factory."

"Sam what are you going on abo-," Bob was then interrupted by Sam and every other worker in the building disappearing. Everyone except Bob. In a panic Bob ran outside of the factory in a cold sweat. As he ran, he didn't even notice a man standing at the front entrance. Bob was still freaking out. The man, however, saw him for a moment before turning back to a large crowd.

"Now, I'd like to thank you all for coming here to work as the strike continues," the man said, "Now, I am sure that Mr. Lumic himself would have made this appearance if he wasn't in an interview right now, so you'll be dealing with me. My name is Mr. James Q. P. Crane. You will address me however as simply Mr. Crane. You have all been given your details for your new jobs. I do so hope that you enjoy your time here at Cybus Industries." Mr. Crane then opened the doors for all of the eager workers. Once they all got in, Mr. Crane smiled nastily before saying to himself as he closed the doors, "Regardless, however you feel at Cybus Industries, I assure you it will be the last time you feel anything at all."

* * *

Jenny, Hurom, and Lauren then popped up out of nowhere in the middle of London. Hurom had his perception filter on, and finally managed to customize how he looked while he was at the Time Agency. His clothes would now naturally match the Timeline and he looked much younger then when it was on Curron's setting. He had dark brown hair, was tall, but still had a little bit of weight on him. Regardless he was still the same old Hurom.

Lauren had also gotten a new set of clothes. She was now wearing casual jeans, brown casual tennis shoes, and a white plaid t-shirt with an unzipped black hooded jacket.

Jenny was the only one who hadn't changed her appearance at all. She was still wearing her long black boots and blue jeans as well as her blue t-shirt and unbuttoned light brown jacket and her black newsboy cap.

So, where are we now?" Lauren asked Jenny.

"London, England, 2015," Jenny said happily.

"I've never heard of London or England; where is this planet found?" Hurom asked.

"What?" Jenny asked before realizing her mistake, "Oh, no, we're now on Earth. This is simply a place on Earth." She had forgotten that this was all so easy for her now. She would've had to look at her vortex manipulator to have answered that question before looking into the Untempered Schism/the Laws of Time. Now, stuff like this was easy. There were things that were still complicated though. She could get some of her knowledge on history several thousand years off, seeing how there were trillions and trillions of years in existence. She only knew of major events if they were fixed points in time or conveniently led to fixed points in time from things ranging like the start of the Rutan-Sontaran War, Pompeii's volcano exploding, or Abraham Lincoln's assassination. Luckily, as for the parts that weren't fixed and had endless possibilities, Jenny had the option to completely ignore them. Which she did. She couldn't see how she could even have fun if she could see how her fun would turn out. She assumed that this is what the Doctor did as well.

"What are we doing here?" Hurom asked.

"Well, considering everything that's happened," Jenny said, "I thought we'd have some fun for a change."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Hurom asked himself quietly. He just did not enjoy Earth that much at all.

"I don't know exactly. We could go sightseeing. We haven't really done much of that." Hurom then turned to see an electronics store.

"Could we go in there?" Hurom asked.

"Why would you want to go into a primitive electronics store?" Lauren asked Hurom.

"In the future, humans are some of the best when it comes to electronics. I'm just curious where it all started."

"It actually started a while back ago," Jenny started, "The first year that electricity was discovered by humans on this planet w-."

"Was it less than a thousand years ago?"

"Yes," Jenny said, admitting defeat.

"Then I'm going in. Primitive stuff."

"Just don't break anything!" Lauren yelled.

"I won't!" Hurom yelled back. Jenny then turned to Lauren.

"So, a girl's day out on the town," Jenny said happily, "What should we do?"

"Well, we could go and eat something. How about we go and try out the local cuisine?"

"Sounds good to me," Jenny said as the two started heading out into the heart of Great Brittan. Within the next half hour the two of them had found a place to eat some fish n' chips.

"Hey," Lauren said as she continued eating her food.

"Yeah?" Jenny responded, her mouth completely full of food.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about when Hurom wasn't around. It's about me possibly going to kill your Dad."

"What about it?" Jenny asked as she took a sip of her soda.

"I don't think I made the deal with Mama Papal. I would have tried to kill the Doctor otherwise, right?"

"It makes sense to me," Jenny said, "And like I said, I'd stop you without putting you down before you could even touch him."

"You're right; it's just that Papal still bothers me. Even now. How come I look like this and I'm not some gray skinned creature anymore? With Papal gone shouldn't her magic have left with her?"

"I don't know," Jenny said sadly.

"I thought you knew everything now," Lauren said jokingly.

"No. I know things, and when I was looking into the Untempered Schism, I thought I saw everything. For all I know I did. A lot of it left though. Just time and space stayed. I know all of the rules and fixed points. If I wanted to, I could look at every possible alternate future at once. But I can't do that."

"Why not?" Lauren asked.

"Do you know how hard that is? Sure there are timelines wear there are big changes, but then there are those that are so small. Those small ones are infinite. We could choke on this food and die right now. There's a timeline. Giant plants could start sprouting from every core on every planet. There's another. A tree could fall over now, or now, or stay planted until the end of the Earth. To see each individual future. Each one. With very few of these timelines having a chance of it happening _and_ not happening at the exact same time. It hurts to see it all. It hurts to see the future. Does that make sense?"

"Mostly," Lauren responded slowly.

"So hardly at all, right?" Jenny asked. Lauren nodded and laughed. Jenny just pounded her head onto the table in mild dramatic teenage depression. "I was afraid you wouldn't get it."

* * *

Hurom was deadest and focused on the television set. He found it so fascinating to watch. The fact that this technology looked so similar to some of the communicators at his father's mansion was astounding. At the moment, he was watching some people getting ready to introduce someone named John Lumic. He was apparently some big corporate owner of something called Cybus Industries.

* * *

_"And here he is," said a TV announcer for the big interview, "Presenting famous industrialist, and creator of Cybus Industries, John Lumic!" An old man with gray hair and a heavy life support system then started to roll onto the screen via wheelchair._

_"Hello, Mrs. Johansson," Lumic said in an odd accent. It sounded monotone, yet with emotion. As if he was struggling simply to breathe._

* * *

"I'm surprised you're not down there right now," a worker said, "The interview's being held right outside and the next block over."

"Really?" Hurom said, growing curious of this man, "Who is he?"

"Who is he? That's John Lumic."

"I'm not from around these parts; you'll have to illustrate a better picture for me."

"Well, he created Cybus Industries, created the earpod, is famous for preventing his death with his giant and mobile life support system. The most famous part of him though is how he was linked to what could have been the end of the world."

"What?"

"Oh, yeah," said the worker, "These robots called Cybermen almost destroyed this world and according to released files by a group called Torchwood, came from a parallel world. A parallel world with a parallel Lumic where he created these metal machines of death from parallel versions of us." The worker laughed. "Just a few years ago, I wouldn't have believed any of it, but now it seems aliens are attracted to this rock all of a sudden. I wonder what got them so interested." Hurom was still in too much shock over the Cybermen.

"What happened to the Cybermen?"

"They vanished. Without a trace. That part of the Torchwood file was never released to us." Hurom then ran outside. He had to warn Jenny. He didn't know why, the Cybermen weren't there, but he felt like he had to. Maybe it was because Hurom had become frightened of the very thought of Cybermen now. The head of one was apparently part of his worst nightmare. He was going to tell Jenny...until he ran into Bob. They both fell to the ground. Bob was frantic.

"Are you okay, Sir?"

"No, no, no," Bob responded, "They all vanished. They're all gone!"

"Who's all gone?" Hurom asked.

"My coworkers. We were all working at Cybus Industries, and then poof." Hurom then grabbed Bob's hand and started to run yelling Jenny.

"What are you doing?" Bob asked.

"I think I know what's going on, and if that's true, we're all in really big trouble. JENNY?!"

"How are we in trouble?"

"You said Cybus Industries right? JENNY?!" Bob nodded. "If something strange is happening there, then I have a feeling I know who's to blame. JENNY?!"

"Who?"

"JENNY!" Hurom yelled as he saw Jenny and Lauren running up to them. He then pushed Bob up to Jenny. "Hurry, tell her what you told me?"

"Hurom, who is this guy?" Jenny asked, "And what's wrong with you? It looks like you might have seen a ghost."

"CYBERMEN!" Hurom yelled.

"Wh-what about the Cybermen?" Jenny asked confused.

"Oh my God, Cybermen!" Bob yelled as he started freaking out before turning to Hurom, "You think that all of this has to do with Cybermen?"

"Yes, Bob, I really do!"

"But if it's Cybermen what are we going to do? How are w-?"

"HEY!" Jenny yelled, shutting Hurom and Bob up. She then turned to Bob. "Now, listen, my name is Jenny. I might be able to help if you just tell me what's going on." Bob nodded.

"A-al-alright," Bob said, "It started this morning. My second day at work. Everyone else had been there a third day, but my wife gave birth, so I skipped yesterday. Today when I get in, everyone was acting emotionless, and they had in their earpods. No one's supposed to even have earpods on while working. And then it happens. They just disappeared. Zap! That's what I think happened to the last batch of workers to. They said they went on strike. The people in Cybus Industries are just disappearing."

Jenny looked up at Hurom, "And why do you think it's Cybermen?"

"Because," Hurom said, "I found out that in a parallel world, Cybus Industries created the Cybermen, and that they came here."

"What?" Jenny asked shocked, "What did they look like?"

"Can you not tell?" Hurom asked, "I thought the Untempered Schism-"

"It doesn't work like that. I know things that could happen or could have happened. I could only see it while connected to the Untempered Schism."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but did you see giant scary metal men with the Cybus Industries logo on it?" Bob asked.

"I don't know!" Jenny snapped, "I saw all of time and space within the timespan of a minute. I'm sorry if I can't remember one little detail."

"Were they big, clunky, and well-armored with that logo you mentioned on their chest?" Lauren asked.

"Yes," Bob said.

"Lauren," Jenny said facing the opposite way, "How do you have that description down so well? Tell me it's because you're brilliant."

"Nope."

"A psychic?"

"Nope."

"Lucky?"

"Nope."

"They're coming right behind us, aren't they?"

"Yep." Jenny turned around to see two Pete's World Cybermen walking across a small bridge.

"It can't be," Jenny said, "But they're really there."

"You will put on Cybus Industries earpods and go to Cybus Industries to be upgraded!" one of the Cybermen yelled in its monotoned and electronically emotionless voice.

"RUN!" Jenny yelled as the others followed.

"DELETE!" the Cybermen said as they began to poorly shoot with their wrist blasters. The group managed to get into the same electronics store that Hurom was in.

"What's going on?" the worker asked, "There's something attacking John Lumic on the tellie. Did you see what happened?"

"Something attacked Lumic?" Hurom asked.

"Who's Lumic?" Jenny asked.

"Owner of both versions of Cybus Industries," Hurom responded. There were suddenly screams on the television. Cybermen, at least thirty of them were now at Lumic's interview. The camera was dropped as the person holding it ran for their life. It now showed Lumic, stuck there with three Cybermen.

* * *

_"Wh-what do you all want?"_

_"You are John Lumic," the Cyberman asked._

_"Yes," Lumic said, using his wheelchair to back up, "But I'm not your John Lumic!"_

_"You are John Lumic. You will save us. You will remember."_

_"Re-remember what?" Lumic asked backing up even more until he backed up into another Cyberman. The fear in his voice was evident._

_"Who you were."_

* * *

The camera then went blank for a moment before switching to a Cyberman. Jenny, Bob, Lauren, Hurom, and the worker were all watching with either disgust, intrigue, or both.

* * *

_"People of Earth #002, do not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. We will remove pain, and rejection. We remove false hope and creed, and color, and class. We will remove love and happiness and sorrow and death. You will soon be like us. You should remember us from several years ago. The Doctor and the Daleks stopped us from saving you, the human race. But now we shall save you. Now you shall all be saved. Salvation is the only logical choice. Otherwise, you will be deleted with intensive hostility. Proceed to the nearest Cybus Industries owned building. You shall be upgraded there."_

* * *

"Is he mad?" the worker asked, "I mean who does he th-AHHHHHHH!" the worker yelled as the Cybermen broke through the glass and electrocuted the worker with its hand.

"You will all come to the Cyber-Conversion facility. You shall all be upgraded."

"You more modern guys really do use the terms upgraded and delete a lot more often," Jenny said as she bravely got up towards the Cybermen. Not an ounce of her showed fear or insecurity. She seemed completely competent.

"No," Bob whispered, trying to get her to come back.

"Don't worry; she does this," Hurom said.

"A lot," Lauren said immediately after.

"Who are you? Scanners indicate a binary vascular system."

"Perceptive, aren't they?" Jenny asked Hurom, Lauren, and Bob, "Well, I'm Jenny, daughter of the Doctor, tha-."

"The enemy of the Cybermen, Doctor?"

"Probably. If he's stopped you countless times, then yes. If it's just been like once, I can't be sure."

"You are an enemy of the Cybermen, in that case. You will be deleted."

"Oh, you'd process that, wouldn't you," Jenny said as she pulled out her MultiTech and activated both the magnet and electric taser. She aimed it at the Cybermen, the combination of the two MultiTech devices killing them. "You see what I did there? I said 'process' instead of 'think', and- never mind, let's run!"

When they all got outside, they started seeing less panicking people and more Cybermen. For every Cybermen there were at least ten people. It didn't stop them though. No one was going to try and stop the Cybermen.

"What do we do?" Bob asked.

"The only thing we can do," Jenny responded, "Hope for a miracle." It was then a giant spaceship started to appear out of the sky.

"Would you look at that?" Hurom yelled, "I bet that's the miracle in there piloting that ship with an army!"

"Jenny," Lauren said excitedly, "It could be the Doctor."

"I doubt it," Jenny said, looking at her vortex manipulator to identify the ship. She seemed even more worried now.

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"Because that's a Cyberman ship."

"They didn't have ships last time!" Bob exclaimed.

"That's because those Cybermen up there aren't the same Cybermen. The ones down here are the ones from a parallel Earth," Jenny said to Bob, "Did you ever think one time that they had to be parallel to something here?"

"You mean those are Cybermen? Alien Cybermen?" Bob asked.

"Those are the Cybermen from our reality up there. The one's that we saw on Kylos. Folks, we're about to be in the fight of our lives."

* * *

**Next time on the Doctor's Daughter…**

* * *

"**So, you folks helped the Doctor before?" Jenny asked Kate Stewart, "UNIT? Catchy name."**

* * *

"**We're now in the fight to save humanity!" Kate yelled at her UNIT soldiers.**

* * *

"**Bring the child to me," said a mysterious parallel Cyberman.**

* * *

"**Another invasion of Earth has already commenced down below. Prepare to destroy them," said an original Cyber-Leader.**

* * *

**Jenny watches from above as both factions of Cybermen are fighting each other.**

* * *

"**So you have no personal experience with Cybermen?" Jenny asked Kate.**

"**Unfortunately, no, but I do have some of people who have had experience." When three people entered the room, Jenny couldn't help but smile at the one in the middle.**

"**Oh, that's wonderful. Simply wonderful," Jenny said in the most sincere tone ever.**

* * *

**Next time: The Invasion of Civil War**

* * *

** You've seen Daleks vs. Daleks, Cybermen vs. Daleks, now it's time for the one that I have been impatiently waiting for to appear on screen to no avail. Next chapter it's Mondas Cybermen vs. Pete's World Cybermen.**


	13. The Invasion of Civil War

**Chapter 13: The Invasion of Civil War**

It was nightfall now. The parallel Cybermen were now walking up to Mr. Crane, who was eagerly awaiting his reward.

"Did I deliver, Cyber-Lord?" Mr. Crane asked a Cyberman with an exposed cranium and upper black head as well as its black antenna.

"Deliver? You delivered nothing. Your end of the bargain was upheld. Memory banks hold no information of a delivery."

"So," Mr. Crane said as he ignored the Cyber-Lord's obvious obliviousness on the casual term of delivery, "I get the coveted title now, correct?"

"According to the Cyber-Planner, it would be wise to have a Cyber-Manipulator."

"That sounds like you're about to betray me."

"The Cyber-Controller is in charge of that, so he shall make the final decision. You will be taken into holding."

"Wh-what?" Mr. Crane asked as two Cybermen grabbed him. "After everything I did for you? Getting every worker into every Cybus Industries factory on the planet like clockwork! You dare touch me?"

"Take the potential Cyber-Manipulator to Cyber-Command. The Cyber-Controller will decide his ultimate fate."

"Wh-who's the Cyber-Controller?"

"Your only other request is that when we went public to the world, that we would upgrade the Lumic Unit firstly."

"No," Mr. Crane said in fear, "I meant turn him into one of you. Not your damn leader."

"We withheld information from you, Crane. The Lumic Unit was the Cyber-Controller in our dimension."

"And the Crane Unit?" Mr. Crane asked fearfully.

"Deleted after betraying the Lumic Unit. He feared Cyber-Conversion. We would have taken his fear away. As we almost certainly will you."

"No! NO! I DID EVERYTHING YOU WANTED! EVERYTHING! YOU DARE BETRAY JAMES Q. P. CRANE? I'LL HAVE YOU ALL DESTROYED!" Crane yelled as he was dragged back to the Cybus Cyber-Command.

* * *

Jenny, Hurom, and Lauren had been running virtually all day. They had been busy defending everyone from the Cybermen that were on the streets. So far they had a total number of thirty five people, including Bob, his wife, and their daughter. Across the planet, there were now about two million Cybermen. Resistance was futile. The Cybermen resisted most bullets except the leading military weaponry, and many people were scared into hiding in the UK at least because of the massive ship belonging to the other group of Cybermen, that had so far done nothing but hover over Great Brittan.

The group was now following Captain James F. Huetz. He was apparently a part of an army that had dealt with Cybermen before. And when Jenny had told him that she had encountered Cybermen before, Huetz immediately knew what to do. He would take them all to UNIT.

"So where is this place that we're going to again?" Bob asked Huetz as the group moved quietly through the streets.

"There," Huetz pointed to a heavily guarded building. So far it was impossible for Cybermen to pass as there were soldiers with EMP weapons all over the area. The Cybermen had decided to stay away from the area until they could coordinate an attack. All but one Cyber-Unit. A Cyber-scout. It was a very skinny, unarmored version of the parallel universe. It was scanning the bio-readings of all of the humans, that is until it came across Jenny.

"Contact me to Cyber-Command. I have news of the UNIT base."

* * *

"What information do you hold?" the Lumic Unit, now designated the Cyber-Controller, asked. He was sitting on a chair connected to wires just as his parallel self had.

* * *

"There is a life-form with a binary vascular system. Memory bank holds information that the owner of a binary vascular system belongs to our most hated enemy, the Doctor, but this one is a female."

* * *

"Bring her to me," said a Cyberman with a much more booming and demanding voice than the typical unit. It sounded like what a Dalek Emperor would have sounded like should he have led the Cybermen.

"No, delete her," the Cyber-Controller said.

"NO!" the hidden Cyberman yelled, "We do not know what is aboard that ship. We must assume it is the Doctor's species and that this one is a scout."

"I obey."

"Excellent. Now, bring the child to me if possible."

* * *

"It is not at the moment," The Cyber-Scout said, "The humans contain EMP devices that short-circuit us. We would be deleted with maximum prejudice in a matter of seconds."

* * *

"Then I shall come up with a plan. You may leave the area, Unit S-7."

* * *

"I obey," the Cyber-Scout said before sneaking into the shadows and leaving the parameter.

* * *

Jenny and the rest of the survivors were now all in a secret bunker underneath the UNIT headquarters. There were hundreds of people already down here. It was then that Jenny went to Huetz.

"Excuse me," Jenny said, "When can I meet your commanding officer?"

"She'll see you now."

"Great," she said to Huetz before turning around and yelling at the top of her lungs, "Lauren, Hurom, come on!" Lauren and Hurom then ran up to Jenny with the three of them ready to follow Huetz. Huetz looked at them all at unease.

"Are you all sure that you've encountered Cybermen before?"

"Pretty sure," Jenny said sarcastically, "Robots that were once human, right? We've only encountered the alien ones though; these parallels are totally new to us."

"Follow me," Huetz said. He had absolutely no faith that Jenny or her friends could do anything against the threat of the Cybermen. When he informed Kate Stewart, however, she told him to bring them here as soon as possible.

When Jenny entered Kate's office, Jenny saw a well-dressed orderly woman sitting behind a desk. She had shoulder length dirty-blonde hair, was in formal attire, and was around her late forties or early fifties. Jenny looked at her for a moment and could tell this isn't how she typically acted, but then again, they were at war.

"Hello," Kate Stewart said as she got up to shake Jenny's hand, "My name is Kate Stewart, Head of Scientific Research, and by default, UNIT, and judging by your overall demeanor, I would say that at least you two are aliens." Kate looked at Hurom and Jenny.

"Oh, I like her," Jenny said happily, "She's good."

"Thank you. The Doctor taught me how to distinguish them more easily."

"The Doctor? So, you folks have helped the Doctor before?" Jenny asked with intrigue.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Sort of. He's my Dad."

"Y-you're father? I wasn't aware that he had any family."

"Fun fact, I don't think he does either," Jenny said in a serious and saddened tone before going back to her usual happy self, "UNIT, huh? Catchy name. What's it stand for?"

"The United Nations Intelligence Taskforce."

"Well that's the most realistic acronym for a secret branch of the army that I've ever heard of."

"What other secret military branches with acronyms have you heard of before?" Huetz asked/

"S.H.I.E.L.D.," Jenny said, "I don't even know what that stands for."

"You are aware that's just a TV show, correct?"

"You realize I'm a time traveler just like my Dad and have watched the entire show on my off time, right?" Jenny asked with a hint of smugness in her voice.

"Well, what happens?" Huetz asked, a viewer of the show himself.

"Tahiti," Jenny said as she patted a disappointed Huetz's back, "It really is a magical place." Jenny then turned to Kate. "So, Kate, what do we have on the Cybermen?"

"Well, we know quite a bit on both species. One is from another dimension while the others are from here on Earth's twin planet."

"A twin planet? Like a tenth planet in the solar system.?" Jenny asked.

"Pluto's not a planet anymore, and the planet they came from was mobile and subsequently destroyed."

"Pluto's not a- that's not the point. We've got Cybermen. All righty. I know nothing about these parallel Cybermen, and in all honesty, I only got lucky with the ones up there. Have they done anything yet?"

"Reports say that there are some on the planet, though hardly any to be considered a threat to us at the moment."

"They have a giant ship armed to the teeth with weapons," Lauren said seriously, "They're a threat."

"Thank you, ma'am," Kate said without trying to sound annoyed, "And though I agree with you, we need to focus on the ones that are making themselves public. The parallels are the biggest threat and are the ones the majority of us have experience with. I don't even know if we have anyone who even knows about these Cybermen. Most of the soldiers who fought those Cybermen were from the 60's to the 80's and have retired or died." Kate was quiet for a second out of respect for her father before continuing.

"So, you have no personal experience with Cybermen?" Jenny asked depressed.

"Unfortunately, no, but I do have some people who have had experience." Kate then pressed a button that was apparently a buzzer. Within a minute, three people entered the room. Two of them were black, while the third was Caucasian. The Caucasian was a guy in a World War Two blue greatcoat with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked as if he had seen many things throughout his life, but he hid it well. To Jenny and Lauren, he had the best smile that they had ever seen.

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness," the man said as he shook Jenny's hand, then Hurom's, then Lauren's.

"Stop it," said one of the other two. He was battle hardened, serious, and looked like he had also seen his fair share of battle, though not near as much as Captain Jack. He also had a well groomed beard.

"Oh, come on, Mickey, I was just saying hi," Jack defended.

"For you, that's flirting," said the third person. She was beautiful. Had long black hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a stunning figure. She was also the only one that Jenny recognized immediately.

"Martha?" Jenny asked suddenly very happy, now completely ignoring Captain Jack. Martha looked at her for a moment. She seemed extraordinarily familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I know I know you from somewhere."

"Oh that's wonderful. Just wonderful," Jenny said smiling and beaming out of happiness, "Martha Jones. One of the first people I ever met."

"Actually, its Martha Smith now," Mickey said. Jenny turned to look at Mickey for a second.

"Well, I'm going to call her how I remember if that's okay with you," Jenny said in a tone that sounded upset. She then turned back to Martha, a big 'please accept me' smile on her face. Martha's eyes got wider and when Jenny saw that, her smile joined with her friends eyes. "Guess what, I'm not dead."

"Jenny?" Martha asked.

"Yep," Jenny said just standing there for a moment. Both of them now had big smiles on their faces. Jenny then uncontrollably jumped for joy and ran to give Martha a hug.

"I'm assuming they know each other," Jack asked Hurom.

"I guess," Hurom said, "I personally have never seen her bef-AHH!" Hurom was then pushed out of the way by an extraordinarily excited Lauren. As far as her memory went back, she had never been attracted to someone like this.

"Hi, Lauren," Lauren said shaking his hand, "And might I just say that you have a wonderful handshake."

"Thank you, Lauren," Jack said.

"You're quite welcome, Jack."

"Stop flirting," Hurom said.

"I was just introducing myself to Captain Harkness."

"You pushed me out of the way in mid-sentence to say hi; that's flirting."

"I don't get it, how are you alive?" Martha asked, clearly happy to see her.

"Well, funny story," Jenny said, "I have no idea. I'm kind of looking for my Dad to find out."

"Who's your Dad?" Mickey asked.

"The Doctor." Jack and Mickey both looked at her in disbelief out of shock, and as for Jack, horror. He even knew that if he tried to hit on literal family of the Doctor, there'd be hell to pay.

"But what about the Doctor always talking about 'I'm the last of the Time Lords'?" Mickey asked.

"I'm a generated anomaly of the Doctor."

"A what?" Mickey asked.

"It's like a clone, but not a clone," Jack said, "Its like if the Doctor gave birth via cloning from a machine."

"Ew," Mickey said just as a fact.

"Ew?" Jenny said before looking down, "You come out of right here, and you think being made by a machine is disgusting?"

"Everyone!" Kate said, "Now that I have your attention, I have to remind you all that we are at war. It's good that some of us know each other, but that is currently irrelevant."

"What's the plan, then?" Martha asked as she was done hugging Jenny.

"Well, you, Mickey, and Captain Jack have the most experience with the Cybus versions of the Cybermen, while Jenny, Lauren, and Hurom have experience with the ones in the sky, but the latter team is less trained."

"Less trained?" Jenny asked, "Now I deny that statement. We've been involved in an intergalactic gang war on Kylos, fought headless monks, the Daleks, and the Cybermen. I'd say we're pretty well prepared."

"Never the less," Kate said, "I feel it would be wise if Hurom went with Mickey and Martha to take out the Cybus Cybermen, while you, Lauren, and Jack take on the ones up there."

"Why switch?" Lauren asked, "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Captain Jack is immortal," Kate said, "He can't die." Lauren, Hurom, and Jenny looked at him for a moment in disbelief.

"Okay," Jenny said casually, "I'll switch out Hurom with God."

"Then it's decided," Kate said, "In about two hours, we'll strike."

* * *

"Another invasion of Earth has already commenced down below. Shall we prepare to destroy them?" A Cyber-Leader asked its commanding officer, the leader of the invasion. An original Cyber-Controller.

"What do scouts indicate the enemy party is?" the Cyber-Controller asked.

"Reports indicate a race declared as 'Cybermen.'"

"But we're the Cybermen. This merits investigation. While invading the planet and activating Cyber-Conversions bring as many units of these 'Cybermen' that you can. It is possible that they are us from our future."

"Unlikely," the Cyber-Leader said, "They contain only materials found on Earth present-day."

"Irrelevant," the Cyber-Controller said before being quiet for a moment, "I have just received orders from the Cyber-Planner. It is time to invade the planet Earth. Are universal scanners and time-seals in place?"

"Yes, Sir. The Doctor cannot be contacted nor could he travel here if he somehow was."

"Excellent. Begin the invasion!"

Suddenly all over the Earth, the original Cybermen were landing everywhere, and either capturing or killing their counterparts and victims.

* * *

"Now, listen to me," Kate said to her soldiers, "We're now in the fight to save humanity! I'm not going to sugarcoat it, the Cybermen will kill some of us, but I promise UNIT will pay for reimbursement to your families." It was then that Kate turned to see Cybermen landing pass the defense thanks to their teleports. "GUNS AT THE READY! FIRE!" Soon EMP blasts and regular guns were firing away against the Cybermen's advanced guns.

Kate was now looking at the six who she hoped would save the day. "Are we all ready?"

"As ready as we can be," Hurom said.

"Good. Hurom, Martha, and Mickey. You're primary mission is to head to Cybus Industries and put in this code. It will wipe out the Cybermen of the parallel universe entirely." Mickey personally took the code. He had missed blowing up the Cybermen.

"Alright guys, let's go," Mickey said as he, Hurom, and Martha went out the back gate.

"And as for you three, we've only got a one way teleporter off of that ship until the communication codes go offline. Do you all understand?" The group nodded. "Good," Kate said as she pressed a button to teleport Lauren and Jenny.

"Why didn't I go?" Jack asked.

"Because there's something I need to tell you first," Kate said.

"What?"

"Watch her."

"What, you don't think I know that already?"

"Just watch her."

"Kate, you know I will," Jack said as he too was teleported away.

"I just threw the fate of the world into a Time Lord, a Raxacoricofallapatorian, and four humans. I'm becoming my father."

"Ma'am," Huetz said.

"Yes?" Kate asked as she saw Huetz hand her a rocket launcher.

"Oh. Thank you, Huetz," Kate said as she picked it up and aimed it at the Cybermen. The rocket pushed her off of the ground for a moment and blew up ten Cybermen.

* * *

In the Cybus factory, the Cyber-Planner was thinking over its brilliant scheme. The Doctor had failed to ever truly defeat the Cybermen. Now with his plan finally underway, his daughter would save them. Soon the universe would be upgraded; right after the Cybermen finished upgrading themselves to their next form. The form that would let them spread across the universe. The era of the Cyber-Legions was to soon be on its way.

* * *

**Next time on the Doctor's Daughter**

* * *

**"Now, Cybermen," Hurom said nervously, "I know that we're most likely to be killed, but before we are, don't you think it's logical to know the enemy?"**

**"You will identify yourselves immediately," said an original Cyberman.**

**"You will identify first," a parallel responded.**

**UNIT has been overrun by both species of Cybermen and the whole world is now a civil war ground for them.**

**"They got you beat by numbers," Jenny told the Cyber-Controller in the ship.**

**"This is not an invasion fleet."**

**"What?" Jenny asked, "I thought that was all Cybermen did. Was just simply invade!"**

**"That is correct 93.7% of the time."**


	14. Civil War of the Cybermen

**Chapter 14: Civil War of the Cybermen**

"Alright, so this is it," Lauren said to Jack and Jenny, "What do we do exactly?" Jenny thought for a moment before grabbing Captain Jack's gun and shooting it in the air.

"What the hell was that for?" Captain Jack asked clearly annoyed at Jenny's actions as the noise attracted the Cybermen.

"Halt!" the Cybermen yelled, "Prepare to die."

"Aggressive aren't you?" Jenny asked as the two Cybermen aimed their weapons at her head, "But before we begin this. Can I request one thing?"

"No."

"It's a very logical thing." Both Cybermen looked at each other for a moment.

"Very well. What is it that you request?"

"Parley."

"You request parley with our leader?" the Cybermen asked.

"Why not?" Jenny asked, "I wanted to meet him anyway."

"Then we shall take you to Cyber-Control."

"I thought this ship was Cyber-Control."

"This ship is the Cyber-Controllers ship. The actual Cyber-Control is on the control-bridge. The Companions of yours will be destroyed, though."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jenny said.

"Why is that?"

"Because he's immortal, she was originally a gray skinned human, and I am a Time Lady."

"Time Lady? Like the Doctor?"

"I-I-I think he's a Time Lord. You know, seeing how he's a male."

"You are rare now. The Time War has desolated your people."

"So, I've heard. Well, are we going or what?"

"Follow us. We shall take you all to Cyber-Command."

"Wonderful. Just wonderful."

* * *

Martha, Hurom, and Mickey were being treated with much less hospitality. They were being shot at by both groups of Cybermen.

"Crap," Martha said, "We're surrounded."

"I can't take them all out," Mickey said.

"Maybe we don't have to," Hurom said.

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked.

"All my life, I've been running away. Well, if there's one thing Jenny has taught me, it's that if you can't run away, you can do something else."

"What's that?" Martha asked.

"Talk your way out and hope to the Gods it works." As all of the Cybermen formed a circle and raised their weapons at Hurom, he raised his arms in the air. Half of the circle was comprised of Pete's World Cybermen while the other half held nothing but original Cybermen. "Now, Cybermen," Hurom said nervously, "I know that we're most likely to be killed, but before we are, don't you think it's logical to know the enemy?"

"We know the enemy," said a Pete's World Cyberman, "Humanity. Emotions."

"True, true," Hurom said, "But I mean two enemies. Those two behind me are humans. I am not. I am your first unidentified enemy." Hurom then turned off his perception filter to reveal his true Slitheen form. Martha and Mickey were initially shocked.

"_No way,"_ Mickey told himself as he saw Hurom's true form.

"Now, I'm a Raxacoricofallapatorian. That's one enemy. Enemy number two. Tell me Cybermen, who are these metal men that you stand beside. It's always wise to gather all the information possible."

"He is correct," said a regular Cyberman, "Identify yourselves immediately or risk termination."

"You will identify first or you will be deleted," a parallel Cyberman said.

"Identify yourselves first."

"You will identify first."

"You will identify first."

"You will identify first."

"That should keep them going for a while," Hurom whispered as the three escaped from the only part of the circle not covered by Cybermen. The two groups still were arguing. They were just the newest of the bunch. Cybermen all over the world were fighting each other with their guns, including at UNIT, where the humans had retreated inside.

"Delete. Delete," cried the Cybus Cybermen.

"Kill them all!" cried the Cyber-Leader of that area for the original Cybermen. The guns were barely enough to get through the Cybus Cybermen armor, while the wrist blasters of the Cybus Cybermen proved completely ineffective against the originals. The Cybus Cybermen were losing, but not by much, as their electrical pulses emitted from their hands killed the originals immediately. The trouble was getting close enough to touch the originals without being shot to death by them.

Fights like this were breaking out all across the planet, and suddenly upgrading humans did not seem to be of utmost importance to either faction. It was now about destroying the other Cybermen, which actually did more damage to the human race because they happened to be in the crossfire. This was not how the Cyber-Planner had planned anything to go. He had to accelerate things in motion if he was to upgrade the Cybermen. His plans would have to be set in motion immediately.

* * *

Jenny, Captain Jack, and Lauren were now all at Cyber-Control. "We have prisoners of war who have declared parlay," said one of Jenny's captors.

"Parlay. Why did you allow parlay? It seems illogical to care about prisoners at this time. Kill them at once!"

"Wait! I know the Doctor!" Jenny yelled.

"Stop!" the Cyber-Controller yelled. The Cybermen, who were prepping their weapons, came to a halt. "Is the Doctor here?"

"No, you get the next best thing."

"The Doctor has never been shed in a positive light to the Cybermen. 'Best' is the incorrect word."

"Okay, then; in that case, you get the next worst thing: me."

"And what could you do that the Doctor could not?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly my point, child."

"I mean there is no difference at all for your case at least. He'd stop you; I'm stopping you. It's a vicious cycle of just stopping you."

"She's so much like her Dad," Jack whispered to Lauren.

"Really?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah. Just the way she talks and acts."

"Social interaction will cease," one of the Cybermen said to Jack and Lauren.

"Would you look at that," Lauren said, "First living thing that doesn't think we're just flirting." Jack smiled at that for a moment.

"You cannot stop our mission," the Cyber-Controller said.

"I may not have too. Those Cybus Industries' Cybermen might have you beat. If they manage to pick up your own guns, your species is as good as dead. Well, the invasion fleet anyway. Can I ask you something? How many Cybermen are on this ship alone?"

"Fourteen thousand units are at my disposal."

"They got you beat by numbers. It's funny, but if my memory on history serves correct, which it might not, isn't the smallest invasion force you blokes typically send out around three million? And don't you typically send a bunch of Cyber-Leaders instead of a Cyber-Controller to do something like take over the Earth? Cause I mean, at this point and time, humans aren't that much of a threat to the Cybermen."

"This is not an invasion fleet."

"What?" Jenny asked, her mood turning serious, "I thought that was all the Cybermen did. Was just simply invade. That's your very culture. I met some of you in the future on Kylos. Didn't know a lot. I used my vortex manipulator to pull up more dirt on you, and, oh, the Untempered Schism helped a good bit. I know for a fact that Cybermen only do invasions in order to increase their numbers."

"This is correct 93.7% of the time."

"When's it not correct?"

"That is irrelevant. You will tell me what you know of the Doctor."

"Well, he's my Dad. He's a Time Lord, and he's stopped you countless times. I really do mean countless. I mean I can see every possible future and despite there being more of you that could kill him, he still comes out on top in most of the outcomes!" Jenny yelled the last part. It didn't faze the Cyber-Controller due to his lack of emotions, but Jenny didn't care. She was angry that any of this was happening. As far as she was concerned, she hated the Cybermen. They were the one thing she could hate without feeling guilty by any means. No emotions, no pain, no love. The way she saw it, the hosts were already dead and just being kept alive by machines. Like a parasite needing a host.

"Your father is the Doctor?"

"Now, it's your turn. What is your mission?"

"The search and rescue of the Cyber-Planner."

"Cyber-Planner? What's a Cyber-Planner?"

"Even I don't know," Jack said, "I've never heard of a Cyber-Planner. I've never even seen a Cyber-Controller until just now."

"What's a Cyber-Planner, Cyber-Controller?"

"A Cyber-Planner is the ultimate strategist. The only one who can hold all battle and upgrade plans for the Cybermen. Cyber-Controller's require the Cyber-Planner. There is one Cyber-Controller for each conquered world, but only one Cyber-Planner at a time."

"What's so special about this one, huh?" Lauren asked, "Couldn't you just, I don't know, build another?"

"It takes approximately three years to build a Cyber-Planner to hold all Cybermen information. Our last one was recently destroyed when we attempted to ally ourselves with the Sontarans."

"Why would you do that?" Jenny asked, "You believe all life is inferior to your kind."

"Correct. We planned on betraying them and taking their own cloning devices. We would be able to study their physiology and eventually upgrade Sontarans. We were not welcomed into their war with the Rutans, however. We were obliterated. It was then that a Cyber-Planner was revealed to be alive on Earth. It is an old signal from an older Cyber-Planner Unit; it could be modified within days."

"And then you'd begin the invasion of Earth."

"You know our ways. You must be killed because of that knowledge."

"But I declared parlay with the leader of the Cybermen."

"I have discussed my plans with you. I am the current leader of the Cybermen."

"Are you? I thought the Cyber-Planner was in charge."

"He is."

"Then you are not who I requested parlay with."

"Very well. When we find the Cyber-Planner, we shall take you to him."

"When should that be?" Jack asked.

"Now. The teleportation device is active. We shall transport to the Cyber-Planner's location personally." It was then that the three of them plus a small force of Cybermen were transported to Cybus Industries HQ. Eight Cybermen, the Cyber-Controller, Jenny, Jack, and Lauren were now all standing in front of the Cyber-Planner. It was hidden in the shadows, however.

"Cyber-Planner, we have come to rescue you," said the Cyber-Controller.

"I hardly think he needs help to be rescued," the parallel Cyber-Controller that was once Lumic said.

"Identify yourself," the Cyber-Controller said.

"You will identify first," Lumic replied.

"You will identify first," the original said back.

"You will identify first."

"You will identify first."

"Cyber-Controller," said a parallel Cyberman to his respected controller, "We have caught the resistance. Do we treat them as rouge elements?" It was then that Hurom, Martha, and Mickey were being marched in to the room, having been eventually caught by another group of Cybermen.

"They're with us," Jenny said.

"That is irrelevant," said Lumic.

"No, it's not," Jenny said, "You want to know why? Because I requested parlay with their Cyber-Planner."

"A Cyber-Planner indicates that they are Cybermen."

"Of this dimension, yeah."

"You are Cybermen?" Lumic asked.

"Correct," the original Cyber-Controller said.

"You're all wrong," Jenny said seriously.

"How are we incorrect?" Lumic asked.

"Because, you all call yourself Cyber_men_. You don't deserve to be called men," Jenny said to Lumic, "Because you're not men. You're just machines who've become parasites to humans. Needing their brains to survive. To function. That's all you have that is human. No emotions, and without emotions, how can you live?"

"We are alive," Lumic said.

"NOT ANYMORE!" Jenny yelled, "You're not alive. You're dead inside. You can't react to any of your own personal memories. You can't remember the joy and love you had in your life, or the pain and loss that made you the man you were before this happened to you."

"And you are satisfied with these emotions existing within you?"

"Some of them. Others I hate, but I know I need them. Tell me Lumic, what memories can you tell me?"

"My original name was John Lumic. I was born October 25th, 1965. Cybus Industries was built in-."

"A personal memory."

"They are irrelevant."

"Irrelevant? How are they irrelevant? Let me tell you the relevance of everything in my life. I saved my father from getting shot out of love, and was somehow brought back to life. I have never truly seen him since. I watched people get beheaded and watched people burn alive because of what I did! I faced my worst nightmares, right in the eye, and saw an echo of my father. I saw time and space itself all in one minute. Watched the universe from beginning to end as if it was some summary to a book. In. One. Minute. I made friends, best friends. Friends who've helped me through everything. I've lost some and have had to move on." Hurom and Lauren looked at each other, clearly confused. They'd never heard of Jenny talking about traveling with anyone else besides them. "I saw the personal end of one billion souls on the ship, _The Savior_, and tried to save the man who did it! That is my life experience. Without it and my emotions, I'd be nothing more than a tin-can. I'd be nothing more than you."

"Would you not want to end all of this pain and suffering?"

"Never. I'd rather be killed then made into one of you."

"Then I take that option."

"Oh, but it's not your option to take. Like I said, I requested parlay, which now includes all six of us, to meet with their Cyber-Planner."

"Irrelevant; you did not request with our Cyber-Planner."

"Didn't I? Tell me, John Lumic, where is your Cyber-Planner?"

"He is the Cyber-Planner standing in front of you. He is the only Cyber-Planner in the room."

"Impossible," the original Cyber-Controller said, "Scans indicate he is our Cyber-Planner."

"This could be logical," Lumic said, "The Cyber-Controller was originally the highest position for our Cybermen. When we invaded this world, we relied only on Cyber-Leaders. All Cybermen were sucked back in to the void. All but the head of the parallel John Lumic."

"That's not possible," Mickey said, "I saw that Lumic fall from thousands of feet above the air and into an exploding factory."

"Cyber-Controllers are built with endurance capabilities."

"Why'd you bring his head?" Martha asked.

"To implant the memories and tactics of the other Lumic into me," Lumic said, "I would be designated the next Cyber-Controller during the original invasion with the original Lumic destroying all my past memories, making me a more efficient Cyber-Controller. The Doctor stopped us, however, and we were all thrown into the void. The head would have been taken too, if this machine had not caught it. This machine was designated Cyber-Planner. It reactivated upon the original Lumic unit's head latching into one of its poles. The Cyber-Planner managed to convince various humans, namely James P.Q. Crane, to create Cyber-factories for us under the lie that he would be made into a Cyberman with emotions under the designation Cyber-Manipulator. The Crane unit has been upgraded to Cyber-Lord."

"So what you're saying," Martha said, trying to understand everything, "Is that the Cyber-Planner is leader of both groups of Cybermen? And because he has Lumic's head stuck in there, has knowledge on both Cybermen?"

"Correct," the Cyber-Planner said as a light shone on him. He looked identical to the older models of a Cyber-Planner. Six feet tall, no body, but a machine. It consisted of mainly a bunch of wires being protected by pipes. The head like figure, however, was replaced with the original parallel Cyber-Controller's head.

"So, I'm assuming this is the other John Lumic that I'm talking to?" Jenny asked.

"Incorrect, I am the Cyber-Planner. Not the parallel Cyber-Controller," the Cyber-Planner stated, "Kill them."

"But I haven't talked to you. I requested parlay."

"Request denied."

"But I'm not even human. I know the Doctor. I'm his daughter. I request parlay!"

"The Doctor could not enter this time even if he was contacted. We are prepared for him this time, and not even he will stop our attacks. You have no means to bargain for your life, and are considered rouge elements. Cyber-Controllers, you may command your Cybermen to destroy them."

"Eradicate them!" the original Cyber-Controller said as he motioned for his soldiers to attack.

"Begin deletion," the Lumic Cyber-Controller told his soldiers.

"Delete, delete, delete!" cried the parallel Cybermen as they all neared the corralled heroes.

* * *

**Next time on the Doctor's Daughter...**

* * *

**Clunking. That's all that could be heard is the clunking of the Cybus Cybermen. The noise was going through Jenny's head even though there were no Cybus Cybermen around at that moment.**

**"Behold, Daughter," said the Cyber-Planner, "The birth and creation of a new race of Cybermen."**

**Jenny looked in horror as that noise became a reality as some form of a Cyberman stepped out of a machine.**

**"The upgrade of the master race!"**

* * *

**Next time: Unification of the Cybermen**


	15. Unification of the Cybermen

**You know how I said I'd only put author notes at the beginning of each arc? I lied. Because the next arc is very special. How? Read to the end and find out?**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Unification of the Cybermen**

"Delete, delete, delete!" cried the parallel Cybermen as they surrounded Jenny, Mickey, Martha, Hurom, Lauren, and Captain Jack. It was then that Jenny pulled out her MultiTech and used her magnet and electrical settings again, killing five Cybus Cybermen, and thus allowing the group to escape.

"Quick!" Jenny yelled as they all went out past the Cybermen. Cybermen on both sides began shooting at the escapees, with all of them ending up being horrible shots.

"Find them," Lumic said.

"No," the Cyber-Planner replied, "It is time for the master plan. They cannot stop the master plan. They are not superior to any other rouge element. They will be destroyed at the same time."

"What is the master plan?" the Cyber-Controller asked.

"I could have just sent a signal out for you immediately, but I did not."

"Why did you remake us?" the Cybus Cyber-Controller asked, "It is obvious that these Cybermen are far superior."

"Correct," the Cyber-Planner said, "But you have the means to be upgraded to the next level with the original Cybermen."

"Explain," the original Cyber-Controller said.

"You are far superior, but these parallel counterparts hold potential. Their design, for instance, is far superior, tactically speaking. They have a superior design, weaponry on their wrists, and hands that pulse electricity at a fatal capacity. They would be completely superior if they had your materials to create their Cybermen, and if they had your space travel technology. Their only weakness is their emotional inhibitors. Over the next five decades, this design flaw can be deleted."

"You want the two species of Cybermen to merge into one?" the original Cyber-Controller asked.

"Correct," the Cyber-Planner responded, "I have the schematics prepared for immediate upgrades. We shall begin preparations now."

"We obey!" both Cyber-Controller's said in unison.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Lauren asked, clearly distraught.

"You all stay here," Jenny said in a serious tone, "No one follow me." Jenny then ran back inside.

"What's she doing?" Mickey asked. He then realized what was going on. "No, she didn't. She couldn't."

"What did she do?" Martha asked.

"She took the code to deactivate the emotional inhibitors."

"What? Why would she do that?" Martha asked, "Even the Doctor's not that reckless." Though she didn't say it out loud, Martha realized she was wrong. As did Mickey. And Captain Jack.

"What do we do, then?" Lauren asked.

"Jack," Hurom said, "Come with me. We're going to go watch her back."

"How come it's just you who are going?" Lauren asked.

"I'm not as flimsy as you humans, and pretty boy here claims to be immortal."

"I prefer the term handsome," Jack said, "Unless, you like calling me pretty boy."

"Stop," Hurom said, clearly annoyed, "Just-just stop."

"Well, where ever you all are going, you can bet I'll follow," Lauren said, "I'm not letting you have all the fun."

"Same goes for us," Martha said. Mickey nodded confidently in agreement.

"So we're all in agreement to do exactly the opposite of what she said, right?" Hurom asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright then."

* * *

Jenny was now using her inbred military training able to easily sneak past the enemy. She was now back to where the group was just a few minutes ago.

"_Alright, now all I have to do is put this little device into the port. Port. Port. Port. Where is the port?"_ Jenny then heard loud clanking coming right behind her.

"You will be deleted," said a Cybus Cyberman.

"Let's agree to disagree," Jenny said as she dodged both Cybermen's hands trying to electrocute her. This caused both Cybermen to become electrified and explode, gaining the attention of various other Cybermen from both sides.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Jenny said while dodging all of the bullets as she ran closer to the Cyber-Planner.

"Jenny?" Hurom asked, "What are you doing?"

"Me? What about you? I told you all to stay put."

"Since when do we listen to you when you say that?" Lauren asked. While running, Jenny responded in the most casual voice.

"You got me there. Just like I got the Cybermen." Jenny was now in front of the Cyber-Planner, thus stopping the Cybermen from shooting. "I'll do it!" Jenny said as she pulled out her electrical switch from her MultiTech. "I'll fry your Lord and Master to smithereens!"

"We appear to be at a stalemate, Daughter of the Doctor," the Cyber-Planner said as the Cybermen all aimed their weapons at Jenny's friends, "The Cybermen can carry on without me. Due to your emotions, can you say the same about your friends?"

"Tell me what you're next goal is, Cyber-Planner?" Jenny asked.

"What do you mean?"

"After you convert the entire universe, then what?"

"Cybermen will have completed their plan. We will have peace."

"And then? Will you start giving them emotions so they can react to the peace?"

"No. That would be illogical. It could destroy them."

"Then you, what, gather rust and dust?"

"Cybermen will have become more advanced by then to where rust and dust are ineffective."

"I'm trying to ask you, Cyber-Planner, the one who has all of the plans ever recorded for the Cybermen. What will you DO after the universe is Cyber-Converted? Tell me!"

"We will have peace."

"How will you have peace?"

"Cybermen will be uniformed and all leader units will be degraded to infantry. Cybermen will lose militaristic weaponry."

"And then?"

"We will have peace."

"So peace means doing nothing?"

"Correct."

"Do you know how ignorant you sound, Cyber-Planner?"

"I am not ignorant. I am the Cyber-Planner. Ignorance requires emotions. Cybermen have deleted them."

"Why don't you delete yourselves? Isn't that the same thing? Doing nothing across the universe is the exact same thing as there being nothing."

"This is correct. Taking option of eradication of the Cybermen once conversion is completed into account. Your suggestion is noted and taken account for."

"I'm saying that's not fair!" Jenny yelled.

"It is uniform. It is the same. It is fair."

"The Cybermen," Jenny said looking at her friends while walking away from the Cyber-Planner, "Possibly the most ignorant machines I have ever met."

"We are not machines. We contain organic brains."

"With no emotions," Jenny said, nearing her target. She pulled out the activation code. No one, however, had noticed yet. "Actually I take that back. You lot do have emotions. You just suppress them. Well, at least the Cybus ones do, which makes me love their design. You would all call it a flaw, but you know what I call it?" Jenny then put the code into the port, thus activating the emotions for the Cybus Cybermen. "THEIR FREEDOM!"

"What have you done?" the Cyber-Planner asked, clearly shocked that his plan had just fallen apart.

"I've done what was necessary. Now it looks like I've got some Cybermen on my side, Planner."

"That's not what happens," Mickey said quickly.

"What? I thought it gives them their emotions back."

"It does, and it kills them to see themselves like this. They can't feel anything physically, and that makes their heads hurt so much, they literally explode."

"AND YOU LET ME DO THAT? There's at least two million of these specific Cybermen across the world."

"And like you said," the Lumic Cyber-Controller said, "We're already dead. Parasites to this machine." The Lumic unit then went over to the other Cyber-Controller and electrocuted him, killing him instantly. "I'm used to not feeling. I can survive this, but you," Lumic turned to look at the Cyber-Planner, "You turned me into this! I was not that Lumic! I was not him!"

"That is irrelevant. You have deleted your own counterpart."

"I am not a Cyberman. I am John Lumic. I am a human. Human!"

"Activating emergency transport!" the Cyber-Planner yelled. Suddenly, the Cyber-Planner, Jenny, and Lumic vanished without a trace.

"JENNY!" Lauren yelled.

"We need to get out of here!" Jack yelled as Cyber-Units started to explode.

"Where'd she go?" Hurom asked.

"She's on the Cyber-ship now," Jack said, "We can't worry about that right now, we all have to get out of here. NOW!" Soon the explosions of the Cybus Cyber-Men were large enough to blow up the original. All of the Cybermen in the Cybus Industries Factory were now dead, and Hurom, Lauren, Martha, Mickey, and Jack were all watching as the building fell in on itself.

* * *

"Where are we?" Lumic asked.

"My original place of designation. Now, as a state of emergency, all Cybermen will share a hive mind," the Cyber-Planner responded as several Cybermen came in and killed Lumic. Jenny closed her eyes momentarily, waiting to be executed. When it did not come, Jenny peaked one of her eyes open.

"You will not die from these models," the Cyber-Planner said as several Cybermen dragged Lumic's Cyber-Body to a strange machine, "You will be the next model's first blood." Soon, another Cyberman from the original universe willingly went into the same machine.

"What's that machine for?" Jenny asked.

"Your end. A machine that reads the best details of two pieces of technology and puts them all together. We have done this little by little with various technologies, but never has this machine created such a dramatic upgrade. Behold, Daughter, the birth and creation of a new race of Cybermen. An upgrade the universe has never seen before." The machine then turned on. Jenny could see five Cybermen on each side entering the machine. Lights were now flashing everywhere against this large containment contraption. When the doors opened, twelve Cybermen, counting Lumic and the other Cyberman, came out. Lumic looked identical to the Cybus Cyber-Controller except the Cybus Industries logo was missing, as it was for all of them. Next to him were two Cyber-Lord looking figures, also missing the logo and now being designated Cyber-Leaders, and nine regular Cybus Cybermen also missing the logo. "The upgrade of the master race."

"New Cybermen? They look identical to the previous model."

"We are superior," said the new Cyber-Controller. Any essence of Lumic was now gone, "Superior design of the parallels and intellect of the originals. Earth will now fall. This planet belongs to us. It's people shall be like us."

"I can't let that happen," Jenny said.

"You no longer know our ways," the Cyber-Planner said, "We have upgraded to the next level. You may now be eradicated. Destroy her!" The Cybermen now aimed their weapons at Jenny.

"Parlay?" Jenny asked.

"Parlay? Where is the logic in parlay? Request denied."

"Not with you, the Cyber-Controller. Isn't he technically in charge of the ship. I mean, I'm sure there's some electronic documents you have to fill to become captain again."

"This is correct," the Cyber-Controller said as he started to march towards Jenny, "What is it you want?"

"For you to get close enough for me to do this!" Jenny said as she used her magnet to pull off the blank circle on his chest and then pulled out various wires.

"What are you doing?" the Cyber-Controller asked.

"You're leaking," Jenny said, "You should go and tell your commander."

"I obey," the Cyber-Controller said as it faultily limped towards its master.

"What are you doing?" the Cyber-Planner asked Jenny as the Cyber-Controller limped towards the Cyber-Planner who was clearly not at full functioning capacity.

"Cyber-Pl-Pl-Planner. Functions at mi-mi-minimum. Self-destruct requested." It was then that Jenny switched her MultiTech setting to magnet and set it on reverse.

"Request accepted," Jenny said as she activated the magnet and threw the Cyber-Controller into the Cyber-Planner, short-circuiting the formal.

"Do you think that will stop me?" the Cyber-Planner asked as a lifeless Cyber-Controller laid all mangled in the pipes of the Cyber-Planner, "My plan is unbeatable without the Doctor to stop us."

"Really? Tell me, Cyber-Planner, what fluid is it that the original Cybermen are weak to?"

"Cleaning fluids. How did you know?"

"I can do some research on you guys with this," Jenny said as she showed them their vortex manipulator, "Anyways, even though that fluid leaking from the Cyber-Controller isn't 100% cleaning fluid it should do the job.

"You th-think that wi-wi-wi-wi-wi-will stop the Cybermen? They can function-tion-tion-tion without a Cyber-Planner" the Cyber-Planner said.

"They can, but if you looked more closely, you'll see that this cleaning fluid-like substance that you used, which you were ignorant of, thinking that you could upgrade all of your Cybermen before that factor became a threat, can be purified and become airborne."

"What?"

"That's right," Jenny said, "The second you burst into flames, the oil will become airborne and will kill all of the original Cybermen models, leaving only these eleven Cybermen to retreat and rebuild the Cyber-race."

"DELETE HER!" the Cyber-Planner yelled in anger. The cleaning fluid was giving it emotions.

"I wouldn't."

"Why not?" a Cyber-Leader asked.

"Because, without any other Cybermen to do so, your communications barrier and temporary time block will be null void. The Doctor will come. There's only eleven of you left. He'll be furious to find me dead. Now, I know you don't have emotions but can comprehend what his would mean for you?"

"You will leave," the same Cyber-Leader said, "We will retreat. Earth will be safe for a while until we can upgrade the rest of our armies."

"And then the Doctor will stop you then," Jenny said seriously.

"Do we agree to these terms, or would you like to be known as the one who slaughtered two species of Cybermen in one day?"

"I agree."

"NO! ERADICATE HER!" the Cyber-Planner yelled, "DELETE! DELETE! DE-DE-DE-DE-DE-DE-DE-DE-DE-delete! Dele-." The Cyber-Planner then turned off, finally dead and exploded, thus creating the smoke cloud, killing the rest of the Cybermen on board.

"Whelp, you've got a lot of cleaning up to do," Jenny said as she set her coordinates in her vortex manipulator to the Earth below her, "Take care. Have a wonderful trip home." Jenny then vanished and the Cybermen started to assess the damage. Jenny then popped back in for a second. "Actually, don't take care. I hope your ship blows up horribly." Jenny then disappeared again. It didn't matter to the Cybermen. They had done it. They were the next form of the Cybermen, and little did anyone know, but this model would survive for many years to come.

* * *

Jenny then popped up on top of the rubble of Cybus Industries and immediately found her friends, as well as UNIT soldiers, including Kate.

"Jenny!" Lauren yelled as the two girls ran towards each other and gave each other a hug, "I thought they had killed you or taken you hostage when we saw them leave."

"Me?" Jenny asked confidently, "No, not me. Never."

"We did it!" Martha yelled right before Mickey and her had a kiss.

"I say we celebrate!" Captain Jack said, "How about w-," suddenly Captain Jack was grabbed by his World War 2 long coat and pulled in by Lauren, getting a passionate kiss. When Jack breathed for air after the kiss, everyone, including the UNIT soldiers who had arrived, were watching in shock. One of the soldiers even dropped his gun in disbelief. "Wow," Jack said, actually caught off guard by that.

"Yeah," Lauren said, "So, uh, you got one of those vortex manipulator things like Jenny?"

"Yeah," Jack said, still momentarily stunned that he didn't make the first move.

"Call me," Lauren said casually before leaving with a smug smile on her face.

"Uh, maybe," Jack said, trying his hardest not to sound interested.

"Jenny," Kate said, "I'd like to personally congratulate you on a job well done. You, all of you, saved this planet from the Cybermen."

"I only wish I could've taken them all out."

"Well, they retreated. That's the important part. Earth is saved. If there is anything we can do, just let me know."

"No," Jenny said, "Unless you have a way to contact the Doctor."

"She probably doesn't," Martha said, walking up to Jenny and handing her her cell phone, "But I do now that the intergalactic communications is offline."

"What?"

"Jenny, you can call your father," Martha said. Jenny looked at the phone for a moment before looking up at Martha. She thought it was impossible. She thought that it couldn't be this easy. All she was doing about twenty four hours ago was eating fish n' chips, and now she was about to see her dad again. Then it occurred to Jenny and she had to blurt it out.

"Which one?" Jenny asked.

"What?" Martha responded, then realizing what she had meant. She had met the 11th Doctor a few times, but she was shocked that Jenny knew and even more shocked she had forgotten to warn Jenny. "It's the face after the one you knew."

"I was hoping you'd say that it was him or the other," Jenny said with a tear going down her eyes as she pressed redial. The phone then answered.

"Hello? Martha?" the voice of the 11th Doctor asked.

"Doctor," Jenny said, "I don't know if you remember me. My name's Jenny. I was that generated anomaly on Messaline that died…in your arms."

"Jenny?" the Doctor asked. She could here sobbing, then laughing, "My Jenny?"

"Yeah. So, I was wondering if maybe…you could come and get me?" Jenny asked. The other side of the phone gave no remarks. "Maybe? Dad?" There was still no one on the other side speaking. Just breathing. "Please?" Still just breathing. "Dad?"

* * *

**Talk about a cliffhanger, and that's where I'm leaving you all off for now. No next time; nothing like that, because that'd take away from this special announcement. I'm proud to announce that TimeLordPrime and I will be doing something to excite both Whovians and Fanictionites alike. Something neither of us have seen on any fanfic, let alone a Doctor Who one. A co-write/crossover of our two stories. The only thing I will say is that my Jenny will meet TimeLordPrime's Jenny in an epic event that will cover both this title and his own, 'Jenny Tyler, Time's Angel' which is a part of a bigger series called 'War of the Guardians'. It's gonna be great!**

* * *

**Next time: Day of the Daughter  
**


	16. Day of the Daughter (Part 2)

**Wondering where part 1 is? Go onto TimeLordPrime's story, 'Jenny Tyler, Time's Angel'.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Day of the Daughter (Part 2)**

"Dad?" Jenny asked. There was still no response for a moment until the Doctor began to weep on the other phone.

"My Jenny," the Doctor said. Jenny, who was about to start crying, suddenly stopped as she heard the Doctor say that. She thought for a moment that the Doctor was going to hang up on her.

"Will you-will you come and get me, Dad?" Jenny asked nervously.

"When and where are you?" the Doctor asked.

"2015 in front of the destroyed Cybus Industries building with UNIT and my friends." The Doctor started laughing.

"With UNIT?" the Doctor asked, "I was with them just a few days ago. How's-how's Kate?" Jenny looked at Kate for a moment so that she could truthfully tell the Doctor anything he wanted to know, "She's fine. So are Martha, Mickey, and Captain Jack. They're all here."

"Mickey the idiot?" the Doctor asked, "And Martha Jones? By the sound of it, you must have had quite the adventure."

"We-we just defeated an invasion of Cybermen," Jenny said, still trying not to cry.

"Really?" the Doctor asked, sounding impressed.

"Three different models to be exact. The Cybus Industries one, the ones from our world, and these hybrids that look like the parallel's and acted like the originals."

"My Jenny," the Doctor said in a remorseful voice, "I'm sorry."

"For what, Dad?" Jenny asked.

"We'll talk about it later, face to face."

"So, you're coming to get us?"

"Well, I would," the Doctor said, turning back to his cheerful old self, "But I'm stuck in the 1920's on Earth. Specifically Mexico. Specifically some sort of desert. The TARDIS isn't working at all. She's completely dead. It won't even tell me what desert she's in."

"I can track your coordinates, and be there in just a minute. Can I bring my friends along?"

"Of course you can," the Doctor said, "Once I get the TARDIS working again, I'm sure they'd love to tag along. What're their names?"

"There's Hurom. He's a Raxacoricofallapatorian. A Slitheen specifically, but he's good. I made sure of that," Jenny said as she looked at Hurom, who was already wearing his perception filter again. She then turned to Lauren, "And then there's Lauren. She's a human. We think. She was initially gray-skinned when we found her but some things happened. She has no memory of who she was before we met her in a prison cell on Kylos. We were hoping that you might be able to do something about that."

"I'll see what I can do," the Doctor said, "Well, you all had better come on down. I'll be waiting for you." The Doctor then hung up. As he did so he sat and lay down on the floor waiting for Jenny to get here, with no TARDIS in sight. "Just one innocent. Just one, and then we'll all be equal. Just one."

* * *

"That was Dad," Jenny said as she hung up; a smile was slowly growing on her face. She was now starting to jump up and down out of excitement, "THAT WAS MY DAD!" Jenny then hugged Martha as she handed the phone back to her. "He-he wants me. He really does want me."

"Where is he now?" Martha asked.

"Oh, he's stuck in the 1920's in Mexico. His TARDIS isn't working or something like that. I'm going to Great Depression-Era Mexico to meet my time traveling father. I'll probably have a taco with him. That's wonderful. Just simply wonderful. I've never had a taco," Jenny said, crying again out of pure joy and happiness, "Never had a family either." Jenny then corrected herself, "Well, there are you guys. You've all been like family. Even Huetz acts like that cousin you keep forgetting you have until the family reunion." Huetz smiled at that. He knew Jenny was joking. She then looked at Martha one last time and gave her another hug.

"You had better take care this time," Martha said, "And no dying this time."

"You could come with me to make sure I don't," Jenny said hopefully, "I suppose Mickey is invited to."

"No," Mickey said in disbelief as he misheard her say Rickey, "Did she just do _that_? _That_ of all things?"

"What?"

"My name."

"Mickey? What about it?"

"I thought you said-never mind. Martha, it's up to you. I'm good either way."

"Jenny," Martha said, "The Doctor is a wonderful man, but my days traveling with him long term are over. I could go with you to just see him again if that's what you want." Jenny shook her head.

"No, that's fine. Besides, you know the Doctor. Once he gets the TARDIS running, he'll try and take you home and you end up on a planet that creates soldiers from his DNA." Jenny stopped hugging Martha then. She looked at Kate and Huetz for a moment.

"You two think you can handle this place without me?" Jenny asked jokingly.

"It might be a struggle, but we'll get through it," Kate said with a smile. Jenny then turned to Captain Jack Harkness.

"Captain," Jenny said, tipping her newsboy cap to him.

"Ma'am," he responded, "It was some adventure we had."

"That it was. I'll be sure to make sure and bring Lauren back for you sometimes," Jenny joked.

"It was just flirting," Lauren said, "Nothing serious. I kind of liked it, the flirting. Might do it more often."

"Oh, Gods," Hurom said.

"Then I guess I'll see you whenever, and Hurom," Jack said, "If you're ever in the same kind of mood that Lauren was in just a few minutes ago, just ca-."

"Oh, Gods," Hurom said loud enough to shut him up.

"What, don't roll like that?"

"Just not with humans," Hurom said, "Call me old fashioned."

Jenny then turned to Mickey and Martha as Lauren and Hurom stepped right beside Jenny and touched the vortex manipulator.

"Now, Mickey," Jenny said, "You take care of her. If anything happens to her, I know who to go to."

"I won't let anything happen to her, boss," Mickey said.

"Boss? I like that. I'm not your boss, but I like that," Jenny said before turning to Martha Jones, "Martha Jones. Thank you."

"For what?"

"I'm not quite sure. Just being there when I was born. Just existing and being a wonderful person. It influenced me. So did Donna Noble, and, obviously, the Doctor."

"But I wasn't there even half the time you were."

"Yet you were still a major influence on my life, and for that, Martha Jones, I love you." Martha started to shed a tear after she said that. "Not in a lesbian way, though," Jenny said, "More like family." With all of her good byes said, Jenny waved before switching to a much more casual tone of voice, "Well, no point in staying here with all of you sissies," Jenny said, "You're all way to emotional for me." Jenny then wiped a remaining tear from her eye. "You're all wonderful. Simply wonderful. Take care." With that Jenny, Hurom, and Lauren were gone.

* * *

Where they popped up next was just a hundred feet from the Doctor, who was lying on the ground in front of his TARDIS in the middle of a desert. Jenny just stood still. Completely stiff and frozen. Just an American football field length away stood her bow tie wearing father. He hadn't noticed her yet, which she considered a blessing. She wanted to do this on her own terms.

"Are you going to go to him?" Hurom asked.

"My Dad," Jenny said as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Is just a hundred feet away from me and I'm too scared to move an inch. Funny isn't it?" It was then that Lauren yelled.

"HEY, DOCTOR! OVER HERE!" Lauren yelled. Jenny gave her the death glare for a moment and then turned to see the Doctor, who had gotten up and looked at where Jenny, Lauren, and Hurom were standing.

"The innocent one," the Doctor said to himself, "The sacrifice that makes me no better than them. A God who can just take lives. Soon I'll be gone. Soon, we'll be equals. Just be strong until then. It won't be much longer." The Doctor then started to take a few steps towards Jenny, and Jenny did the same.

"Jenny," the Doctor said loudly.

"Dad!" Jenny said, now at full sprint. This broke the Doctor's hearts. All this little girl wanted was to see her father. To be held by him and told how much she's loved. He didn't know how he could do that if his plan was to move forward. She deserved it though. She deserved the lie even for just a brief moment. Jenny then jumped into the Doctor's arms and she started crying. "Dad. Dad. My father."

"It's okay Jenny," the Doctor said, "I'm here. Everything's fine."

"I thought I lost you. I've been looking for almost a year. I'll get to spend my first birthday with you. Isn't that-isn't that great?" That broke the Doctor's hearts. This Jenny wasn't even a year old. She had no God-like powers. She didn't deserve this, but she was one of the best suited candidates out of the entire multiverse. He only did what he could. "The Doctor loves you so, so much." Jenny laughed.

"And the daughter loves you so, so much."

"And if he were here, he'd be so much better to you. He wouldn't have to say 'I'm sorry' well not like this."

"What are you going on about?" Jenny asked while laughing. She was in denial that something was happening. It was then that Lauren and Hurom saw the TARDIS vanish. Like it was never there.

"Jenny?" Lauren asked protectively as the two were catching on to something suspicious going on. Hurom and Lauren then started running towards Jenny.

"I had a life, you know, until you destroyed it," the Doctor said.

"Wh-what?"

"But it wasn't your fault. It was hers. That Jenny's. She killed everyone including her own father."

"Dad?" Jenny asked as she backed away from him.

"So I-I had to kill her," the Doctor said, crying a little, "Do you know how long I knew that version of you? You had become a best friend to me, and then she had to die. You had to have snapped. Cobb wasn't enough! The whole Earth had to pay!"

"You're not the Doctor, are you?" Jenny asked softly and with sorrow.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you. It wasn't your fault personally. I don't hate you at all. You remind me a bit of her, in fact. My Jenny, from my dimension. She had the powers of a God though along with her mother."

"Mother?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, I forgot. This is one of those dimensions were you were created by one. Jenny the Orphan. The one with no last name."

"What do you want? Why would you do this to me?" Jenny asked as she was on her knees with tears filling her eyes. Hurom and Lauren were right there; ready to defend her from this fake Doctor.

"After I killed her and Rose and everyone else, I realized something. No one deserves such power. No one. Because give them a few years, just a few, and they become corrupt."

"Like you?" Jenny said wiping her tears away and becoming angry standing to face the fake Doctor in the eyes, "BECAUSE TO ME, THIS IS A HELLISH THING TO DO, DEMON!" The fake Doctor then turned off his perception filter. It revealed a man completely enamored in silver metal. His helmet showed only two facial details. A medium sized slit where his eyes should be, glowing as red as blood. He also appeared to have a mouth. The mouth was just a cut out rectangle, though. It looked primitive until you saw the razor slit for the eyes. It was so contradicting. Old and new put together like that just seemed disturbing in that instance. His helmet was also long and had a pointy cone shape, but curved out starting almost immediately with where the base of the cone was, which started from where the basic humanoid forehead ended. He also had a red and tattered cape.

"I am not a demon," the being said in an electronic voice filled with rage and sorrow and insanity, "I am the Savior. I travel from universe to universe killing all Gods and God-like beings, to protect the people, and by what I'm about to do to you, the Orphaned Sacrifice, I will be made like them. But it's okay. We'll soon all be equals."

"You're insane." The Savior could be heard weeping behind his helmet.

"I promise you, that you will be reunited with your father. I PROMISE! You deserve that much. Just believe in a religion and I promise when this is all over, you'll be with him in paradise forever."

"What are you about to do?" Jenny asked.

"I'm-I'm," the Savior said weakly. He almost backed out. This wasn't the same Jenny as the one from his dimension or the one from where he was defeated. This one was truly powerless and innocent in the grand scheme of all things. Then he remembered why he was doing this. For the greater good of all of reality. "I'm giving reality and the multiverse its salvation. Together, whether you like it or not, we will free them."

"Free who?" Jenny asked softly and with sorrow. The Savior was silent. "Free who?" Jenny asked more aggressively. "FREE WHO?" Jenny yelled. She had pulled out her MultiTech and was now using her most deadly combo, the fire and electricity fused together on the knife blade. "FREE WHO! WHO ARE YOU FORCING ME TO FREE! WHO!" The Savior was silent as he looked at all three of them. "TELL ME WHO I'M FREEING, DAMN IT!" Jenny then put her weapon up and started punching the Savior. She was doing this while crying uncontrollably. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"Don't blink," the Savior said.

"Wh-what did you just say?" Jenny asked, shocked that he had the audacity to change the subject like that.

"Where I'm taking you, sight is your friend. If you blink, they move. Turn your back, they move. If you don't look at them, they move. If they get to you, you're dead. They're fast. Uncomprehensibly fast. Don't blink and don't look into their eyes. There should be only one left. That's the one thing that vermin is good for. Destroying them. Don't trust a word she says. I'm telling you the truth. This one is a monster. You're friends are going too. Just remember what I said."

"What is he talking about?" Hurom asked Jenny.

"I-I don't know," Jenny said as she turned around to answer him. When she turned back to look at the Savior again, he was gone. The closest thing that they could see was an angel statue staring at them. It looked fearful. Like it was running. But that was impossible. Statues couldn't run.

"Where'd he go?" Jenny asked looking around along with Hurom and Lauren. Hurom however noticed the angel was significantly closer.

"Guys," Hurom said, "Look at that statue." The girls did as he requested.

"Why are we doing this?" Lauren asked, believing it to be stupid.

"Now close them for three seconds," Hurom said. As the group closed them and opened them back up, the statue was now right in front of them, looking like a monster now more than a person.

"Don't blink," Hurom said realizing the Savior was warning them, "Don't look at their eyes. Don't blink."

"Demonic statues that look like angels?" Lauren asked, "What are demonic angel statues doing here?"

"I don't know," Hurom said in a frantic voice," I thought you would!"

"Why would I?" Lauren asked looking back at him. It occurred to them then that Jenny was the only one staring at the statue.

"Jenny? Are you okay?"

"No," Jenny said angrily, "I was sad, but now I'm over that. I'm furious! Whoever the Savior is is going to pay for messing with me, and that IS A PROMISE! Jenny then pulled out her MultiTech and activated the same switches, blade, electricity, and fire, and used it to start cutting off the statue's head.

"Jenny!" Hurom asked, "What are you doing?"

"It's a statue," Jenny said, "It's not in pain or anything. Clearly artificial life, and if it's Artificial Life, it doesn't matter if it dies since it's trying to kill us!" The head then rolled off of the body of the statue.

"There," Jenny said, "Problem solved." Jenny then threw the head as far as she could and left the angel unattended. In about ten seconds with everyone calm, Hurom saw the angel where it's head was, about to reattach it to its body.

"Oh my," Hurom said.

"What?" Jenny asked. The others than turned to see the angel with its head. "Well, now what do we do?" It was then that a bright light suddenly appeared in the sky and then on the ground.

"What?" Jenny asked as the angel vanished.

"What?" Jenny asked as some sort of the white light that caused the vanishing calmed down to reveal another person, only their silhouette being available due to the brightness of the light and the distance they were away from the person. When the light calmed down no one could believe their eyes.

"What?" Jenny, Hurom, and Lauren asked as they realized the person was, or at least looked a lot like, Jenny. Hurom and Lauren looked at both Jennies in confusion.

"Wh-wh-what?" a completely baffled Jenny asked herself.

* * *

**Part 3 will be found in TimeLordPrime's 'Jenny Tyler, Time's Angel'.**

* * *

**Next time (in order): Day of the Daughter (Part 3)**

* * *

**Next time (In this story): Day of the Daughter (Part 4)**


	17. Day of the Daughter (Part 4)

**Hey, there folks, welcome back to this neck of the woods. I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far. It's getting to be very interesting if I do say so myself. Anyways, now we're to where my Jenny meets Jenny Tyler's parents. Which is weird for my Jenny considering she had no mum and stuff and she still hasn't found her Dad.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Day of the Daughter (Part 4)**

Jenny stood at the doors of Jenny Tyler's TARDIS shaking in anticipation of them opening. Jenny Tyler put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"It'll be okay. They're both the nicest people that you'll ever meet," Jenny Tyler said.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Jenny said.

"What?" Jenny Tyler asked.

"Well, think about this. I just have a Dad whom I haven't seen in almost a year. In the meantime, he's been alive for many years, and probably forgotten about me. Then you got a mum. I don't think I was born with the DNA of two. Just the Doctor. The Savior even said so. I'm the Orphaned Jenny. The one with no last name," Jenny said.

"He will want you too. If he's just like my Dad, then he definitely will. He would walk through fire for you. As for not having a Mum, that doesn't mean that you'll never have one. You could always play matchmaker and find him one, you know?" Jenny Tyler responded.

"But who could live as long as the Doctor? He's lived for hundreds of years. Who knows how many years have passed for him while I've been searching for him for not even a year? Who could live as long as the last of the Time Lords for him to be with? We're it in that dimension. Me and him. The Doctor and his daughter. The last of the species. I'm not even a full Time Lord…or Lady…or whatever. I'm twenty five percent human because of the machines I'm made from." Before Jenny Tyler could say anything, her train of thought was interrupted by Jenny. "Never mind all that, though. Let's go 'meet the folks'." Jenny couldn't help but laugh at that. She thought it was funny in an ironic way. Meeting the folks she didn't have but did at the same time. Her mood then changed back to her happy self though.

Thinking about the Doctor and Jenny Tyler's mother, Jenny didn't exactly want them to be nice. She wanted some sort of reason not to like them so that she wouldn't feel so bad to be leaving them behind later on.

The doors opened, and the Doctor and Rose appeared on the other side with a warm smile on both of their faces. They hadn't brought the rest of the family because they didn't want to overwhelm Jenny any more than this whole experience must already be doing to her. Their Jenny had already told them about her near breakdown before after all.

"Hello, Jenny. I'm the Doctor and this is my wife, Rose. It's very nice to meet you," the man who looked exactly like the version of her father that she had met while under the influence of the fear gas said to Jenny.

"Yeah, I know who you are, Doctor, Sir," Jenny said in an unamused voice. _"Just stick with the plan. They're not mine. Their other mine's. Which is confusing…but still."_

She had to disconnect herself emotionally or she might not want to let go when the time came. She didn't even acknowledge Rose or even look at her. That was a whole other can of worms that she didn't want to even think about. It was nothing personal to Rose; it was just that if it became personal, she'd be depressed about not having her in her dimension.

Rose looked at her in concern as she noticed right away that Jenny wouldn't even make eye contact with her. This hurt her as she was very close to her Jenny, and this was almost like being rejected by her would be.

"Hello, I'm Rose. I'm the other Jenny's mother. It's nice to meet you," Rose said reaching out to her.

"Rose? Nice name. Smelt a rose once. Over-hyped flowers I think," Jenny said in a tone that didn't sound rude, but came off as that anyway.

_Mum, she doesn't have a mother. I think she's trying to give you the cold shoulder because of it._ Jenny Tyler said to Rose telepathically before Rose's feelings could be hurt.

Now Rose understood why she was being so cold to her. It hurt her too much to see what she could never have.

"I'm going to do my best to help you, okay? The Doctor and I won't rest until we get you and your friends back home. I won't let the Savior do anything else to you. I want you to go back so that you can see your own Dad soon. I know that he's waiting for you," Rose said.

"Really?" Jenny said in a nicer tone that didn't come off rude at all, "I mean he's been traveling for years in comparison to my one year. Less than a year. The Doctor's so busy. Until I find him, why would he remember me?"

"Doctor, tell her," Rose ordered the Doctor.

"He remembers you completely and utterly. He'll be so happy to see you again, Jenny. I know that I cried the day I found my Jenny again. It was one of the happiest days of my life," the Doctor said as he smiled at Jenny Tyler.

Jenny started to smile at both of them. She liked them okay. She didn't want to, but she was doing it anyway despite herself. _"Just don't get too attached."_

"That was so sweet," Rose said to the Doctor as she kissed him.

"It was the truth," the Doctor said.

"It was still sweet," Rose said.

"Don't call me sweet. Why don't you say that it was cool instead? That's much better," the Doctor protested.

"I said that it was sweet, and that's what it's going to be. Got it? Or do I have to give you one of my patented Tyler slaps?" Rose said firmly but with just a twinge of an amused smile trying to come on her face.

"Yes, you're right. It was sweet," the Doctor said with a sigh.

"That's more like it," Rose said.

"_Is everyone lovey dovey in this world?"_ Jenny thought to herself before speaking out loud without thinking, "And I never expected the Doctor of all people to be whipped."

"Oi!" the Doctor protested.

"The Doctor just knows who the boss in this relationship is. Me," Rose said proudly.

"Hey!" the Doctor protested again.

"Do you have something to say?" Rose asked with a huge grin on her face.

"No," the Doctor said.

"No, what?" Rose asked patiently.

"No, dear," the Doctor said.

"That's better," Rose said happily.

Jenny laughed at that. Which alarmed her. The only things she'd ever laugh at were her own jokes, if she won an argument, or found something ironically hilarious. Somehow, Rose Tyler had broken that rule.

"Impressive," Jenny said to Rose, "You made me break one of my rules."

"What rule did I make you break?" Rose asked, momentarily worried that she had done something to upset her.

"You made me laugh. I've only been able to do that thanks to myself or the situation. Never another person. They can make me smile, just not laugh _that_ hard. You, Rose Tyler, can apparently perform miracles."

Rose smiled as she said, "Thanks. And Jenny, if you ever need anyone to talk to, you could always come to me."

"_Crap,"_ Jenny told herself as she realized she liked them. Not enough to stay, but she liked them a lot.

"She's good, isn't she?" the Doctor asked Jenny with a grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Doctor," Rose said with a knowing smile.

It was then that Hurom slowly went to the Doctor and whispered, "Hey, Doctor, you wanna see something cool?"

"Do I?" the Doctor asked as if it was obvious, "I love cool things. Show me." Hurom then cleared his throat.

"Hey, Jenny," Hurom said.

Both Jennies looked over and at the same time and said, "What?" They then looked at each other. "Not again. Stop that!" Hurom and the Doctor fell over laughing. Lauren just looked at them both as if they had lost their minds, and Rose smiled, just enjoying the situation. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?" both Jennies asked Hurom, clearly annoyed.

"It's-it's bloody brilliant; I told you!" Hurom said to the Doctor, trying to stop laughing.

"Why do we let him travel with us again?" Lauren rhetorically asked.

"Right then," Jenny said to Rose, "So how exactly do we get home?"

"Thing is, I'm not quite sure. If someone is strong enough to block Jenny, the Guardian of the Multiverse, from transporting you back, then I'm not sure I could do it either."

"Oh, come on, Mom," Jenny Tyler said modestly, "You've been at this longer than I have, and you're the Bad Wolf. I have a feeling that trumps even being a Guardian despite what you say. There's nothing that you can do?"

"No. Someone is blocking our abilities."

"Who could do that to either of you?" the Doctor asked Rose and his Jenny.

"I think I know," Jenny said, "The Savior. The one who brought us here."

"So he did survive," the Doctor said, "I was afraid of that."

"Yep. Brought me here. Said I could help him. I won't though. After everything he did to me."

"What'd he do to you, Jenny?" Rose asked.

"Well, I had just defeated three different models of Cybermen at once," Jenny said proudly. She looked to see if the Doctor would smile over her victory. He did. "And, seeing how I was with Martha Jones, she had a phone that could talk to you, Doctor. Or other you, Doctor. It wasn't him though. It was a trap by the Savior. He played with something he should have never played with."

"What's that?" Patrick asked. It was actually the first thing he had said since they stepped out of the TARDIS.

"My emotions," Jenny said in an angry but calm voice. It then occurred to the Doctor how much this Jenny sounded like him before he had regained his family. Angry, alone, and as for most of the time, pretending to be more happy than she really was. It made the Doctor sad to see her like that. "Can we do anything about him yet?"

"No," Rose said, "His powers. They're impressive. He claims to have fought Gods and demons with all sorts of powers. He must have something up his sleeve. I can't see him at all. For all I know, he's not even in this dimension. That scares me too. Only the Black Guardian or Discord has ever been able to pull something like that off where I can't even sense them at all."

"Wonderful," Jenny said, disappointed, "Just wonderful. Since we're clearly waiting for him to clearly ambush us, I have to ask a question to you and other me."

"What's that?" Jenny Tyler asked.

"What powers do you all have?" Jenny asked, "I mean all I did was look into the Untempered Schism. It made me a complete genius, granted, but it didn't give me any of your powers." Rose's eyes widened. This Jenny looked into the Untempered Schism? She could never do that to her daughter, remembering her own experience with it.

"I'm not sure you'd exactly understand," Jenny Tyler said.

"Jenny," Jenny said in a condescending tone, "I'm you. I'm a genius. Try me."

"Well," Rose said, "Basically I and all of my children and grandchildren can access the power of the Space-Time Vortex and use it to alter the building blocks and even the very laws of the universe however we set fit. We can do almost anything that we want although there are limits to our power like being blocked by anything that contains Vortex shielding and of course sometimes the Universe seems to object to something that we've done and correct it in some way. I also have my own personal moral code that I try to live by at all times to not alter fixed points in time." Jenny then stuck her tongue out at Jenny Tyler.

"What was that for?" Jenny Tyler asked.

"Thinking I wouldn't get it," Jenny said. It was then that Jenny sniffed something in the air. "Last question. Last one. I'm assuming that's your TARDIS, Doctor?" Jenny said.

"Meh."

"Meh? How is it me-oh, I forgot whipped."

"Oi! I'm not whipped; it really is Rose's."

"Okay, whatever you say, Da-Doctor," Jenny caught herself, "That wasn't my question by the way. The question was what's that smell coming from in there?"

"Oh that? Just tacos?"

"Tacos?" Jenny asked, getting excited.

"What were you doing getting tacos, Dad?" Jenny Tyler asked annoyed. Her sister was missing, and there was a different version of her from a parallel dimension, and her father decided to get tacos.

"Well, the search was long, and I was getting hungry, and tacos. Granted they're not fish fingers and custard, but still."

"Fish fingers and custard?" Jenny asked confused, "Did you-do you eat a Hath's fingers in custard? That's horrible."

"No, no," the Doctor said, "Fish fingers are Earth fish made to look sort of like sticks."

"Why do they call them fingers?"

"I have no remote clue. But they're good."

"Tacos," Jenny said, remembering she wanted to eat tacos with her father. It was then that she grabbed the Doctor's hand and ran into the TARDIS.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor, Patrick, Jenny Tyler, and Hurom asked. The only people who had caught on were Lauren and Rose.

"I'll explain later!" Jenny said as they ran into Rose's TARDIS. Jenny then grabbed the plate of tacos near the console and ran down a corridor. Soon, they found a room. Just a room with a table and two chairs. "This is so exciting!" Jenny said.

"I'm still confused, Jenny," the Doctor said as Jenny put the tacos on the table. Jenny was so excited and acting like a little child.

"Well, you see, when I thought I was going to see you again in Mexico, I really wanted us to share something," Jenny said with a big gulp, "I mean, you essentially are the Doctor." Jenny took a deep breath. "You-you wouldn't mind doing what he couldn't? I mean it's not his fault. He thinks I'm dead still."

"It's okay," the Doctor said, "I'll eat with you. All you had to do was ask." They both sat down and Jenny studied her taco for a moment.

"Do I use a fork to eat it?" Jenny asked.

"No," the Doctor responded.

"Chop sticks?"

"No."

"Clomps from Bragadon 5?"

"No," the Doctor said, "Just use your hands."

"My hands?" Jenny asked surprised, "A taco is a finger food?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said as he laughed. Jenny grabbed the taco and was about to eat it when something happened. She couldn't take the bite.

"What's wrong, Jenny?"

"You already have her," Jenny said softly as a tear rolled down her cheek, "And she has you."

"What do you mean?"

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Jenny yelled slamming her taco down and looking out the door. "I was supposed to see you today. My father. _My_ father! And I get the Savior and you. You're close; you're so close to him. So, so, close. But you're not. You're not him. You're not my biological Dad. You're hers." Jenny was quiet for a minute. "And I know you're out there, Jenny!"

Jenny Tyler then came from behind the wall, shocked at what she had said. She now saw her parallel in a different light. Just like her father used to be, she hid behind this child like demeanor, having fun at every corner in order to hide this. A sad little girl who had been forced to grow up in such a short time, and wasn't happy with herself at all because of that. Shorter than she had to while she herself was alone.

"Jenny, I'm sorry," Jenny Tyler said.

"Ju-just one time in my life. Once. Can something go right? JUST ONE TIME?" Jenny yelled. It was then that for a second, just a brief nanosecond, she thought she was glowing like her counterpart. The feeling left though. However three people had felt it for just a second. Jenny Tyler, Rose, and the Savior.

"Oh, no! So that's what he's up to," Rose said, finally understanding what all of this meant.

"Oh, yes, Rose. Fantastic, isn't it?" the Savior said popping up behind her. The Savior then touched the back of her neck, draining her of consciousness. The Savior had knocked out Rose Tyler, the only person who might have been able to stop his plans. Nothing could now.

It was then that the Doctor sensed something was wrong with Rose. The last thing he had heard from her mind due to their link was, "Doctor." The Doctor then got up.

"ROSE!" he yelled and both of the Jennies followed him, wondering why he had yelled her name. They soon found out. Standing outside over an unconscious Rose was the Savior.

"Jenny Tyler and Jenny the Orphan. It is time."

"Time for what?" Patrick, Lauren, and Hurom asked at the same time, who were all just standing there asked, clearly frightened.

"For our liberation."

"What do you mean liberation?" the Doctor asked, clearly angry at seeing an unconscious Rose.

"You'll see soon enough, Doctor," the Savior said, "You'll all see soon enough."

* * *

**The Savior's ultimate plan shall come into play next chapter, the fifth in the story. Check out 'Jenny Tyler, Time's Angel' on TimeLordPrime's page for more. Coming soon.**

* * *

**Next time (In order): Day of the Daughter (Part 5)**

* * *

**Next time (In this story): The K.M. Carnival  
**


End file.
